Scars and Souvenirs
by DrowningFromTheInside
Summary: Dallas life's never been easy.But when the only person who didn't believe he was nothing left,he didn't have a reason to stay.But God proved His hatred for him by letting him live,and what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger..right?I own nothing.
1. Dont Leave

**I do not own the Outsiders!**

Dallas felt himself break. It felt like all of his ribs had just been broken; cutting his heart and breaking his insides. He couldn't breath; couldn't move. All he could do is look down at Johnny, his Johnny. _He can't be dead. He's my age. He's not dead just tired. _As much as he tried to convince himself he knew it wasn't the truth.

Suddenly he needed to get out of there. He turned and ran out of the room. Rage filled him. He couldn't see, couldn't breath. As he stumbled down the hall he lost it an punched the wall.

He hit it once. How dare Johnny's parents try to make him worthless. He hit it again. How dare Johnny leave him. He hit it again. How dare the world turn there backs on Johnny because of where he lives. His knuckles were split. Everything hurt. He hit it one final time before darting outside. How dare Johnny leave! Johnny was a good kid.

Dally blamed himself. He should have went inside faster. He should have pushed Johnny out. He should have died, not Johnny.

As his run turned into a jog, and his jog turned into a stumble, he eventually fell down. He felt tears come. For once in his life he let them come.

He saw a middle age couple on the other side of the sidewalk watch him as they passed by. He almost laughed. Almost. He imagined what they saw. A dirty, broken down, beaten no good teen greaser crying on a sidewalk. He got up numb and looked around.

Surrounding him were massive mansions. Ones people like him only dream of. He felt his feet leading him away from the socs territory automatically as he fell back into he's trance.

When he looked up again he was in a store. He looked around. There were some kids his age laughing leaving the store. The store clerk was glancing at the clock feverishly. Probably wanting his shift to end. Who gave him the right to want time to go faster when Johnny's had run out! He ripped the magazine in frount of him. The clerk said something about paying for it. Anger rose inside him. Oh he's asking for it. His feet led him to the counter. He waited for the clerk to look up than he pulled the gun from his pocket.

"Give me the money." It scared him how loud his voice was compared to the silence everywhere. He saw a look of fear past though the clerk's eyes. _Good think about how in a second your life can end._

When the clerk made no show of moving he repeated himself, louder this time and motioned to the unloaded gun, threatening him. This time the clerk emptied the cash register quickly, handing Dally the money.

As Dally pocketed the money and ran for the door he heard a loud bang and pain tore through his side. He ignored it and quickened his pace, letting his feet carry him away.

Later he found himself in an alley. He shook his head. He didn't remember coming here. He checked he side. The bullet skimmed him. It's was bleeding a lot, would scar but he'd live. He'd live and Johnny was dead. Dread filled him. The next few minutes were a dream.

He'd phoned Darry but hadn't heard a word he'd said. Darry said that he knew Johnny was dead. Good Pony got home.

Suddenly he hated himself. All the rage he had was a at him. He shouldn't have left Pony! What if something happened! He would be dead like Johnny! He was a worthless nothing. He cant even protect the ones he cares about that's alive. He didn't deserve to live. Then it hit him. It was all his fault! He should be dead not Johnny!  
He felt a pain like he'd never felt before. He needed to fix this.

He ran as fast as he could waving he's unloaded gun. He saw the cop cars infront of him. He started shouting. Waving he's arms. Screaming. Anything to get them to do it.

He heard them shoot and a sharp pain shot up his leg and he fell. He dropped his gun but looked at the cops and screamed at them to kill him. He felt tears stream down his face. A shot to the leg wouldn't kill him. He pushed himself up and even more pain. He heard distant yelling but ignored it. He screamed the cops an begged them to do it. He kept getting up until he couldn't. He saw the gang running towards him. He crawled towards them, they shouldn't have seen this. _I'm so sorry _was the last thing he thought as he closed his eyes and stopped fighting off the blackness. He let it over come him.

**. . . **

**Don't shoot!  
He's just a kid!  
Nooooo!  
Stop!  
**  
Screams filled the air. Officer Wilson lifted he's gaze from the suspect they just shot down.

He looked to see a gang of greasers run to the fallen body. He shook his head. Probably one of their gang he thought sourly.

He took his weapon back out of his holster. He yelled at them to stop. Not one of them even looked up. He ran towards them just as the all surrounded the corpse.

"Put your hands up!" He ordered. After a few seconds they finally glanced up. His thoughts of them changed instantly.

The oldest one looked to be no older than twenty-three.

As they looked up with tear stained faces one looked at him and said emotionlessly, "Or what? You'll shoot us too? You cops into shooting kids now?"

For the first time in the night Jake Wilson looked down at the victim of their guns. There lying there was the body of Dallas Winston.

He knew Dally. Picked him up on multiple occasions, every cop has. He was a bad kid, but he was a kid, he didn't deserve to die. . . Dread filled him.

One of the teens that was kneeling beside him was shaking his head slowly in disbelief and kept muttering "He can't be dead. He's too young. He can't be dead..."

Suddenly one of his comrades moved forwards to cuff the young men.

"Hands In the air!"

"Wait" he said quietly.

"What?" His partner looked at him in disbelief.

"I said stop."

"What?" he repeated, looking even more confused.

"I said to fucking stop!" he yelled at him while falling to the ground before the young delinquit.

"Go call for paramedics!" Jake ordered while beginning to perform CPR on Dallas.

"What?" My partner repeated once again.

"Go call..."

"Yeah I know what you said!" He inturrupted angerly,"But why? He's dead? It doesn't matter if..."

"IF WHAT?" I screamed back, looking up from Dally for the first time since I decided that his life was worth saving. "IF HE DIES! IF YOUR SON WAS IN HES POSITION WOULD YOU BE GIVING UP ON HIM OR WOUlD YOU TRY TO HELP HIM!" I screamed.

"Well my son would never..." he began but I cut him off.

"Yeah but what if?" I asked in a softer tone. "If Jesse," I inputed his son in hopes of hitting home, "was in Dallas' position, what would you do?"

He didn't answer. Instead he headed off in the direction of the squad car.

I continued CPR adding short breaths between every few pumps.

Suddenly I looked up feeling new presence beside me. I saw a boy of probably eighteen or nineteen pulling his shirt off and pressing it to a wound on Dally's chest.

Jake relized he must of let his emotion of shock very evident on his face because he replied quickly "Keepin' his heart beating won't help if he bleeds out."

He nodded understandedly before returning his stare to the dying boy in frount of him, but not before I noticed a couple of the other boys doing the same as the first one. _Maybe they are smarter than we give them credit for_...

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes we spent doing everything in our power wanting for the ambulance.

Finally the faint wails of the ambulance grew stronger until they came to a screeching halt by us.

As they were shoved out of the way by paramedics everyone watched in a numb state.

Darry struggled to make sentances out of the odd word he caught as they put Dally on a stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance, leaving just as fast as they came.

He looked at the stained pavement were Dally had laid minutes before. Even the untouchable had a breaking point, and Dally just reached his.

_Please be okay,_ he silently prayed to whatever was up there as he wiped a tear the slowly mingled down his face.

**. . .**

**Referbished version! Tell me if you see anymore mistakes I missed :D And thanks to North Yorkshire Brit who pointed out the semicolon stuff, never woulda found it without you :)**


	2. People Care

**I do not own The Outsiders!**

Six males were seated side by side in the waiting room. Five wearing bloody  
and muddy clothes, their hair greasy and messy, stoney expressions  
on their faces. The other wearing a police uniform. All waiting for  
the news of Dallas Winston.

**. . .**

Two-Bit and the rest of the gang got a ride with the police, but one  
of the officers insisted on staying. No one moved, the tension in the  
room could be sensed as soon as you walked in.

Finally Steve couldn't help himself. "Why'd yah help him?" he asked  
the police officer. Jake Wilson.

Jake looked at them for a minute studying them. Their bruised faces  
and blood stained clothes. Stained with Dally's blood Jake relized  
with a shudder. Finally he sighed an rubbed his brow. "I don't  
know...I don't know. It just felt right, you know, like my duty..."  
he admitted.

Steve nodded curtly before resuming his previous position, silence  
triumphing in the room again.

Eventually a nurse came the room, everyone standing up expectedly. To  
their disapointment she only needed them to fill out some forms.  
And get them signed by his gardian if he was under the age of eighteen.

Darry looked through the questions and sighed.

Sodapop, noticing the blank look in Darry's face suggested that he read  
it aloud, because no one or knew much about Dally. He liked to  
advoid conversations about him.

Darry read the first question "Full name, date of birth and sex."

Two-Bit answered not missing a beat. "Dallas Kyle Winston. Male. And  
sometime in May I think.."

"Naw it was July" Soda argued.

Ponyboy sighed than muttered something incoherent.

"What?" Darry asked. Everyone looked at Ponyboy expectedly.

After he sniffled Pony cleared hIs throat "January 3,1953."

Darry nodded than asked the next series of questions "Allergies, age,  
phone number?"

"Well seventeen but I don't know 'bout the rest." Soda answered glumly.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense." Jake interrupted. Everyone looked at  
him surprised. He was so quiet they forgotten he was there, with the  
exception of Ponyboy, who's gaze never left him.

"What'd'ya mean?" Two-Bit asked.

"If he was born in '53 he'd be sixteen not seventeen." Darry did the math in his  
head. "Shit he's right! Pony you got the year wrong!" he was about to erase  
it when Ponyboy stopped him and shook his head.

"No he's sixteen."

"What? That doesn't make sense. How could we all get his age wrong?"

The youngest boy looked ready to cry.

"Darry, Two-Bit, Soda. Y'all been counting his age since we met him  
when he was twelve and we went to his dads house and his old man said  
"Happy twefth birthday Dally", right?" He continued when they nodded  
their heads in agreement. "Well, than you guys told Steve and stuff  
he was twelve right? Well his dad got his age wrong. And the date for  
that matter. He was too embarrassed to tell y'all."

They looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Pony nodded sadly.

"How'd you know then?" Sodapop pointed out.

"Dally told mom," Ponyboy paused, looking even more depressed at the  
mention of his dead mother, "and me and Johnny were evesdropping, you  
know, playing spies. Well when Dally opened the door we were hiding  
behind and saw us, we musta' looked pretty damn terrified 'cause he  
started laughing 'stead of killing us."

Darry laughed softly. "Okay how about allergies?" No one answered.

"Well he never ate any of my eggs.." Soda said, with a hopeful  
expression.

"That's cause your eggs are green and taste like shit," Two-Bit sneered.  
Sodapop looked down with a defeated expression on his face.

"He was just trying to help. You don't gotta be mean Keith!" Steve  
said sticking up for Soda.

"It's the truth, anyways." Two-Bit growled, looking even more fierce when  
his real name was used.

"You know what...!" Steve yelled standing up suddenly to challenge Two-  
Bit.

"Sit the hell down Steve!" Darry yelled grabbing Steves shoulder and  
trying to push him down roughly.

"Make me Darry! Make me fuckin' superman!"

Soon everyone was on there feet and yelling, some one started shoving  
and it was about to turn into a full out brawl when suddenly Jake said  
something, though it was lost in the yells from the group.

He shook his head angerly. These _kids weren't getting anywere getting  
into a fight. _He stood up and yelled against the noise from the group,  
but only to get ignored again.

_Enough of this shit!_ he thought angerly while standing on his chair  
and screaming at the top off he's lungs "Shut the fuck up!"

Everyone went silent and looked at him with angered eyes.

"You guys ain't helping Dallas by fighting. If he was here what would  
he say." he accused but as soon as he said this he wished he hadn't.  
He usually said this to kids who were fighting over there lost of  
their parent, not over their friend who just happened to be a hood.

They looked at him in shocked silence before Two-Bit started laughing,  
followed by everyone else.

"He'd be kicking Steve's face in!"

"Nawwh he'd be strangling Two-Bit!"

"Hell he'd being doing both of those at the same time!"

Jake felt his face blush a little but after seeing those teens  
rolling on the floor, holding their ribs, laughing like six years old  
he couldn't help but chuckle too.

Once everyone calmed down again and returned to their seats Jake said "Peanuts."

"What?" they all looked at him confused.

"Peanuts." he reapeated. "Dallas is allergic to peanuts."

"Alright..." Darry murmured and jotted it down.

Everyone gave Jake a confused look and he sighed saying "We do have to  
feed you in jail you know." Which they responded to with a chorus of 'ohhs'  
and nods in agreement.

"Okay almost done, just a couple more..umm phone number and gaurdian/  
parent signature"

"Damn,well that gonna be hard.." Sodapop sighed looking defeated again.  
Jake looked at them confused. "What do you mean? That should be the  
easy ones."

Steve sighed and looked at him "Well I don't know how yah socs live,  
but a lot of us don't really live at home, or have a house do that  
matter."

Jake looked confused at them once again. "So he doesn't have a parent?"

"Well," Darry replied, "He's dad ain't a good one so he doesn't really  
go home."

"So where does he live?" Jake asked, shocked by this new info. He knew  
that alot of greasers have shitty lives, but not having anyone to look after  
you...it's horrible. He wondered if any of these guys lives were like Dallas',  
or even worse.

Ponyboy spoke up, for the first time in a while. "Bucks most of the  
time, but he'll stay with us the odd night. He hates relying on  
people, you know, getting help. I mean we've seen him on park benches  
or under bridges the odd time, but he just shrugs it off as nothing."  
He narrowed his eyes at Jake "Why the hell do you care anyways! You  
never cared 'bout us greasers before, why the sudden interest! Why  
don't you never help people like Johnny, huh!"

Ponyboy put his head in his hands and sobbed quietly. The one they called  
Soda put a protective arm around he's shaking shoulders and pulled him into  
a hug.

Ponyboy pressed his face against Soda's chest and cried. He tried to  
stop crying an succeeded after a few minutes. He kept his head to  
his brothers chest for a minute, listening to his heartbeat. After a  
minute when Ponyboy was about to pull away Sodapop gave him a tight  
squeeze than let go.

He shook his head in wonder of how Sodapop knew he was ready to let  
go, without him even needing to make a movement. Sodapop really was  
one of a kind.

He looked across the room to see the cop looking at him  
concerned. Maybe he actually does care...

"Who's Johnny?" the officer asked softly.

Pony wasn't ready to talk without crying again, but he guessed Darry  
picked up on this cause he answered for him.

"Johnny was Pony's best friend. He died saving those kids in the  
church" The cop nodded in understanding, he'd read about them in the  
paper. Was this Ponyboy? He only remembered he's name because of it's  
originality. And the fact Dallas Winston was in the paper do something  
good..."Well his parents abused him something fierce," Darry continued,  
"but you guys ain't ever gave a shit. You'd come to his house and do  
nothing. He's the reason Dally tried to kill..." Darry couldn't finish the  
sentence. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Dally was trying to die,  
and was doing a hell of a job of it.

Jake Wilson felt his eyes open wide in shock. He couldn't believe it.  
Dally wanted to kill himself? No. Can't be. He loved life. But  
anything _is_ possible...

"What do you mean?" he managed to ask.

Two-Bit shook his head "He was calling a bluff. The gun wasn't  
loaded...he wanted you to fucking kill him...death by the  
cops...he couldn't handle Johnnycakes leaving him...fuck he wanted  
to leave too!" He stood suddenly and hit the wall. "He fucking wanted  
to live this shithole...fuck" he sobbed and let his head fall  
forwards slowly until it hit the wall. He leaned against it and sobbed  
quietly with his back to the everyone.

Steve almost started crying himself when he saw Two-Bit break down  
like that. What happened to the normal Two-Bit, that could never be  
serious, or stop himself from saying a corny joke. If Dally died,  
could Two-Bit last? He was scared of the answer. He was scared that  
none of them could.

"Put my name down." Jake ordered.

"What?" Everyone looked at him shocked.

"If he doesn't have a legal gaurdian, I'll fake be he's. My insurance  
should cover the cost anyways"

Steve looked at him in shock. The freakin' fuzz cared about Dally.  
Dally's going to be fine, he decided. He's got to be. He has to know  
people care...

**. . .**

Once again this is refirbished :) Of course reviews would be awesome  
but just the last chap is fine :)

Tell me if you see anymore mistakes :)


	3. Hanging On by a Thread

**I do not own The Outsiders!**

They've been waiting do over two hours now.

This amount of time sitting still would usually send Two-Bit over the  
edge. But he wasn't really his regular self now, was he?

He hasn't been 'himself' since Darry had givin the nurse the form back.  
She hadn't had much news. She had only said Dally was in surgury right  
now, that'd he'd had been shot five times, two scimmed him,one along his  
ribcage and the other along his arm.

One bullet entered his lower leg, but wasn't life threatening. The  
ones they were worried about was the ones that hit his torso. The  
first one entered in his lower adomen, missing most major organs but  
caused massive bleeding, which if wasn't stopped would kill him.

The other one entered the high right side of his chest. It had hit  
his ribs and shattered, sending prices of metal flying inside his  
body. Most exited back out of his back and chest, though some stayed  
inside, collapsing one of his lungs, and causing even more bleeding.  
They had also said that he had a fewbroken ribs, a bone in his hand was  
broke aswell and that he had a minor concussion, but didn't understand  
how.

Two-Bit and the rest of the gang knew it was probably from the rumble,  
maybe from the rodeo, but hadn't bothered to bring it up. Why tell a  
cop about a massive fight that had tooken place only hours before?

Two-Bit was brought back out of his thoughts when Sodapop stood up  
and started pacing, making the tension in the room even higher, back  
and forth...back and forth...back and forth...back and forth...back  
and forth...

Jake Wilson watched the one they called Soda pace anxiously around the  
room. Finally he had enough.

He looked aroud at the rest of the people in the waiting room. _How  
should I break the silence_ he asked himself thoughtfully. He didn't  
want it to be awkard but still...  
"Sooo umm.."

Steve broke his stare away from his pacing friend to look at the cop  
who helped Dally. The cop looked around nervously. "Soo ummm"  
the guy started, "what's y'all names?"

He looked at him in disbelief. _He wanted to know our names. Wanted to  
become buddies so when you lock us up later you laugh at us_. He felt  
slightly angered towards him. _But maybe he's trying to be friendly. _  
_'Cause cops are nice to us greasers. He could be different... _  
"Steve."

Jake looked at the first one that spoke. After the silence he worried  
they wouldn't answer him, but than this guy had, Steve. He looked to  
be about eighteen. His brown hair was pushed in every direction possible,  
and a black eye was starting to form on his dirty face.

"Sodapop" Soda stated looking proudly at his best friend, who usually  
put a cold wall between himself and everyone. He was shocked he  
introduced himself first.

Jake looked at the handsome light brown haired boy who answered. There  
was a scratch along his jaw line but other from the dirt and slight  
bruising he looked fine.

"I'm Ponyboy" the youngest looking one answered looking at him. The  
ones who's name was in the paper. His face was covered in a mess of blood,  
cuts and bruises.

As Jake opened his mouth to ask if that's their real names the  
muscular one interrupted him.

"I'm Darry, their older brother and yes that's their real names. Our  
dad was an original guy."

"And I'm Two-Bit," said the one who's eyes were glazed over, like he  
was day dreaming. "And no that's not my real name but it's what your  
calling me."

Darry looked at Two-Bit, the usual joker and wise cracker of the  
group. If Dally didn't make it, it'd effect everyone. Everyone had a  
role in the group, but without Johnny and Dally they might just break.  
He didn't think they'd be able to lose them both.

"What's your name?" Sodapop asked Jake, trying to keep the  
conversation going.

"I'm Jake." he said with a small forced smile.

Everyone looked at each other awkardly as silence filled the room  
again. Thankfully it didn't last long when the nurse walked in.  
Sodapop stood up as fast as he could and rushed over to her.

"Now hold your horses and sit back down, no need to ambush me." the  
nurse joked dryly with a hint of fear in her eye.

It was then that Sodapop realized the rest of the gang had followed  
his lead and was standing expectedly around her, with slight worry in  
each eye.

Slowly they all reluctantly sat down and looked at her nervously.

_Why'd she want us to sit? _Two-Bit thought nervously. _That's what they  
so in movies when they tell them someone that someone died right? _For  
the first time in his life he wished he watched more shows than his  
beloved Mickey so he might know this. He tapped his foot on the  
ground nervously.

"Well.." the nurse finally continued, "Your friend has suffered alot  
of trauma. We didn't think he'd live."

_Does this mean he's alive?_

"So is he..." Darry led off, waiting for to fill in the blank

"He's alive, but we had to revive him twice. He's still in I.C.U. but  
we got all the fragments from the bullets out." She shook her head  
"Someone out there really cares for him...he should be dead...people  
don't survive things like this." She paused and took a long shakey  
breath "He's asleep right now, but you can visit him two at a time. He  
probably won't wake up 'til at least tomorrow night, but if you want..."

"Alright guys let's go!" Sodapop all but shouted.

"So who wants too go first," Jake started but got cut of by Steve.

"Listen, man, if you are really cop, which I know for a fact you are,  
you know us greasers don't care much fo rules. Yah dig?" he said then  
jogged down the hall to catch up with the rest of the gang, ignoring  
the protests of the nurse.

Jake looked apologeticly at her and promised they wouldn't cause any  
trouble before going to catch up with the teens.

When he came to the door that they disappeared into he walked in  
slowly and looked to the bed with slow eyes.

What he saw terrified him. Dally was lying in the bed, pale and  
needles sticking out of his arm. His heart beat monitor beat every  
few seconds, breaking the silence in the room. His brown hair was a  
little messy, but clean, along with his face. A respitory mask was  
attached to his face. He looked so young and frail, so unlike his  
normal cocky self.

Once someone told Jake that people looked younger when they sleep, and  
this proved it. And even though Dally looked the most peaceful Jake  
has ever seen him, he still wasn't at completly at peace. His eyebrows were  
slightly burrowed, as if waiting for something.

It scared him, as much as he hated to admit. Dallas was well known  
through the department for being trouble, reckless and dangerous. A  
cops first reaction when we see him is to put a hand on your holster,  
ready just in case, and watch him like a eagle, waiting for him to  
slip up. But seeing him lying there, so vurnable, it was like a wake  
up call from God, saying his human, just like you...

Ponyboy looked at Dally laying there. He was shirtless, but bandages  
covered most of his chest. Sheets were pulled up low on his hips.  
His face was bruised and there was some stitches over his eye from  
the rumble.

Pony looked at him being so frail and frigile and felt enraged. _Why  
would he want to leave! Why would he want to leave me! Why would he  
try to kill himself! I miss Johnny too but you can't just leave! You  
selfish son of a bitch!_

As soon as he thought it he felt bad. Dally had been everything but  
selfish. He put everyone before himself.

Ponyboy felt Soda put an arm around his shoulder an hold him tight.  
It was than he relized he was crying. He leaned into Soda and let his  
heart beat sooth him again.

Jake heard a sniffle and saw Ponyboy crying and Sodapop comforting  
him. _These guys really care for each other,_ he thought.

He looked back to Dally and saw a bead of sweat running down the side  
of his face. He looked at it a moment worried when he noticed Dallys  
heart beat picking up. Worry gripped him.

Everyone else must have felt the same way because they all caste  
anxious looks to each other.

Just than a nurse walked in and put another needle in his arm and  
attached it to a new bag.

She looked at us and smiled. "Don't worry, he's just having a bad  
dream. I gave him some sleeping medication which should calm him down.  
By the time he wakes up he'll be so doped up on drugs it'll take  
another day just for him to sober." she laughed genuinly.

She looked down at Dally again. "Poor thing, he was in here earlier  
today. Didn't even think he was supossed to be released yet."

She shook her head sadly. "Must be a horrible thing, can't even shut  
your eyes peacefully. And which one of you is Johnny? He said your  
name a few times along with some others?"

Pony looked down sadly. "Johnny died."

The nurse pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Oh."

Jake looked at Dallas one last time before leaving with the rest of  
them. He's heart shuddered. Dally got nightmares, just like every  
other kid.

When he's kids were younger they used to crawl into bed with him when  
they had a nightmare. He wondered if Dally ever went to someone when  
he was younger and scared. He didn't think so.

"Com'on kid, pull through." he whispered softly before exiting the room.

**. . .**

Ponyboy Curtis waited for everyone to leave the room before talking to  
Dally. He saw Jake whisper something to him that Pony couldn't make  
out than turn and leave. He sat in the chair next to his bed and  
looked at him.

"Dally, Johnny gave me this letter. He wants me to show you the good  
in the world, for you to see a sunset. Dal, please don't leave me. I  
need you. I couldn't last without you and Johnny. Guess what the nurse  
said. That you weren't suspossed to live, and that some one musta'  
been with yah. I think it was Johnny Dals, and maybe even mom. She  
loved you like a son Dally. She wouldn't want you dead, and neither  
would Johnny, or me. Please pull through Dally, I need you. We all  
need you."

With one last look at him Pony left the room.

**. . .**

**Fixed up all the mistakes I could find, but if you see anymore please tell me.**  
**Once again if you are reading this for the first time reviews are always nice :)**


	4. Wanting to Forget

**I do not own The Outsiders!**

It was the next day at 7 at night. Dallys' condition has been getting  
better so he got moved to recovery.

Ponyboy jerked away at the sound of a groan. He looked beside him to  
see Dally moving restlessly in his bed.

Ponyboy sat up and shook Two-Bit awake who had also fallen asleep  
aswell. Two-Bit looked around groggily until Dallys eyes fluttered and  
he groaned something again.

His eyes lit up. "Dally...Dally...com'on man! Wakey, wakey...  
..DALLY!"

Dally jerked awake and looked around warily. "Where the...oh  
god...Johnny..." he moaned.

"It's okay Dals we're here." Two-Bit said reassurally.

Dally tried to focus his eyes on Two-Bit but everything was foggy. He  
giggled innocently. "You look like a blob!" he laughed, wagging hi s  
finger at Two-Bit drunkly.

Two-Bit and Ponyboy shared a worried glance. "It's probably the  
drugs..."

**. . .  
**  
Jake drove his car into the parking lot and searched for a parking  
space. It was the early morning of his day off.

He had been at this hospital two days ago, but he remembered it like  
it was happened seconds ago.

He wondered how Dally was, or if he was even still alive. He couldn't  
believe the kid tried to kill himself. The whole incident with Dally  
was messing with his mind.

Yesterday at work they picked up some drunk kid who was screaming  
Elvis songs all along town. They picked him up for public disturbance,  
but when Jake looked at him, he wondered what his life was like, if  
anyone loved or missed him. He was starting to look at the deliquits  
and criminals as humans and it was ruining his job.

As he walked into the hospital and asked the person at the desk about  
Dallas she had said he was doing well and was in room 217, recovery.

As Jake got to his room and pushed the door open slowly, he wondered  
why he was even here. It's not like Dally or any of his friends would  
even want him there. It's not like Dally ever meant anything to him.  
But he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he saw him, so he went in.

Dally was on the bed resting. Thankfully the blanket was pulled over  
his chest this time so he didn't have to look at his broken body.  
The respitory mask was not on his face anymore so he could see his  
mouth, nose and the bruise on his cheek still.

Ponyboy was sitting in the chair next to him beside Two-Bit, both  
sleeping peacefully.

_Okay you saw him time to go..._

Just as he was turning to leave a nurse walked in busily and woke  
Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked around groggily and saw Jake standing by the door  
looking kind of flustered while the nurse was busy talking to him.

"Oh good, you must be Dallas' gaurdian." She slightly narrowed her  
eyes at him, probably trying to figure out how he managed to raise a  
kid that turned out like Dally, Pony laughed dryly to himself.

"I'm Debra one of his nurses. He's getting better exceedly well. He  
should be ready to come home in a few days, but make sure he has  
lots of rest and doesn't overwork himself. He should come back a  
few weeks after to remove those stiches. We'll get you a prescription  
for some pain killers to help him deal with the pain. I'll grab you another  
chair so you can stay. Give me a second." she said without taking a breath  
than hurrying off before Jake could get one word in. He looked down  
defeated.

"Guess your staying longer than you thought, huh?" Two-Bit laughed at  
him. His attitude had returned back to normal since they were told  
that Dally would be fine.

Ponyboy looked over at him. Guess he was awake too.

"Umm yeah I guess." Jake murmured. As he sunk down into the chair the  
nurse brought him.

As soon as the nurse left the room Jake let out a breath he had been  
holding. He tried to be as quiet a he could because he didn't want to  
disrupt the peace.

He relaxed a little and shut his eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

**. . .**

Jake moaned when he felt a sharp jab hit his ribs. He looked up to  
see Two-Bit looking at him.

"It's 5 o'clock. Figured I should wake you up, in case, yah know, you  
had to go get some doughnuts or something."

Jake laughed sarcastically as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. He felt  
a pressed feeling in his adomen and excused himself to the bathroom.

Two-Bit watched as Jake left the room. _Finally someone who appreciates  
my humour_ he laughed to himself. Than he noticed Dally stirring under  
the sheets.

"Hey Pony! I think he's waking up!"

Pony moaned and yawned, than looked at Dally. Sure enough, Dally was  
slowly waking up.

"Hey," Two-Bit coaxed quietly.

"Mmmmhhhmm...Hi Two-Bit" Dally murmed, opening his eyes and  
looking at Two-Bit. He looked around the room. "Where the hell am?"

Pony glanced at Two-bit worried. "The hospital Dal..." he said slowly.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "No shit. But why? Was I drunk or something?"  
Two-Bits eyes clouded over, _why couldn't he remember?_ "The cops shot  
you Dal.."

Dally felt his eyes open wide but he tried to look calm. "What? Why?  
Did I slash their tires or something?...Why aren't you looking  
at me...Guys this ain't funny...Two-Bit if this is your idea of  
a joke I'm gonna kill you...Pony...?" he looked at them desperatly.  
He tried to look relaxed but found himself panicking. _What happened?_

"Don't you remember Dal?" Pony moaned and his eyes brimming to the  
edges with unfallen tears.

Dallas looked at them blank. He searched his mind for something that  
could have happened. "Guys...Is Sodapop alright?" When he got no  
answer he guessed again. "Darry?"

Ponyboy looked at him eye to eye now. "Johnny's dead Dal. You tried to  
kill yourself. You tried to kill yourself 'cause Johnny died."

Dally shook his head and laughed a little but all he got were blank  
stares. It couldn't be possible...could it?

Suddenly he remembered everything, Johnny killing the soc, the church,  
the fire..._no. No. NO. NO! No it can't be!  
_  
Two-Bit saw Dally. eyes widen a bit and he's eyes glazed over.  
"Dal...?" No response.

He felt his heart quicken. "Dal..." he grabbed Dallas' arm a little.

Suddenly Dallas was screaming.

"NOOOO! HE'S NOT DEAD! JOHNNY CANT BE DEAD!" he started  
thrashing around.

Two-Bit saw Ponyboy stand up and run to the hall, but he couldn't take  
his eyes off the one that had been unbreakable, untouchable, break.  
The guy who got him out of tough situations and got him to the Curtis'  
when he was too drunk to even walk. The guy who scared all the socs,  
and greasers. The guy who would never back down from a fight, no  
matter the odds. The guy who took the heat back when he broke the  
windows at school.

He felt someone drag him out of the room. The door slammed shut  
infront of him.

**. . .**

Jake was walking slowly out of the bathroom when he heard the  
screaming. He picked up his pace and jogged quickly back to the room.  
He was greeted by a wide eyed Two-Bit and a worried Ponyboy.

"What happened?" Jake asked glancing at the closed door, fearing the  
worse.

Two-Bit ran a hand through his hair and paced around. "I dunno man.  
He just didn't remember. He didn't fucking remember about Johnny. But  
when we told him he freaked out. How could he not remember?" He  
lowered his voice and said more to himself than anyone else "He  
didn't remember. How couldn't he remember. He didn't..."

Ponyboy felt his eyes rim with tears._ No _he scolded himself again.  
_You ain't fuckin' crying again!_

He needed to get out of there. "I'll phone the gang." he muttered than  
darted down the hall.

As he hung up the phone and walked slowly back to Dallys room he tried  
to keep his cool. He'd phoned Sodapop who said he'll be there as fast  
as he could with everyone else.

When he finally got to the room Jake was outside waiting. "They said  
we should go back to the waiting room." he said glumly, knowing it  
just more awkard silence, and time to worry.****

. . .

Ponyboy looked at the opening doors and saw the rest of the gang come  
in.

They've been waiting for about twenty minutes and multiple security  
officer had ran by towards Dally's room. The yelling had stopped about  
ten minutes ago, but they still wouldn't let them back in.

As Darry, Steve and Sodapop walked into the waiting room, Two-Bit  
explained what happened, Sodapop concentrated on Jake's face.

He wondered why he was even still here. It's not like he cared about  
Dallas, or any of them for the matter. Maybe the fuzz sent him to  
question Dally. Or maybe he was keeping up appearances because he was  
susposed to be Dally's 'legal' gaurdian.

Ponyboy thought about Johnny, and how much he wished to talk to him.  
_Why'd you leave me buddy?_ He thought sadly.

Darry looked up as a nurse walked in and looked at them. "Well you can  
see Dallas if you want now, it's susposed to be two at a time but..."  
Darry studied her in wonder of her pause and relized she was the same  
nurse they'd ignored a few days ago.

He nodded in thanks and led the gang down towards Dallas' room.

When he got there he pushed the door opened and led everyone inside.  
Dally was in the bed still, but his arms were strapped to the bed  
now. His face was as cold and impassive as ever but it now had little  
saddness in it, like a vase with a crack in it, letting a little drop  
of water out. His eyes looked like the ocean on a windless day, going  
on forever and looking lost. He looked dead.

Dally rolled his head to look at everyone who came in the room. He  
was surprised a cop came in too, probably the guy who saved him, he  
thought angrily. He tried to keep the anger in him but it faded  
quickly, who cares? He'll just kill hinself later, he deserved it.

"Why'd you save me?" Dally asked quietly and emotionless. "Why  
couldn't you just let me go..."

Jake opened he's mouth to reply, but didn't make any sound. How could  
he reply to that?

"SHUT UP YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" Everyone looked at Ponyboy  
shocked, but Ponyboy didn't notice. He was to busy glaring at Dally,  
his face red. "FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!  
WHY WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE US! WE ALREADY LOST ENOUGH! YOU SELFISH BITCH! I HATE YOU!" He was sobbing by the end of it.

"Pony..." Darry said softly.

"Just leave me alone." Ponyboy started walking to the door, his head  
low. Not even Sodapop tried to stop him.

"Ponyboy...I'm sorry.." Dally tried but Pony kept walking.

"I'll stay."

Everyone looked at Dallas who just mumbled something. They gave him a  
confused look.

He looked up to meet their stares and said, louder this time "I said  
I'll fuckin' stay."

Ponyboy stopped and looked up to Dally, "Promise?"

Dallas looked at ponyboy and his eyes, that looked so lost and  
desperate, like Johnnys did.

He thought for a minute, than looked up and said in a steady tone,  
"Promise."

**. . .**

Another fixed up chap, jeez I cannot believe how bad I was :0  
My grammer sucked!

So if this is your first time reading the story, reviews are extremly  
appreciated! 


	5. Different?

The next few days went by quickly and uneventful.

Dally was lying in his bed, absentmindedly looking out the single  
window when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to see two  
officers walk in followed by Darry, Jake and a nurse. He had been  
updated on Jake faking his gardian so he guessed that's why he was  
here, and the officers probably were to question him, but why the hell  
was Darry there? Moral support?

"About time y'all got here" he smirked at the officers. They responded  
with a glare.

"Hello Dally how are you?" They asked with mock symathy quickly wiping their previous glare off.

He rolled his eyes. "Get on with it."They nodded than begain asking him a series of questions about what had happened the night he robbed the convinience store. He answered monotone, adding snarky comments when possible, and made sure to not mention any parts that showed any of he's breakdowns. _Can't let them know any weakness, they'll use it against you. _He had learnt this at an early age.

After a half hour of it they were finishing up. "Alright, almost  
done," _Thank god, _the officer added quietly in he's head. "So you're  
trial will be in about a month, but until then you'll have to be in a  
juvinile detention facility to assure you will not try to skip outta  
town."

Dally shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Not that he wanted to go  
back, it was in fact one of his least favourite places, but he wasn't  
about to get down on he's knees and beg for forgiveness. If you don't  
care you can't get hurt.

"He can't go there!" the nurse interrupted. "His condition is still  
bad and he needs lots of rest and must get his meds!"

"Dont worry they'll make sure he gets his drugs." They said carelessly.  
The nurse narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've seen what happens in juvy. I use to work there to fix them up  
and it's never pretty! It's hard enough to survive in there without  
being next to cripple! He might be dead by the end of next month! Now  
that wouldn't help, would it!"

"I can handle myself," Dally grumbled angerily but was ignored.

"Where do you think he should go then?" the cop shot back.

"Anywhere but there!"

"He could stay in Soda's old room." Darry offered.

"And let you greasers help him get out of the country! I don't think  
so!"

"He could stay at my place," Jake offered quietly. He opened his eyes  
in shock. _Why the hell did you say that! He's a greaser! He'll  
probably rob you than run! And you didn't even ask Katie, your frickin  
wife! And what about Randy! Do you never think you stupid..._ and then  
he continued on to mentally curse himself.

The fuzz shrugged at each other. He was a cop, and it's better than  
nothing. "Could work."

Dally pulled his wide eyes away from Jake to the cops who just agreed.

Forgetting his rule about not caring he shook his head and said "No  
way. No way in fuckin hell will I stay with a fuckin cop! I am not going to stay there!"

The cops shared a confused glance, they thought Dallas lived there. But  
laughing silently at Dally's protests they looked at Jake.

"So it's settled. You have to know where he is 24-7. And we'll check  
in randomly to assure he's still there. See you soon than." And with  
that they took off.

Dally looked at where they used to stand in shock. Did they just not  
hear him? He wasn't going to stay there. The nurse laughed at Dally's blank face and started walking out of the room. He glared at her. "Thanks for the help grease. I would've been better in the cooler!"

She smirked and muttered something about pay back for before before  
exiting the room.

Jake looked at him. "Grease?"

Dallas shrugged. "Once a greaser always a greaser, don't matter if you  
got some snazzy uniform on. Just reminding her s'all."

Darry laughed at him. "Who woulda' thought. The famous bad ass Dally  
Winston living with a cop"

Dally glared at him. "Like I said before. There's no way in hell I'm  
staying there."

Now it was Darry's turn to glare. "You promised Ponyboy you'd stay."

They glared at each other for another minute before Dally broke it  
off. "Can't I stay at your place and then go to his when they're  
gonna check?"

"Nope. They said it'll be random. Sorry bud, your stuck."

Dally grumbled a little but than looked at Jake. "I don't like this  
anymore than you do. But it looks like I'm stuck with you for the next  
while, so I stay outta your way, you stay outta mine. Deal?"

Jake could only nod. He silently cursed every swear word he could  
think of than a few others he made up on the spot. "Fine. But I have  
to check with my wife first." he stated getting up to use the phone.

Darry smiled mockinly sweet. "Oh you have a wife? Any kids?" Dally  
looked at him confused. Darry wasn't one to joke. Than it hit him. He  
might have kids! He hated younger kids, but he'd take them over a full  
grown soc anyday, unless he wanted to fight.

"Yeah actually. Uh Randy. And my wife's name is Katie."

Dally and Darry looked at him intensely, both giving him a hard stare.  
Jake shifted from foot to foot in the sudden mood change. "How old is  
Randy?" Dally demanded.

"Uhh he's about your age. 17."

Dally swore under his breath. "Darry I don't think I can do this.  
His kids a soc. We can't even be in the same half of town, not let  
alone one house. It's not even humanly it I ain't doing it."

Darry rubbed the back of his neck annoyed. He hated how right Dally  
was. Dallas Winston was a known name throughout the town. When socs  
jump them, they run away at the mention of his name sometimes. They  
hated him, but he hated them right back. It was an impossible feat.  
They try to kill each other when they see one another on instinct.  
They can't live in the same house. It'd be hard enough even if Jake  
didn't have a kid getting to the house without getting jumped. He's  
house was in soc territory. Dally wasn't suspossed to be there. And if one was always waiting for him when he got home absolutly nothing good could come from it.

"Yes it is Dally. And at least try. You promise you'd stay." said a  
voice from the door. They looked up to see Ponyboy standing there.

Dally glanced at the clock. It was already 3. Almost an hour had gone by.  
Ponyboy has visited him everyday after school until visiting hours  
ended. Dallas remembered the last time he was here.

**...**

_Ponyboy looked at Dallas seriously. "You know I didn't mean it,right?"_

"Mean what?" Dally asked, although he already knew the answer.

"When I said I hated you. I didn't mean it."

Dally sighed. "Yeah, I know you didn't mean it, but you should have. I  
wish you did."

Pony looked at him in shock "What'd'ya mean?"

"Its my fault Johnny died. And then I left you at the hospital. What  
if you got jumped?"

Ponyboys eyebrows furrowed together, deep in thought. "Its not your  
fault he died dal. If anyone it's mine. I asked him to come to the  
lot, and I lead him to the church, and I didn't do nothing to help him  
out. If anything it's my fault."

"It ain't your fault pony. And don't you forget it." Dally growled at  
him.

Pony looked up and they changed the subject, knowing full well that  
what they said meant nothing, that they both still blamed themselves  
and nothing somebody could say could change that.

**...**

"So Randy isn't a real soc?"

Dally looked around. Shit what did I miss? He wondered how long had  
past since he zoned out. He looked at the clock. _Fuck 5 minutes!  
_  
"Yeah, he talked to me a few days ago with Two-Bit. Said he didn't like  
the fighting and was gonna skip the rumble. He's a decent guy."

_Wait isn't Randy the cop guys kid?_

"No soc is decent." Dally stated.

Ponyboy looked at him. "Yeah I know. But Randy ain't a soc, he's just a guy."

Dally rolled his eyes. Big whoop. He's got money, he's a soc.

"Please Dal. Just give it a shot." Dally looked at him with a hard stare. Eventually he caved. "Fine. But if I end up killing him, it's on you."

Ponyboy looked ready to jump for joy when the rest of the gang walked  
in.

"Kill who?" Steve asked flopping down on the bottom of the bed.

Darry smirked at Dally and ignored the evil glare he got in return  
"Dally is living with the cop and a soc until his trial."

They looked at Dally in shock. "Against my will" Dallas added in after a uncomfortable silence.

"You are living with a soc?" Sodapop asked slowly still trying to  
comperhand it.

Ponyboy answered this time. "Not a soc. Randy. You know the guy I told  
you about."

Sodapop raised his eyebrows. "Jake kid's Randy? Guess the apple  
doesn't fall far from the tree."

The rest of the gang though who hadn't known the story still looked  
coldly at Dally. Dally glared right back until they looked away.  
Dallas would have grinned but he was still gaining his rep back after  
his sucide attempt. He was glad they still feared him a bit at least.

"Is that the guy who talked to you at the gas station?" Two-Bit  
questioned. Ponyboy nodded in response.

Two-Bit gave a small nod of approval.

The only one who hadn't responded yet was Steve. They looked at him  
expectently. If he didn't agree Dallas wouldn't do it, they were  
closer than family so if one didn't agree it was over.

"Fine, I guess. If you all think this Randy guy is okay I'm good with  
it too." he grumbled.

The tension left the room quickly and was filled with humour and jokes  
appointed at Dally and the soc, Randy.

Jake smiled from behind the door. He was glad that the rest of Dallas'  
friends accepted the idea. Though it puzzled him what they were saying  
about Randy though. Why did they hate socs so much. He knew they fight  
alot and were territoral, but they seemed to hate Randy as soon as  
they knew he was a 'soc'. And they said he knew Ponyboy. How? He  
guessed he'd ask later.

As he pushed open the door he forced a smile on his face. "Wife  
agreed after little bribing. You can stay."

Two-Bit nearly fell off the chair he was on. "YEAH! Dallas is here  
another month! We should celebrate! Let's have dinner tonight! We can  
have it at Darry's! I'll bring the beer!"

Dallas faked a groan. "Sorry Two-Bit, but I think I should settle in a bit. Guess I'll have to skip it. Maybe next time bud."

Two-Bit looked depressed but only for a minute. "HEY! We can have it  
at Jake's house! We can see his house that way too!"

Darry rolled his eyes. Only Two-Bit could plan a party at someone  
elses house and invite himself over.

Jake swallowed nervously. They will probably be over alot anyways,  
might as well get acquired now. "Sure. I guess that will be fine. But no beer." he added quickly as a second thought.

Two-Bit jumped for joy. "YEAH!"  
Dally and Darry groaned. Sodapop looked at Steve happily who gave him  
a unhappy look in rolled his eyes in the corner at their  
antics. _Too bad you ain't here to see this Johnny, _Ponyboy thought  
while wiping a single tear from his cheek.

Jake looked at them and mentally slapped himself. He just invited 6  
teenage greasers over for dinner. Pushing all judgmental and predjudice thoughts away he remembered about how much Randy's  
friends could eat when they came over. He left to phone Katie again  
and tell her to make lots of extras.  
**...**  
Darry looked at the group of boys following him down the street. They  
took precautions, cutting across backyards and avoiding street lights  
but they stillall felt a little nervous in the west side. All around them  
were big mansions, but thankfully no socs were walking around. He  
glanced at the address written on he's hand before stopping in front  
of a large brick house. It was average compared to the surronding  
houses but compared to their own houses it might as well have been the  
White House.

"I can't believe people live in these. It must take a bazillion people  
to fill one of 'em!" Sodapop exclaimed.

"I can't believe Dally is living in here!" Steve added, trying to look  
bored but Darry could see his eyes shining.

"Please be on your best behavior." Darry begged one last time before walking up to the door.

He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to impress Jake. Darry  
knew Sodapop and Ponyboy had good manners but he hoped they used them.  
Darry was most worried about Two-Bit. He figured Steve would keep to  
himself and Dally would be, well, Dally. But if Two-Bit got comfortable  
enough to be himself in that house, nothing good could come from it.

As they reached the door Darry hit the doorbell an they listened to  
the chorus of rings that echoed through the house.

Sodapop shuffled he's feet nervously. He didn't know why he felt  
nervous but he did. He glanced over at his best friend Steve and  
noticed he was biting his bottom lip a little, something Soda noticed  
he does when he gets nervous._ Guess I'm not the only one _he laughed to  
himself silently.

He wondered what Jake's wife was wondered if she was anything like Jake. He hoped she was. The gang acted like themselves around Jake, instead of the normal cold face cops and socs usually only see. He learnt soon enough as the door opened.

There stood a petite woman with blond hair and angelic features. She  
had a high waisted skirt with a white blouse. She also had a warm smile on  
her face. "Hello. Come on in, dinner should be ready soon."

As she led them in to the house Sodapop couldn't help but gawk. The  
house very nice, and everything in it seemed expensive and fragile. But  
the thing that hit Sodapop the hardest was how homey it was. There  
were pictures of Jake, Katie and who he guessed to be Randy everywhere  
along with a few who he guessed to be relatives. Everything felt so  
welcoming. The Curtis' house was like the cooler compared to here.

Katie led them to a staircase and called up for Randy.

As Randy walked down the stairs he tried to keep his cool. He had met  
Dally less than an hour ago and was still a little fraked out by the  
fact the teen he was literally raised to hate adn fear was living with him. He  
had heard alot about Dallas, things he shrugged off as rumours at the time, but  
now everything he had heard about him was getting to hard not to  
believe. His face was so impassive and scary, though he'd never  
admit it. But his eyes shocked him the most. They were filled with  
hatred, almost as if somethings had left permanent scars in them.

As he walked down the stairs he saw a group of greasers at the bottom.  
He took a deep breath and continued down.

You hate fighting, you hate the diversity, so your going to change and  
make it better he kept remindig himself.

As he neared the bottom of the stairs he saw Ponyboy who greeted him  
and everyone seemed to relax a little. It was then that he relized how  
out of place they looked all dirty and greasy in the clean and  
expensive room. He almost laughed. Than he realized that they were  
probably just as worried as him and they were in socs' territory to  
make them feel even more out of place. It helped him feel better  
knowing they were all in the same boat.

"Hi," he said with the best smile he could muster on his face.

**Sup guys :D happy thanksgiving for the canadians out there (like me :D) please review, why so many story alerts and favourites but no reviews? reviews make me happy and inspirational :D hope oyu enjoyed and jake will be a main character if your wondering. I dont own anything btw :D (minus the non original people) Good day :D**


	6. Dinner

**As you know I own nothing. Enjoy :D**

**...**

Randy learnt all the greasers names soon enough. After a few minutes  
in the living room Two-Bit grabbed the remote and literally screamed  
when three Micky shows were on at the same time.

Randy figured he must have looked pretty shocked because Darry, the  
big muscular one who was Pony's eldest brother and guardian, told him  
to ignore him, while glaring at Two-Bit.

All of the gang accepted Randy pretty well, but Dally (who came down  
from his room a few minutes after Randy) and Steve.

Randy happily socialized with all of them but especially with Darry.  
Steve figured that was because Darry was almost a soc and Randy could  
pass for a grease if he changed his clothes and was little  
tougher.

Katie came in the living room after about 20 minutes and invited them  
in to dining room to eat. They had one room to cook in and another one to  
eat in!

As they seated around the large table they gawked at the large meal  
Katie prepared. Darry shot all of them a warning look not to serve  
themselves until they were told to. After a few horrendous minutes  
Katie finally joined them and told them to dig in.

Steve did just that. He helped himself to some mashed potatoes,  
chicken and even some broccoli before looking up to look at everyone  
else.

Two-Bits face was already stuffed, and Katie was happily watching him  
enjoy himself. Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy were neat and looked the same as  
Randy when they ate. Steve figured he'd copy they're actions and try to look  
semi-respectable but he felt awkward cutting he's turkey into neat little strips  
before eating.

Dally himself ate only a little and his face never showed any  
emotion. He finished first and although still hungry didn't help himself to anymore.  
To entertain himself by glaring at Randy until he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
Dally allowed a little smirk on his face at the socs discomfort.

The dinner pasted with little conversation. Once everyone was done a lady came in  
and gathered their dishes.

Dally looked at her confused. _They had a...  
_

"You have a maid?" Two-Bit asked shocked.

Katie smiled at him. "Yep."

Dally shook his head. He could have a little fun with this.

While the maid cleared the dishes Katie looked around the room happily.  
She started a conversation with Darry about his job and soon learned  
he actually worked two jobs, and looked after his younger brothers! And  
he was nearly past twenty!

Steve looked around the table pointlessly listening to all the conversations  
around him. Darry and Katie were discussing roofing or something while  
Dally and Ponyboy talked quietly to one another. _Since when were they  
friends? _Even his best bud Sodapop deserted him to talk to Jake about  
the aspects of coloured food, and Jake oddly enough looked interested.

Steve drummed his fingers on the table for a few minutes until he  
started feeling uncomfortable. He looked around the table and saw  
Randy sitting across from him looking just as bored. _What the hell.  
_  
"So you living with Dals huh?"

Randy looked up at Steve, the one who talked to him. He thought Steve  
didn't like him. But the question seemed genuine. "Yup. He's a little..umm.."

"Scary?" Steve finished for him.

Randy chuckled a little. "Yeah. A little."

Steve couldn't help but grin back.

**...**

After some desert of chocolate cake, not as good as Darry's though,  
they retired to the living room again.

Darry glanced around the room. Steve and Soda were engulfed in a game  
of poker, Sodapop still trying to cheat, with Katie and Jake.

Ponyboy sat on the couch talking to Randy about some book and Two-Bit  
sat happily in front of the television.

Suddenly Steve and Sodapop started going at it about cheating and next  
thing he knew they were on the ground wrestling.

Darry stood up to break them up and give them a good word or two about  
being a good guest when he felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him  
back down. He glanced beside him to see Dally sitting there. He  
wondered when he got there, he hadn't notice him.

Dally silently motioned for Darry to look at Katie and Jake, who  
didn't seem displeased by Soda and Steve's actions, but seemed rather  
amused by it.

Darry rubbed his temple. "They seem so.." he led off not being able  
to find the right word.

"Natural around them." Dally finished. "I know what you mean. Two-Bit  
wasn't even here two minutes before he totalled his rep by freaking  
out over frickin' Mickey Mouse. And Sodapop and Steve are acting how  
they act at your house, same goes for Pony."

Darry watched them silently and agreed. Not one of them seemed to have  
a hint of their tough facade up.

Darry shook his head again. "They act like they've known these people  
they're whole life. They didn't put up any walls or tried to be cold. They just..."  
he finish with a gesture of his hand. "Are themselves."

Dally nodded in return. They sat in silence a few minutes before Dally  
spoke again.

"You act like yourself too, you know." he said motioning to Darry. "You try to  
impress Jake, alot like you tried to impress your dad."

Darry looked at him in shock. _What was he getting at?  
_  
"They are a lot like them," he continued, "Your parents, I mean. Jake  
and Katie are alot like them."

Darry looked Katie, the way she smiled lovingly at Jake, just like his mom did.  
The way Jake looked proudly at Sodapop after winning his first hand of poker  
without cheating. The same his dad looked at him after he ran his first touchdown.

"Yeah, you might be right." Darry said quietly, still watching them.

"I know I am." Dally said with a smirk, ending the small moment they had.

Darry looked at him now, the gleam in his eye gone. "Your as right as you are 16."  
He said grinning when a look of shock passed through Dally's features, lasting only  
a second, but enough to make Darry proud of himself.

**...**

As the night went on, Dally watched everyone, more in the back round  
than anywhere else. As the night neared the end he slipped out the back door  
onto the porch. He looked at the stars twinkling in the sky. It reminded him of Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes. I just wanted to say..." When he couldn't think of anything decent  
to say he swore. "Fuck. I'm sorry Johnnycakes." He sighed loudly before sitting on the  
floor, his back to the wall.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back. He inhaled through the  
Kools and felt himself relaxing. He opened his eyes as he saw Jake  
and Katie walking onto the deck.

Sliding even farther into the shadows until he wasn't visible he put his cigarette  
out and listened as hard as he could.

"They all seem to be getting along fine." he heard Jake say.

"Yeah, they do." Katie had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Kate..what's wrong? If it's Dally it's fine. He doesn't have to stay.  
I kinda just said it."

"No. No. No...that's not it...well it is.."Dally smirked to himself. _Already had enough  
of me. _"He just doesn't seem...happy." _Oh. _He hadn't expected that.

He heard Jake chuckle softly. "Katie. Don't worry about it. He's always like that..."

He could almost imagine Katie frowning. "I guess...but it's not right.."

"The world ain't right. If the world was right, everyone'd be perfect.  
Everyone be accepted and nobody would be alone. But it isn't right, so every ones  
different 'cause of different stuff. We can't do nothing 'bout it though. It's just life."

Dally remembered Johnny saying something like that before. He didn't  
get why it was even worth dreaming, 'cause it'd never happen.

"I know but still..." Katie stopped mid sentence. Dally wondered why but his question  
was answered in a couple seconds after some very unmistakable sounds. He looked  
away and tried to block out the noises.

After a few awkward minutes he heard Jake murmur "Come on. Let's go  
inside." Then the silhouttes disappeared back into the house.

Dallas rubbed his neck confused. Why'd she care if he was happy?

He pondered that thought for a minute before heading back inside. They seemed like  
half decent people. He guessed he'd be able to last for a bit...for Pony's sake at least.

**...**

Darry and the rest of the gang was crowded at the door. "Come back  
anytime." Katie said while smiling fondly at them. Jake looked at her  
happily, he didn't think she'd be so accepting to them.

"Oh we will." Two-Bit said grinning before Darry could decline.

"Thank you for the dinner." Darry added in nodding curtly and opening the  
door.

As they filed out the door Dally came along. With the door shut firm  
behind him he pulled Ponyboy aside.

"Hey Dals." Pony greeted.

"Hey. Listen kid. Be safe. Don't be going doing stupid things, or  
you'll gotta deal with me. Yah dig?"

Ponyboy watched him shift uncomfortably and knew that he was was not  
use to having to act like this, like he cared.

"Yeah, I dig."

Dally nodded. "Tuff. So listen, you ain't going come 'round here less  
one of the gangs with yah. I don't need you getting jumped with a load  
a socs around here."

Pony nodded agreeing. "What 'bout you."

Dally shrugged. "I figure I'll be in the east side most my day, and  
come back to sleep and stuff. I'm not gonna hang around the house,  
or town, all day."

"Alright, but don't you do anything stupid either. And try to not piss  
Jake or Katie off too much. The cooler ain't a good way to spend  
Christmas."

Dally chuckled. He forgot Christmas was coming up. "Don't think I haven't  
spent a Christmas outta the cooler." he lied. He has never spent a  
Christmas in jail, but knew Pony would believe him because he made sure  
not to see the gang around the holiday season, he didn't want to intrude  
their family moments. But Johnny, Steve and even Two-Bit did the same.

"Ponyboy! Common! We're going!" they heard Darry yell from down the driveway.

"Darrys calling, I should head." Pony murmured looking up to Dally.

"Yeah, bye kid."

"Bye Dals." Ponyboy glanced over his shoulder as he walked towards Darry and  
the gang to see Dallas limping into the house.

"Bye Johnny" he whispered softly stopping and looking to the sky before jogging  
to catch up with the gang.

**...**

**Hope you liked. Storys really really gonna start now. Before it was like intro  
to it I guess. If this wasnt clear Im doing movie discriptions. So i kinda forgot  
about this before but do you want Cherry? I realized like 2 minutes ago nobody  
answered before (yeah im forgetful) And it's December, because i have some ideas  
and have no clue what the actual month is.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and liked it :D Ps Tim is gonna be in it alot soon cause  
i love him too. :D**


	7. Missed Me

**I own nothing except for the non original stuff :) Slight mention of rape,  
no graphics at all. I have absolutely no ability with that stuff.**

Once Dallas limped into the house he headed up to his room instantly.  
As soon as he got in his room he plopped down on the bed and looked  
around.

The walls were dark blue, looking more purple were the moon hit it. On  
one side of the room there was a bed, on the other a desk and a  
cabinet. A few articles of clothing were deserted in the corner where  
Dally had left them.

Dally laid back on the bed and was overcome by a wave of tiredness. He  
forced himself to painfully pull his tee shirt over his head before  
resting his head on the pillow, falling quickly into a fitful sleep.

**...**

_Flames surrounded him, black smoke filled the air, suffocating him. He  
was about to turn and dart out the room when he heard it. Quiet at  
first, but growing louder slowly._

_"Help!" the voice screamed. Johnny's voice._

_Without thinking Dallas plunged into the darkness and tried to follow  
the voice._

_He heard it again beside him. As he turned to face that direction he heard_  
_it once again, the opposite way though. He spun around helplessly as Johnny's_  
_cries of pain filled the room._

_Dally tried to call his name but the smoke got stuck in his throat,_  
_sending him to the ground in a coughing fit, leaving him gasping for_  
_breath. The edges of his vision blurred._

_The flames parted in front of him revealing Johnny, lying on the_  
_ground. Although he couldn't see his chest he somehow he knew he wasn't_  
_breathing._

_"Noooo!" Dallas shrieked, chorused by a new voice._

_Dally swung his head to the left, in the direction of the other_  
_voice, only to see Ponyboy curled up in a corner, his knees pulled up_  
_to his chest and his head buried in his arms._

_"I'm sorry.." Dally heard himself sob._

_Ponyboy looked up from his knees. Hi eyes were hollow, pits of blackness  
tears of blood were running down his face._

_"It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Pony yelled._

_Dally opened his mouth to grovel again but felt something grip his wrist._  
_"You brought this on yourself."_

_He looked at his arm to see a burnt hand pulling him. Johnny. But it_  
_wasn't him anymore. It was like he was sleep walking, his voice_  
_emotionless, his eyes dead._

_"I'm sorry Johnny! Please don't!"_

_"You brought this on yourself..." Johnny murmured while dragging Dally_  
_across the floor with inhuman strength._

_Suddenly the flames grew larger, reaching out to Dallas' body and  
biting him angrily. Pain tore through him._

_"You brought this on yourself." Johnny mumbled one last time before_  
_yanking Dally like a rag doll furiously in front of him. He heard a groan as_  
_the floor weakened under him than the ground beneath him shattered._

_Soon he was falling, falling, falling..._

**...**

Dallas shot awake in bed. His body drenched in sweat. His heart  
beated mercilessly in his chest. He found he was gasping for breath.

You brought this on yourself. Johnny's words echoed in his head. His  
words echoed in his head..._His_ words...

**...**

_A small dark haired boy, no older than 6, was huddled in a corner in  
the kitchen. One hand was holding his cheek, reddening at a quick  
rate. The other one clenched in a shaking fist at his side._No else will every make me sound weak_ he vowed._

_"You worthless son-of-a-bitch! Money doesn't grow on trees you know!_  
_Fuckin' glasses cost a fuckin' lot!" the large man in front of him_  
_yelled, hitting the boys head once more._

_Dallas stole a glance to the ground in the corner where pieces of the_  
_broken cup laid fallen on the floor. Stupid cup. Wasn't even his_  
_fault. Damn handle broke. Worthless piece of-_  
_He was interrupted mid-thought by a loud crack._

_"Listen to when I talk boy!"_

_Dallas turned reluctantly to the man his mother had fallen for. Mitch._  
_The man Dally hated more than anything. The man she loved more than she_  
_loved him. More than she'll ever love him._

_"I'm gonna teach you some manners boy."_

_Dallas fought back tears. He wasn't going to give in to him._

_He heard the familiar jangle as he slowly unbuckled his belt..._  
_His body tensed against his will._

_The familiar scathing as he slid his belt through the loops..._  
_He closed his eyes and prayed that he'd tell him to turn around, lift_  
_he's shirt, belt him, anything but that..._

_The zip as he undid his pants..._  
_His whole body was shaking. He squeezed his eyes tight and prayed_  
_for something, anything to happen to stop this..._

_"Please don't.." Dally begged. He hated how shaky his voice sounded._

_"You deserve this boy. You brought it on yourself.."_

**...**

Dally took a sharp intake of breath as he came back to reality.

_Why were they coming back again? _he thought angrily after his  
flashback. _You beat this. You stopped him one night. You ran away.  
He's not near you. You could beat him anyways. Your bigger now.  
Tougher. Meaner._ But as much as he tried to convince himself his hands wouldn't stop  
shaking. Finally he held them together to try to keep them still.  
The ticking of the clock seemed to get louder every passing second.  
Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-  
tock. Tick-tock.

"Screw it." he muttered while pulling himself up off his bed. Pain  
shot through his chest, leaving him paralyzed for a minute.

Finally he managed to pull a shirt on and he crept out of his room.

Making sure to not make a sound he walked down the hall. He heard  
quiet snoring coming from where he suspected was Jake and Katie's room.

As he finally managed to get down the stairs he entered the main  
bathroom and searched through the cabinets until he found some  
painkillers. Not bothering to read the directions he dry-swallowed three  
than headed back to the hall and found his boots.

Yanking them on he slipped into the crisp air outside.

Sticking to the shadows he found his way back into the east side with  
in minutes.

He walked around pointlessly for a hour or so than settled on leaning  
on a pole, sucking on a weed every few minutes.

Eventually people started staggering out of bars, cars drove by and  
children chased each other down the street.

He looked up to see the sun had risen, awakening the town.

He headed towards the Curtis' house but didn't get far.

He saw Tim Sheppard heading out of Bucks but didn't think anything of  
it until he felt a rough hand on his shoulder yank him around.

"Dallas?" Tim's voice was filled with disbelief.

Dally rolled his eyes._ Probably still wasted from a night of partying.  
_  
Tim's eyes opened wide. "Your dead." He said it as a statement, but  
in a questioning tone.

"Tim get your head out of your ass. Do I really look dead ta you? Are  
you high?" Dally looked closer at Tim trying to find any signs that he was in fact  
drunk or high and not crazy.

"No. No. No. No..." Tim shook his head. "The cops shot you. They  
killed you. They shot you 'cause you had a gun. 'Cause you had my gun...oh god  
my gun..."

Dallas looked at him bewildered. _Tim thought he was dead? _Then it hit  
him. _Tim was like this because he thought he was dead!  
_  
Tim was still rambling on about something about his gun, his eyes wide  
and wild.

Dally looked around. People couldn't see Tim like this. He was probably one of  
the toughest hoods right up with Dallas...or a little under him.

He grabbed his shoulders an shook him. When Tim adverted he gaze he  
shook him again until his eyes met his own.  
"Tim. Look at me. I'm not dead. The cops shot me, but I lived. I'm not  
dead."

Dallas studied Tim's face as his expression went from confusion,  
understanding, embarrassment than finally rage.

"You stole my fuckin' gun!" Tim swore at Dally.

Dallas might've smiled to see his friend back to normal, but put on a  
cold expression instead, removing his hands he was embarrassed to find  
still on Tim's shoulders.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Prove to me it was your gun and maybe  
I'll think about repaying you." he retorted smugly.

Tim growled at him. "I'd kill you if you weren't cripple right now."  
His glare would make people back away but Dally knew that it  
was a empty threat. He was trying to cover his slip up.

"I could take you cripple." Dallas sneered enjoying the reaction of  
anger he got in return.

"Fuck you!" Tim muttered while flipping Dally off. Not bothering to  
wait for a response Tim spun on his heel and walked off.

Tim wasn't really mad at him, he was mad at himself for showing  
he cared about Dally, and in front of Dallas Winston for Christs sake!

Tim had thought of mentioning the fact that the gun Dallas had used  
was empty, that he'd lost it and tried to kill himself. But he knew he  
couldn't, because than Dally could bring up the fact that he had lost  
it over him, that he was weak too. So they didn't bring it up,  
couldn't. Because they weren't weak. They were hoods. Greasers. JDs.  
Tough. Unbreakable. Untouchable.

Dallas watched as Tim hurried down the road.

He knew he wasn't really mad. Just embarrassed for freaking out.

He looked absent mindedly back at the bar, Pintoes for a minute before walking  
in, forcing himself not to limp, as much as before anyways.

He sat on a stool by the bar and waited for Rick, the bartender and friend to come by.

"Dallas? I thought you were.."

"Holy shit I'm not dead. Look at me. I'm not dead. Cops shot me, I  
lived blah blah blah. Now, what was Tim doing here."

Rick looked at him a moment and decided against asking Dallas a few  
questions. He knew not to get on his bad side, especially when he's  
already in a bad mood.

"Yeah, Tim drank himself stupid for the past week. Worst I've ever  
seen him. Don't know if he even left the bar come to think of it. Even  
when your broad came onto him he pushed her away. Didn't think a man  
could refuse a lay, let alone Tim fuckin' Shepard. Never saw a man so  
down. He'd kill anyone who came near him that wasn't bringing him some  
boos. Jesus he scared off half my customers. Ain't never seen him like that 'fore"  
Buck shook he's head wondrously before leaving to serve a customer.

Three thoughts came to Dallas' mind after Bucks speech.

The first thing was about Tim drinking more than he'd ever had before  
because he thought he was dead. He's seen Tim after a night of hard  
partying, so to do worse than what Ricks seen him do before must have  
been mighty impressive.

The second was about what a whore Sylvia was. Was she even sad he  
apparently died? And to throw herself at Tim, he's arch nemesis and  
best friend, was unbelievable. Even Dally didn't think she'd sink that  
low. And even more shocking was that Tim said no. Was he really that  
sad?

And to he's most shocking thought was that Tim missed him. He had  
drowned his sorrows at the bar, refused sex and looked more confused  
and sad than Dally's ever seen. Did Tim really care for him? If he had  
succeeded in killing himself what would have happened to Tim? He didn't  
want to know.

He left the bar engulfed in his thoughts. He so out of it he didn't even notice  
the red mustang cruising behind him.

As Dallas turned down the road leading the Curtis' he glanced behind  
him and saw some socs following him.

"Shit." he seethed through his gritted teeth.

He forced himself not to pick up any speed as he glanced around. Not a  
person in sight.

He cursed himself for not noticing them before.

He was barely half way down the road when he heard them halt to a stop  
and pile out of the car.

He grinned to himself. Fighting time.

He spun around viciously, hitting the nearest one under his chin.

He knew the odds were well against him but he was not going to run.

The next guy who came up to him, instead of doing his regular punch  
like the soc expected, he stepped off to the side, pushing his leg  
forwards, tripping him.

He turned around only to see the other ones right in front of him.  
They had him pinned on the ground within seconds.

"Fuckin dirty greaser!" one of the socs swore at him, one with a  
broken nose Dallas noted.

As he pulled out a switch blade he waved it manically in Dally's face,  
become even more angered when he didn't get a reaction.

Dally analyzed his movements waiting for the perfect moment.

He watched as the guy leaned forwards a little, as he turned the blade  
on it's side, moved it towards Dallas' neck slowly...now.

With all his strength Dally kicked his legs and twisted and pulled  
his arms.

Finally he managed to get one arm free. He hit the guy with the blade  
first, stealing it at the same time.

Using the blade he forced the holder of his other arm to release it, by making  
him dodge a swipe Dally took at him.

With his torso free he twisted his body and kicked his feet in a  
final act of desperation. The second he felt them loosen they're grip  
he jumped to his feet.

But he didn't run like they all thought he'd do. He charged at the  
nearest one to bring him to the ground.

"Fuckin socs!" Dallas swore after getting pulled off of him. He turned  
around and took a swing at the one who held his shoulder and slammed  
his body into the other.

Dallas felt the mixture of blood and sweat cover his body but he  
ignored it. He felt he knuckles split and bruise, his muscles  
screamed at him in agony. But he didn't stop. His bad leg protested with a  
sharp shooting pain up his leg but he didn't feel it. His stitches  
were breaking and his ribs were throbbing. Every breath he took lit a  
fire in his chest but he didn't feel anything. All he could do was  
figure out how to take the opponents down in front of him down.

Eventually one of them fled back to the car, the others on his heels.

As Dally watched the mustang peel off in the opposite directions he  
felt himself grinning. Damn that felt good.

"Dallas!" Dally became aware of someone calling his name and turned  
to see Two-Bit stumbling down the road towards him, gasping heavily.

"Dallas!" As Two-Bit leaned on his knees he looked up to make sure  
Dallas was still in fact breathing. "I saw the socs..cough! And I came  
as fast as I could...cough! That was fuckin amazing..cough! Cough!  
Cough! Damn I got to stop smoking." Two-Bit wheezed.

Dallas waited for Two-Bit's breathing to return to normal before talking.  
"It wasn't that bad."

"WASNT THAT BAD! There was 5 of them Dal! They even got you pinned at one  
point! I musta blinked cause next thing I know your beating the shit  
outta them! Oh shit your bleeding!" Two-Bit swore while pointing to  
Dallas' chest where his tee-shirt was dyed red.

Dally mumbled something about being fine but Two-Bit obviously didn't believe  
him because next thing he knew he was being dragged into Darry's house.

As the door burst open Darry glanced up to see a wided eyed Two-Bit  
and a bloody and bruised but surprisingly calm Dally.

"What the hell happened?" Darry gasped while getting up and leading  
Dally to the kitchen and pushed him up so he sat on the counter.

Darry waited patiently as Two-Bit described Dallas' attack, filled  
with wild arm motions and sound effects. Dally interjected at some  
points to fix his exaggerations but other words remained quiet.

After he was done Darry turned to Dallas and raised his eyebrows as if to  
question if that was true which he responded in a shrug, saying it was.

"You stupid asshole! You should have ran!.."

Dally waited impatiently for Darry's lecture to end. He zoned out a few  
times but mostly counted the seconds go by on the clock.

He looked back as he noticed Darry was finishing up. "Do you  
understand?"

Dallas wondered what the hell he had said. "Sure..."

Darry sighed and finally lost his protective father ego. He didn't mean to but  
he had found himself treating the guys as if they were Pony or Soda lately. He  
forced himself to calm down and grinned at Dally. "5 of them huh?"

He just nodded and shrugged, saying it was no big deal.

Darry whistled. "Tuff."

Dally tried but couldn't keep a little smile of his face.

"Alright. Shirt off." Darry ordered.

Dally reluctantly agreed. Pulling his shirt off proved to be more painful than  
he had thought it'd be. Once he finally managed to get it off he sat  
down on the counter again, leaning his head back and closing his  
eyes, suddenly exhausted.

Darry studied his friends chest before touching it. He had a long  
gash that ran along his stomach, probably from a blade or broken  
bottle. He ribs were covered in bruises of black and purple, surrounded  
by slightly yellow skin. Broken stitches covered his left abdomen and  
high on he chest, just above his breast.

Slowly he reached his hand out and touched Dally's ribs and put a  
little pressure until he heard him gasp a little. He knew they were  
and should still should be wrapped but Dally took them off. He never  
kept them on, whether from just stupidity or ignorance Darry didn't  
know.

He returned his gaze to the slice on he stomach that wouldn't stop  
bleeding, no matter how many towels. He'd have to stitch it and then  
take out than restitch the others.

When he told Dally this he received a look of confusion. "They cut  
me?" Dally muttured while taking a look himself. Sure enough there it  
was. _When did this happen?_

Darry looked at him confused. "What'd yah mean? You didn't know?"

Dally sort of grunted before resuming his previous position, closing his eyes.

Darry shrugged than began stitching him up. Starting with the fresh  
one and ending with the one high on his chest. He had learnt this skill a while back.  
A lot of them actually knew how to do them because they all hated the hospital.

"Alright all done." Dally grunted and slid off the counter, feeling a  
little dizzy he grabbed onto the counter ledge.

"Stay here" Darry ordered, noticing Dallys white knuckles.

Dally opened his mouth to refuse but Darry had already dragged him to  
the couch.

Dally was asleep before his head hit a cushion.

**Alright tell me what you think. I wont update for at least until next  
Mon. cause I gotta do ALOT of homework and Im going to Toronto  
:D Hope you like if not say what you didnt. Review cause i love reviews  
and i honestly dont care what you say, even if its like: hi, update. That is  
100% cool :D Have a good weekend :D**


	8. A Night to Remember

**I own nothing ;)**

It was 6 at night and Jake looked up to see Katie glancing anxiously  
at the clock, again.  
"Katie honey, stop worrying he's fine."

Katie glanced at him. "Yeah I know, but he was gone before I woke up.  
He hasn't been near this house for at least 12 hours! What if he got  
jumped! Or is running away! Or hit by a car or..."

Jake sighed and cut her off. "Katie, he doesn't even want to be here.  
He's probably with his friends."

"Because he usually wakes up before 6 AM to go with his friends." she  
retorted

"Maybe he just didn't want any people to see him." Randy proposed,  
announcing his new presence in the room.

"Why not?" Katie asked genuinely confused. Randy rolled his eyes. How  
oblivious is she to the segregation and hatred passed between the socs  
and greasers?

"Because A, it'd be bad for he's rep and B, he'd probably get jumped."

Katie opened her mouth to ask another question but Jake cut her off.  
He didn't want Randy to tell her just how often jumpings happen. She'd  
probably have a heart attack. How she didn't know he wasn't sure but  
he liked it that way. If she found out she'd die of worry if Randy was just  
5 minutes late. "I'll phone Darry if it'll help you feel better."

Katie smiled happily at him.

"Hello." Jake heard a gruff voice belonging to Darry on the other line  
answer.

"Hey Darry it's Jake. Well Katie was wond-... we were wondering if you've seen  
Dallas...we haven't seen him since last night and, um, wanted to make  
sure he hasn't done anything. . ." Jake pause looking for the right word.

"Stupid? Irrational? Crazy?" Darry supplied.

"Well yeah I guess. . ." Jake slowly answered.

"Well he has. But don't worry he's fine. He's passed out on my couch  
right now, but he's fine here. He can stay the night." Darry didn't  
need him coming to pick him up and end up with slashed tires or no  
hubcaps, or no car for that matter.

"Well okay, I guess that's fine. But make sure he actually comes back  
tomorrow. The office is stopping by and we have to sign some forms or  
something saying that I'm responsible for him until his trial and if he skips  
town I'm to blame etc."

"Alright. Bye. Have a good one."

"Yeah, alright. See yah."

He frowned as he hung up the phone. What had Dallas done that was so  
irrational? He was mad he never asked.  
As he relayed the conversation to Katie he stopped fretting as he saw  
her relax. _Least she's calmed down now_ he thought happily.

**. . .**

Dally opened his eyes and looked around groggily. _Where the hell am  
I?_he thought for a second than realized he was on the couch in Darry's  
house.

_Maybe a few less painkillers_ he thought absentmindedly.

He glanced around the room and noticed the darkness outside. He  
glanced at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

He pulled the blanket on him that they must of put on while he was  
asleep tightly around his body and shut his eyes. After trying to  
fall asleep for a few minutes but failing he pulled his body into a  
sitting position painfully and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

As he pushed himself from the couch he ignored his muscles while the  
screamed at him in agony.

After a short debate he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his  
shoulders and walked to the kitchen. He felt stupid and like a little  
kid, but convinced himself no one would see it and it was better than  
the cold.

He made his way to the fridge and and felt his stomach growl. He  
realized he hadn't ate in over a day.

He checked over his shoulder quickly before diving into a large peice  
of cake.

After he quickly finished it he washed the dish and put it away.

He looked at the clock again. Only ten minutes had gone by. He thought  
about going to bed again but knew he wouldn't fall asleep so he  
settled with watching a little television.

He flipped around pointlessly for a minute before finally settling on  
the news. _You know your bored when. . . _he laughed silently.

After a few minutes he shut it off. He sat in darkness for a second before  
heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was done he  
wrapped a towel around his waist and heading back into the living room  
where he deserted his clothes.

He was reaching for his pants when he heard a yawn and looked up to  
see Darry in the doorway.

"Mornin' sunshine" Dallas smirked at him.

Darry sort of grunted and rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake himself  
up.

"So what are you doing awake at this hour?" Dally grinned at him.

"I was awoken by some idiot who decided to have dinner, watch  
television and take a shower in the middle of the night." Darry retorted.

Dallas shrugged. "I got restless." he explained.

"Alright but try too be a little quieter. Some of us gotta work yah  
know?"

" 'ight. I was just gonna head anyways." Dallas said reaching for his  
jacket.

"And where the hell are you going in the middle of the night?" Darry asked  
incredulously, pausing slightly to glance at the clock.

"I dunno. I gotta dump Sylvia, maybe go ta Buck's or Tim's, depends."

Darry rolled his eyes. _Because you dump people at 1 in the morning_.

"Whatever just be at Jake's tomorrow. Yah gotta sign some stuff."

Dallas nodded understandedly before leaving the house.

The cool air hit him in the face and he stuffed his hands in his  
pocket. Tulsa is alot warmer than New York was, it didn't even snow.  
Though it still got real cold at night, especially durning the winter.

He walked fast to fight off the cold and made his way to Sylvia's  
house quickly.

Once there he picked up a few rocks and made his way in the back  
where her window was.

He started with the smallest one than worked his way up until her  
window finally opened.

"Whaa-who's there?" she called tiredly while looking down to see  
Dallas Winston.  
"What the fuck!" she cried, waking up instantly.

"We're through bitch!" he hollered up, not caring about waking anyone  
up and stalked away from her window.

"Wait. . . . .what? Why?" She was completely confused. She thought he was  
dead. But since he obviously wasn't she decided to deal with the current  
problem. "Baby...come back. Why you leaving me..come up here with me." she  
cooed sexily to him.

"Fuck Sylvia! I ain't kidding! I know you were trying to get Tim! You  
fuckin' whore! I mean it this time! I've had enough of this shit!"

She tried to look confused. "Tim? Baby, what? He was all over me! Why  
haven't you beaten him yet? It's cold out here. Come inside. ." she  
tried again.

"I know what happened Sylvia! And don't even try to blame him! Just  
cause he was smart enough to see what a stupid whore you were don't  
mean you gotta go lyin'! God your frickin unbelievable!" Dallas looked  
at her one more time before turnig around and leaving, ignoring her  
pleas.

_Fuck you! _he swore silently while walking down the streets. He was really  
pissed off at her. She has cheated before, but this meant that she actually  
didn't care about him. He really had liked her, and not just for pleasure. He  
was even thinkin' of giving her his necklace he never took off so everyone would  
know she was his. It was St. Christopher. Dallas didn't really know what he  
stood for but back when he was real young and his parents were splitting, his  
dad gave it to him and told him that it'd remind Dally of him every time he looked  
at it. Soon after his mom dragged him to New York to live with_ Mitch_, and when  
he ran away to live with his dad again after he was put in jail the first time, it wasn't  
_really _his dad anymore. He hit him and beat him, and soon kicked him out to the  
streets. The necklace reminded him that he had cared about him once upon a time,  
and maybe, just maybe, he would again.

Finally he reached Tim's house. It wasn't too far away but he took the  
long way too avoid Johnny's old house.

He walked to the left side off the house and lifted the first window.  
He didn't bother knocking, he knew Tim didn't bring girls to his house.

As he landed painfully on the ground he laid still for a minute and  
tried to block the pain coming from his chest and leg. _Can't wait 'til  
you heal up _he told his body.

Once he finally gained composure he went to the bed in the room and  
knelt beside the still figure in the bed. "Tim! Common, wake up."

"What the fuck.." Tim murmured while opening he's eyes only to see  
Dally. Once he was half awake he glared at Dally. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Wanna go to Bucks?" he asked."Broads should be well wasted by now."

Tim thought a minute. What the hell. "Alright give me a sec."

He stumbled out of bed to turn on the light.

He looked around his room. "See any pants?" he asked Dallas. He  
figured he should do laundry soon.

"What happened to you?" Dallas asked ignoring the question and motioning to  
the bruises and scrapes that cover Tim's chest, disappearing in his underwear.

"Could ask the same tah you?" he said pointing to Dallas' bruised face.

"Some socs tried to jump me." he shrugged.

"Fight." Tim explained. "So how many socs?"

Dallas grinned menacingly at him. "5."

Tim nearly dropped the pants he had discovered. He thought about  
calling a bluff on Dally, but he knew he wasn't lying. When he lies he  
gets his New York accent back. So instead he grinned. "Tuff."

Later they found themselves in a smoke filled room with drunk girls  
literally falling on them.

In no time Dallas was getting to 'know' a sweet brunette behind the  
building while Tim was leading some blonde friends up into a empty room.

Both friends that the next day they'd have to deal with socs, cops,  
angry broads and abusive or absent parents but for now they didn't worry about  
that. Now they were having fun.

**. . . **

Tim Shepard awoke to the sun hitting his eyes. He opened them  
duefully an looked at the two sleepy beauties beside him. Last night  
was fun. He was glad Dallas dragged him here.

He swiftly gathered his clothes and heading out the door, not waking  
up the broads, nimbly advoiding fights and confusion.

He walked through the hall and looked in a mirror, tracing the scar  
that ran from his temple to his chin. It wasn't horrible looking,  
just a faint line, but it was still noticeable.

He remembered the night he had got it. Eveyone thinks he go it from a  
tramp but that's lie.

He started with his finger on the temple and slowly traced it  
down, remembering.

**. . . **

_He had just gotten home, but before he even got in the door he heard  
the yelling._

_As he walked by the living room he glanced in to make sure no one was_  
_dead before heading down the hall unnoticed._

_As he past Angela's room he noticed it was empty. Good. He hated when_  
_she had to hear them._

_He passed his door to check on Curly, who's room was the furthest down the_  
_hall. He opened the door slowly and glanced in to see a passed out figure on_  
_the bed._

_Checking in them was sort of a habit for him, whether they knew it or_  
_not he did it every night._

_He plopped down on his bed in his rooms and closed his eyes, trying_  
_to block out the yelling but found himself only listening harder._

_He heard a crash and knew they were at the climax of there fight._  
_Years of listening taught him important things, like whether or not to_  
_leave his room, his house, to get his siblings out of the house, __excetra__._

_But something different happened this night. After the crash he_  
_heard the familiar sound of the door opening. _No!

Please be unnoticed, _he prayed but once again his payers went unanswered  
as he heard a drunken voice yell "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YAH? PROBABLY  
FUCKIN' SOME GUY, HUH? WELL I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TA MAKE HIM REAL  
HAPPY!' _

_Tim's eyes opened wide. _Fuck no!_ He darted out of his room as fast as_  
_he could and noticed Curly doing the same behind him. Guess he was_  
_awake._

_When he entered the living room his mother was no where to be seen_  
_and his step father was standing above Angela waving a broken bottle._

_"Come on Angel... Don't you wanna have some fun."_

_"Fuck off!" he heard Curly yell._

_Angela let out a little sob and gripped her leg where he had cut her._  
_Blood seeped through her fingers._

_"ARGH!" he heard the large man yell as he threw the bottle at Curly who_  
_barely managed to dodge it._

_Returning his attention to the girl in font of him, Lance, his step dad, grabbed  
her hair __and yanked her towards the hall, towards the bedrooms._

_"Let the fuck go of her!" Curly raged while hitting him in the jaw. It_  
_happened very quickly then._

_Lance had kicked Angel, leaving her in a motionless heap on_  
_the ground._

_He then picked up a empty bottle and smashed it against the table,_  
_breaking it in half. As he pulled his arm back and thrusted it forwards_  
_towards Curly's stomach. Only one word ran through Tim's mind. _No.

_He didn't know why he hadn't moved yet but suddenly Tim found himself_  
_tackling the large man to the ground with all his strength._

_Once on top he let his fists fly into Lance's face and ignored any blows_  
_he got in return. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH EITHER OF THEM AGAIN_  
_OR I WILL KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He let of another_  
_string of swear words before finally getting of of the beaten man. He was glad to_  
_see Curly had dragged Angel of to the side and stood protectively in front_  
_of her. He walked towards them ready to help when he heard it._

_It was a long shrill scream. "What have you done!" his mother sobbed_  
_angrily at him. "I HATE you! I wish I had a abortion! You are nothing_  
_to me! Go to hell!" and then she violently chucked a plate at them,_  
_sending jagged pieces everywhere._

_Tim lowered his head. It didn't matter how tough you were, hearing_  
_your parent say that will do something to you. "Mom..." he said quietly_  
_moving towards her slowly. He was staring so intently at her he hadn't_  
_noticed a figure who had crept over to the other side of the room._

_"YOUR WORTHLESS!" he heard a gruff voice yell. He spun around quickly_  
_to see his step dad standing above Angel and Curly, both on the ground and_  
_conscious, holding the broken bottle over his head._

_He didn't have time to think._

_The next thing he knew he was in front of Curly and Angel watching as_  
_the bottle neared his face. His hands were holding his younger_  
_siblings behind him protectively, so he shut his eyes an tilted his head a little._

_Next came the pain. At first it was numb, but than it tore through hrs_  
_head in searing pain._

_He couldn't think, couldn't cry, all he could do was shut his eyes_  
_and try not to scream out in pain._

_Everything next was a blur. He heard Angel and Curly scream something._

_Next someone was carrying him...where? Who? He didn't know, and_  
_couldn't care less._

_He felt something being pressed on his face, but didn't know what._

_He passed out for a bit then heard some voices murmur something. He_  
_tried to listen but couldn't concentrate. H recognized two of the_  
_voices as Curly and Angel but who was the other one...it sounded_  
_recognizable...it had a accent, not from Tulsa...Dallas?_

_He passed out again and the next rime he woke up his mind wasn't as_  
_foggy._

_He opened his eyes and but was blinded by the light so he quickly shut them  
again and waited a minute than opened them again. He repeated this a few  
timed before the light was bareable. He looked around the room he recognized  
as his own and saw Dally sleeping curled up in the corner._

_"Your up." he glanced to see Curly grinning at him by the head of the bed._

_"Hey kid." he smiled back. He felt surprisingly happy for someone who_  
_almost died._

_"Hey." The grin on Curlys face never left. It was good to see. He was_  
_turning more and more hard everyday and Tim hated it. It was_  
_moments were Curly asks to sleep with him or Angel cries on his shoulder_  
_that help him get by. He hoped they'd never lose their innocence._

_"So why's Dallas here?" he questioned._

_"Oh well once you passed out we got you to the bathroom and tried to_  
_stop the bleeding but couldn't, and you were becoming real pale,_  
_it was scary." He continued again after taking a shakey breath. "Well Angel_  
_went off for a second and came back with Dally. I think she phoned_  
_him or something. Well anyways he stitched you up real good. We told him_  
_he could leave but he wanted to stay. Think he was worried 'bout cha Tim."_

_Tim nodded than felt his face. He almost screamed when he felt a_  
_little bump of stitches. He ran his fingers along it and was_  
_horrified to see it travelled almost the entire length of his face. Panic filled him._

_Curly noticed the look of distress that crossed his face because he_  
_took off and came back with Angel's little mirror she kept in her purse_  
_in a flash._

_Tim grabbed the mirror and looked at his reflection. His mouth gaped_  
_open. A dark stitch ran down his face. "I look like fuckin'_  
_Frankenstein!" he yelled._

_Dally woke with a start and looked at Tim gaping in a little mirror._  
_"Hey beautiful." he smirked to him._

_Tim glared at him. "You did this!"_

_Dallas rolled his eyes. "Jeez you sound like I wrecked your car."_

_Tim was about to yell at him but Curly stopped him. "He saved your_  
_life." he reminded quietly._

_Tim sighed, forcing himself to calm down. "Fine. Dallas...uh...thanks"_  
_Than relization hit. "Wait! Why the fuck did Angel have your number!"_

**. . .**

Dally felt something shift beside him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the mess of brown hair belonging to  
half dressed women. He smiled at the thought of last night. _Screw you  
Sylvia _he happily thought.

He forced himself not to gasp when he attempted to move. Everything hurt.

Once he had finally made it to the door he walked into Bucks quietly.  
He couldn't believe he had spent the night in the cold air outside. _I  
most of gotten pretty wasted._

As he slowly made his way past empty bottle and odd passed out person  
he was about to open the door when he felt a presence behind him. He  
looked to see Tim staring coldly in the mirror which surprising was  
still intact at the top of the stairs.

Dallas sighed and slowly made his way up the stairs to see his  
friend, making as much noise as possible hoping to break Tim out of  
his trance before he reached the top. He knew that his scar bothered  
him, not for the look but how it got there, no matter what he said. It was a  
mark of how much his parents really loved him, which was probably in the  
negatives.

Once he reached behind Tim he placed a hand on his shoulder and tried  
not to scare him.

As soon as his hand made contact with his shoulder Tim came back  
from his thoughts and spun around, glaring at his opponent. Luckily it  
was only Dally though.

Tim glared at him. "What the hell man!"

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Screw off."

They stood glaring for a minute then suddenly Tim said "We should head  
'for the broads wake up."  
Just like that Dallas was forgiven.

Wordlessly Dallas slipped back down the stairs followed closely by Tim.

They walked silently back to Tim's house. Once there Dallas tuned to  
leave, but Tim stopped him. "Wanna drive? You look pretty damn sore."  
he said boredly.

Dallas shook his head no and turned to leave but Tim stopped him.

"I know you gotta stay at some cops house 'til your trial. I don't care but  
don't say no to the drive just 'cause you don't want me to know, 'cause I do"

Dallas stopped and glared. "Where the fuck did you learn this?"

"Two-Bit wouldn't shut up about it a few nights back. He was  
completely shit-faced."

Dallas' face became even more cold. He muttered something about  
killing Two-Bit.

Tim continued on. "I think I was the only one sober enough ta care  
though. You should really shut him up. Bad for your rep."

Dallas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _No shit it's bad for my rep._

"Just wondering...what was the fuzz' name?"

Dallas looked at him skeptically. _Why does he care? _He wondered if he  
might use him to get back for when he slashed his tires awhile back.  
It was sort of an game. Tim would sleep with Sylvia, he'd sleep with Angela,  
Tim would slash his tires, he'd steal his hubcaps. It would go on until they  
eventually got so pissed off they'd end up fighting, spend a few nights in the  
cooler, than it'd start again. And if he remembered correctly it was Tim's turn  
to piss him off.

"Jake Wilson."

Tim nodded and looked down a second, looking a little let down. _What  
had he wanted? _When he faced Dallas again his eyes were filled once  
again with same hatred that constantly filled Dally's. "Get in I'm  
driving."

As they drove past the train tracks separating them and the socs Dallas  
felt Tim stiffen, not unlike he did. They never left the east side  
unless a rumble was here, which wasn't to often.

Once they finally reached they're destination and Dally made a move to  
get out of the car Tim said a little too fast "I'm sorry about your  
side kick."

To anyone else this would have sounded rude and ignorant but Dallas  
knew Tim meant what he said, he just wasn't good at expressing it.

Dallas nodded a little than begain leaving the car again. He let  
himself into the house once he reached the door. He slowly limped down  
the hall towards the bathroom anxious for more painkillers.

While swallowing a couple of pills he headed into the kitchen. There  
he found a note on the table saying they were at the store, and that  
they'd be back soon.

Grinning a little he helped himself to a beer in the fridge and made he's way  
up the stairs.

He plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, sipping on the cool  
liquid every so often.

Once he tilted the can up and no liquid came out he went down the  
stairs again, happy the painkillers were working. He didn't know where to  
put the can so he just left it by the sink and sat down pointlessly in  
the living room.

Eventually he grabbed the remote an switched on the TV. He happily  
switched through the channels, never staying on one for more than a  
few minutes. He didn't know there were such thing as so many channels.

He wondered why socs got everything, and they got nothing. He quickly  
pushed that thought away as he remembered Johnny saying the same thing  
almost a week ago. He scolded himself when he felt the urge to cry.

He's dead, crying ain't gonna do nothing. Get tough and nothing will  
touch you.

**Hope you liked :D So thank you to xXmissingmeXx, my best reviewer.  
You have no idea how much that mean to me, i literally started like freaking  
out and my whole fam was like 'WHAT?' and i was like, "Yeah...uh  
srry bout that...my bad"**

**I think they think im crazy :S muhahahhahah**

**So review! **


	9. Funeral

**I own nothing :( Minus my stuff of course :D**

In the movies, funerals are on rainy days. Everything dark,  
depressing. Basically screams sadness.

On Johnny's funeral, it was the opposite. The sun shined warmly on  
everyone and the only cloud in the sky was a white fluffy one. The  
birds even chirped happily. Dallas had half a mind to try to kill them.

He tried to pay attention to the preacher, but no matter how hard he  
tried he couldn't make all the words he was hearing into a sentence.  
He kept thinking of Johnny, the times they had.

When Dallas brought him to Bucks, before the socs jumped him, and gave  
him one beer. Just one beer. But one beer was all it took. Johnny was  
drunk. He yelled and screamed, acted like an idiot and tried to pick  
fights with guys bigger than Darry. Dallas had to watch him so closely  
to ensure he'd survive the night, he didn't even get to acknowledge  
anyone else, let alone have fun. Then he had to spend the rest of the  
night watching him hurl his guts up. Though getting to watch him try  
to deal with the hangover almost made up for it. Almost. Never the less  
Johnny never drank again.

He remembered the time he, Johnny and Tim spent Christmas Eve in the  
lot. Of course they could of had went to the Curtis' if they wanted  
to, but they didn't, they never did. And Dallas wouldn't have left Tim  
alone because even though they weren't ones to celebrate holidays, no one  
wanted to be alone durning them. And Johnny wouldn't leave Dally, so  
they stayed.

What Dally had told Pony earlier was actually a lie, he's never spent  
a Christmas in jail. But he's never celebrated one either. Though  
neither had Johnny. Or Tim. Or half of the greasers for that matter.

So they spent the night together, freezing their asses off and getting  
drunk, minus Johnny. They laughed at memories, made fun of everything  
and everyone, and worried about nothing. Johnny even relaxed a little  
and talked a bit, even though he was terrified of Tim.

He remembered the bad times too, finding him after the socs almost  
killed him, carrying him to Darry's after a bad night at his house,  
watching him sob at Mrs. And Mr. Curtis' funerals.

He watched the preacher move his mouth, spilling out words no one was  
listening to, saying things he didn't believe in himself.

Slowly the preacher slowed down, closed the bible, and looked into the  
crowd. He said something slowly, and all the crowd looked forwards to  
see two figures make their way up to the front.

Dallas looked curiously at the figures and tried to pay attention to  
the preacher. "...a few word from his parents. I'm so sorry for your  
lose."

Dallas resisted the urge to snort. _They ain't never loved Johnny, what  
could they have to say?_ He watched as the large bulky man and the  
petite, frail looking women turned to face the crowd. The man spoke  
and placed a large beefy hand on his wife's shoulder.  
"Thank you to all who showed up. Johnny was a good kid, he tried hard,  
he did good things. He was a loyal friend...and a great son...I  
couldn't ask for more. We loved him so much..."

Dallas growled. _Dirty liars._ "Bullshit!" He heard a few people gasp  
and the man looked angrily at him, but tried to contain it, leaving a  
distorted expression on his face.

"You ain't know shit about him! You didn't love him! You hated him!  
You beat the shit out of him! You were to caught up in trying to kill  
each other you didn't even notice him! We were his only friends! Fuck  
we were his family!" He was standing up now, never leaving his gaze  
from Johnnys fathers face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the  
rest of the gang looking at him. He couldn't see their expressions but  
knew what's they'd be like. "Making up a bunch of bullshit ain't gonna change the truth! You were horrible parents!"

Mrs. Cade threw her hands up to cover her face and sobbed loudly.  
"You've upset my wife boy! You'd best leave! Don't need any of your  
lies around here! You've hurt Johnny enough! Influencing your bad ways onto him!"

Dallas opened his mouth to shout back but got beat by Ponyboy. "Lies!" he screamed incredulously. "The only lies around here are the ones your saying! Dallas never would hurt Johnny, and never did! You worthless bastard! Ain't got Johnny to yell at no more so you gonna yell at his friends! If anyone should leave it is you! You didn't deserve a kid as good as Johnny! You didn't even deserve a kid!" he snarled, his eyes dry but tear stains still on his cheek.

Mr. Cade opened his mouth, but the words didn't come out. Someone  
else had spoke before him. "Your right."

Everyone looked at the owner of the words in awe.

Mrs. Cade looked up from her hands, her eyes red and puffy. "Your  
right." she repeated. "We didn't deserve a son like him. I don't even  
know what kind of a son he was. I don't know anything about him. We  
shouldn't be here. I didn't mean to be a bad mother...I just...I just...I'm  
sorry. I'll leave." She dropped her head down low and stumbled through  
the crowd, heading for the exit.

"He loved you." a emotionless voice said, breaking the silence that had possessed the air seconds before.

She turned back to look at the boy who had spoken. It was the one from  
before, with the light brown hair. "What?" she whispered quietly, making it barely audible.

"He loved you," Pony stated. "Thats why he never left. He loved you."

She looked at him with a solemn expression. "Thank you." And with that  
she turned her back and fled from the cemetery, her husband stalking  
angrily behind her.

Darry placed a shoulder over Ponyboys shoulder's and Sodapop smiled  
proudly at him.

Dallas glanced to his left when he felt something rub against his  
arm, and he saw Tim standing there, nodding a little to him. It wasn't  
much but it was clear to Dally. Tim was proud of him, and was showing  
it the best he could.

Jake watched from the back silently. No one noticed him, he felt like he wasn't there.

All around him were boys, most not even out of their teens, wearing worn and dirty suits, with hardened faces, expressing nothing. He recognized Darry and the others easily, silent tears running down most their faces, and a few others he had picked up occasionally, but almost all of them were anonymous to him.

Some young women were in the crowd as well, their eyes a little clouded, but looking almost as emotionless as the males. They had a little to revealing dresses on, and stood by they're boyfriends strongly.

Some families were there too, with young kids, wearing nicer clothes, no grease. Probably the kids they saved from the fire, he figured. The parents looked lost, and a little frightened at all the hoods around them. They kept their children close to their bodys, protecting them. After Dallas' and Ponyboy's outbursts they seemed more distraught, as if they just learned something the never wanted to hear.

But two people stood out from everyone else. They're hair and clothes respectable, faces drawn with tears. The clothes they wore were clean and expensive. Without a doubt, socs. He reconized one as Marcia, Randy's girlfriend, and the other as Sherry, his long time friend's daughter.

He knew that Bob had been Sherry's boyfriend, so why would she be at Johnny's funeral? Why would she be so sad? She looked sadder than she had at Robert's funeral. He didn't ponder it for long,

He was watching the place Johnny's parents had disappeared. He remembered Darry saying something like that, but it hadn't really hit him until now. _What kind of parents leave their kids funeral? What kind of parents deserve to leave their kid's funeral? _He didn't want to know.

As the priest announced that it was time to say their final good byes everyone travelled up to the coffin slowly, except a few who stood awkardly off to the sides.

Dallas made his way slowly up to the coffin behind Ponyboy. He let everyone go in front of him until the only ones who remained were him and Ponyboy. Pony was Johnny's best friend, so he figured he should go first and allow Ponyboy a minute alone.

To his shock Ponyboy quickly stepped infront of him, cutting him off  
from Johnny. "I'm gonna miss you. But I'm gonna see you again someday,  
and ma and pa, and we can watch every sunset every. Wouldn't that be  
nice. I'll try to stay gold johnny, like you you did. Your gold  
Johnny. I...I gonna miss you so much!" Ponyboy sobbed.

He took a few breaths to calm himself. Once he felt his heart beating  
steady agian in his chest he looked up and wiped his tears. No more  
crying he told himself. You've cried enough the past week, no more. He  
took one more deep breath before turning around and walking slowly  
towards were the rest of the group was. Dallas was the only one left.

He looked down at Johnny's body, and suddenly felt all the emotions he  
had been suppressing all week rush into his heart at the same time.  
Tears streaked down his face as he looked at Johnny.

Suddenly the word he'd been searching for all week came. He didn't  
think about what he was saying, he just let the words come.

"J-Johnny...I'm so sorry. You looked up to me, and I just acted  
like a jackass. I shoulda been better for you Johnny. No-nobody  
believes in me Johnny, but you did. You didn't look down on me, or  
treat me like I was a waste of space, you respected me, like you'd  
respect anyone else...you made me feel like I wasn't nothing...you  
know, like I could be something...anything. Like I wasn't destined  
to rot in jail or die. Like I could be just as good as them socs...I  
miss you Johnny...why'd you leave? I still need you..." he sobbed  
quietly and looked down at his friend. "You died saving people  
Johnny...I didn't mean what I said before, saving those kids, if you  
thought that was worth dying for...then I'm proud of you. I'm proud  
of you Johnny." he wiped tears off his face as he looked at Johnny for  
the last time. "I love you man...I would have died when I was  
probably eleven if it weren't for you. You changed me, and I hope you know  
that. I'm going to miss you..."

He forced himself to turn around from the coffin, and walked away,  
never looking back. He didn't walk to Ponyboy and the gang, nor did he  
walk to Jake, he left in a different direction from everyone, and  
headed toward the setting sun.

Steve watched as Dallas walked away in the opposite direction, slowly,  
looking lost. He looked to his left to see Pony watching him as well, his eyes looking more confused than Steve's ever seen. He didn't like the kid, but he didn't hate him. _He's lost so much _he thought sadly. He forced himself to look calm as he looked at Pony. "Don't worry kid, he just needs a little time by himself. He'll be fine."

Pony looked at him with lost eyes. "You sure?"

He wasn't sure, but Pony looked so confused, so desperate, so lost... " Yeah I'm sure. Have I ever been wrong?"

Pony smiled a little. "Let me think..."

Steve shoved him playfully on the shoulder. He was a good kid.

**...**

Jake stood as still as a statue by an old oak tree that was on the edge of the cemetery. Everyone was gone but Two-Bit, Steve, Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy who had just come back from visiting their parents graves. Dallas had disappeared over thirty minutes ago.

Jake knew he should probably try to find him but something inside him told him to stay. He had, after all, just lost, perhaps, his best friend. Some time alone was probably the normal thing to do.

Although he tried to convince himself this whatever it was that possessed him to stay slowly started to fade away. He began worrying if Dally had made a run for it when, as if on que, Dallas' head appeared over the hill, slowly revealing his slightly limping figure._Knew he wouldn't run_ he grinned happily.

Dallas strolled up to the group of boys silently. No one greeted him or questioned his where abouts, they just accepted him as if he was always there. Pony did smile thankfully at Dallas, who, although didn't appear to care, felt himself become slightly happier at  
Ponyboy's response to his arrival.

They spent another hour reminiscing over old memories. Like when Two-  
Bit stole a bike from a little kid when he was drunk and forced him to  
ride it, even though it was way too small, saying that everyone needs  
to know how to ride a bike when he didn't know how to either. Or the  
time Johnny met Dallas for the first time, and was so scared he didn't  
move or talk for minutes when he was asked his name. When Mrs an Mr  
Curtis tried to throw him a suprise birthday party but Steve's car  
broke so they didn't come until it was almost over. They never brought  
up any bad times, only good, and by the time Darry said they should  
get going, everyones mood was improved.

Slowly they walked their separate ways, Dallas towards Jake and  
everyone else headed towards Two-Bits's car and Darry's truck.

Jake started walking towards Dallas and met him halfway. Dallas looked  
at him. He shifted his feet awkwardly, then took a breath and forced  
himself to say "Thank you for waiting. I'm ready."

That was all it took. Without another word Jake led him back to the  
car and they headed home.

**Sorry for the shortness. I wanted Johnnys funeral  
to all fit in one chapter though and i couldnt think of  
anything short enough to add. Hope you liked and review!  
Why so many story alerts and stuff but no reviews? Tell  
me your thoughts!**

**Thankyou to my thankful reviewer :D updates MAY be  
a little slower due to school :P but ill try hard to update  
regularly**


	10. Check up

**I own nothing other than the non-original characters.**

It was nearly 7 on the night of Johnnys funeral. Dallas glanced around  
the table for the tenth time in few minutes. Everyone was watching  
him, doing a horrible job of doing it inconspicuously. Dallas rolled his eyes.  
_I was fine before the funeral, still am. Nothings changed.  
_  
But things had changed. Dallas hadn't talked since the funeral and  
wasn't paying attention to anything. He showed absolutely no emotion  
except the ever present hatred in his eyes that seemed even more  
powerful since Johnnys death. Why should he feel any different? The  
only thing he has ever loved was stolen from him.

After a few minutes he began to feel uncomfortable under all their  
stares. _Screw this _he thought angrily as he stood abruptly from the  
table pushing his chair back. He threw his utensils on the table and  
stalked heatedly towards the door.

"Where you going?" Jake called after him frowning. "Dunno" was his  
only reply.

"Well when are you going to be back?" he tried again. "What's it to  
yah?" Dallas response echoed through the house followed by the slam of  
a door. Jake sighed and rubbed his temples agitatedly.

Dallas breath fogged when it met the cool air. He quickened his pace  
to try to fight off the cold.

He was originally going to head to Bucks and see if he could grab a  
room but Dallas felt himself shivering violently under his old brown  
leather jacket and knew he'd be frozen solid by the time he got there.

He turned to the left sharply suddenly deciding to spend a night at  
the Curtis' instead.

As soon as he arrived at the house he hopped up the porch steps and  
entered into the house hurriedly. As the warm air met his body he  
realized just how cold it was outside. He kicked off his boots and  
slumped down on the couch. The entire gang was the living room, no one  
making a noise leaving them alone in their thoughts.

Eventually Darry stood. "I have to go to bed. Need to wake up early  
for work tomoorow. Y'all staying here?" he asked to Two-Bit, Steve and  
Dally. They were.

Soon after Darry left Ponyboy and Soda followed suit saying they  
needed to wake up for school and work the next day.

Dallas claimed Darry's old chair for his sleeping quarters while Steve  
fought Two-Bit off for the couch. Two-Bit complained a good five minutes  
about the floor before finally shutting up after a chorus of rather  
disturbing threats.

**. . .**

Jake awoke to a doorbell ringing. He moaned and pulled a pillow over  
his head but reluctantly climbed out of bed when Katie asked him to  
get it.

He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he stumbled towards the door. "Who the  
hell rings the doorbell this early" he grumbled to himself as he neared  
the door. His question was soon answered.

As he yanked the door open his eyes saw the two police officers  
standing there. The two from Dallas' case to be exact. "We're here to  
check on Dallas Winston." _Shit._

The cops glanced at each other awkwardly as Jake looked to the ground  
and shuffled his feet. The one to the left raised an eyebrow. "Lost  
him already?"

Jake glanced up quickly. "What? No. He just isn't here at the moment.  
He...uh..is just with some friends."

"At 5 in the morning?" the other cop incredulously.

"Well...uh..." Jake struggled to think of a reason why Dallas would  
be gone so early but was unsuccessful. Thankfully Katie appeared right  
behind him at just that moment wearing a tight night gown showing off her  
fit body.

"Oh hello. Where are your manners Jake. Would you boys care to come in  
for some coffee?" She offered with a wide grin. "Why thank you miss  
but-" Katie interrupted. "Oh please do. Jake will just go get Dallas  
and be back in a flash, don't you worry."

Seeing no reason to decline they followed her in leaving a stuttering  
Jake. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to get a girl like Katie.

After gathering his thoughts he jumped in his car and prayed to god  
that Dally would be at Darrys.

As he pulled into the driveway of the address Daryy had givin him he  
looked at the house. It was small one story house. One the walls the  
paint was chipped and dirty and weeds were over grown on the lawn but  
it still had all of its shingles, something every other house lacked.

As he knocked on the door he stared at the ripped screen nervously.  
_What if he wasn't here? Would he have to go to jail? And even if he  
wasn't here, Darry would know where he'd be, right? _Suddenly his  
thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal a very  
grumpy and tired looking Darry. "What do you want?" he snapped, and  
Jake found himself a little tooken back, Darry wasn't usually mean.  
But it _was_ pretty early.

"Is Dallas here?" he asked cautiously. Dary studied him. "Why?" That  
was all it took to set Jake off. He started rambling on something fierce,  
though Darry could only catch the odd word so never really got what he was  
trying to say.

He tried to interrupt him and get him out of his spiel but failed. He  
noticed that Jake was still wearing his pyjamas, which included baggy  
baby blue pin strip pants and a tight white muscle shirt. _Must have  
left in a rush,_Darry figured. Finally reaching the end of his patience he  
grabbed Jakes arm roughly and dragged him into the living to reveal Steve,  
Two-Bit and Dallas all passed out there. Jake stopped talking instantly.

Realizing that he had been rambling he looked at Darry who just  
returned the stare with a confused expression. At least he's not angry  
anymore.

"Some guys stopped in to check on Dallas but he wasn't there and I  
need to get him there pronto or else he might have to spend month  
on the cooler until his trial." he said trying to explain himself better.  
Thankfully Darry did understand this time.

Darry walked over to Dallas silently and knelt by him. "Dally...wake  
up. Now. Dally wake up." He had learnt long ago not to wake him up by  
touch. The last time he woke him by shaking him he was lucky to escape  
with only a nice shiner and split lip. Dally had woken up in a  
animalistic state and acted like Darry was trying to kill him. Once he  
snapped out of it he came onto Darry with such rage he couldn't even  
retaliate. Last time he ever did that.

Slowly Dally's eyelids fluttered open. "Fuck off..." Seeing as how he  
was awake Darry roughly grabbed his shoulders and lightly shook him  
side to side.

Dallas reopened his eyes but all signs of tiredness were replaced by  
rage. "Fuck off Darry it's not even fuckin noon yet. I wanna fuckin  
sleep so fuck the fuck off!" It was the first night he hadn't woke up  
gasping for breath and drenched in sweat and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Dallas! Just get up. You gotta go with Jake or else you'll have to go  
to the cooler!"

"I don't give a shit! I wanna sleep." Dallas growled back flipping  
over so he wasn't facing Darry.

Jake watched them worried. Time was going by steadily and he didn't  
think the cops took that long to drink some coffee. Thankfully Darry  
was getting tired of it too.

"I gotta go to work and make sure Pony and Soda are up. I don't have  
time for this crap." Darry grumbled. He stared at Dallas angrily for  
a minute before reaching his decision.

Dallas felt Darry grab onto his side and next thing he knew he was  
lying facedown on the ground. Pain tore through him. He gritted his  
teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly as he waited for it to pass. After  
a few seconds the searing pain was replaced with a dull throbbing one  
that, although still hurt, was more bare able.

He jumped to his feet in a blind rage and was ready to kill Darry but  
couldn't see him. He opened his mouth to scream for him to quit hiding  
and get his ass out here but shut it quickly when he felt someone yank  
his arm. He spun around quickly and was about to punch him when he saw  
it was Jake. He quickly dropped his fist. "What the fuck do you want  
man?"

"Some guys are checking up on you and I gotta get yah there before  
they head or else you'll gotta wait for your trial in jail."

Reluctantly Dally followed him outside to the car but not before  
gently kicking Two-Bit awake.

As he slid into the passengers seat Dallas smirked at Jake. "Nice  
pyjamas."

Jake glanced down and for the first time realized he hadn't had time  
to change. At least it's not my underwear he thought. "Very funny  
Dallas. Drop it. The only reason I'm still wearing them is 'cause I had  
to rush my ass out here to get you."

Dallas was not going to let it go that easy. After another snide  
remark Jake sighed. Why did he want Dallas to stay with him again?

**. . .**

Jake quietly slipped into the door followed by Dallas, who hadn't  
bothered to try to be stealthy and slammed the door behind him. The  
two officers appeared almost immediately. He quickly left to shower and  
change.

"Ah...hello Mr. Winston. How are you?"

"Just peachy." Dally growled. He didn't know why but these guys just  
pissed him off. The way they try to fake happiness in front of Jake  
and Katie cause they were 'people who mattered' and how everything  
they say is a load of bullshit. How if Katie wasn't standing behind  
him they'd happily beat him until they got straight answers, which  
they hadn't failed to do many times before.

After many failed attempts of getting information on how the house was  
and if he was staying out of trouble thy eventually dropped their act  
and stormed out the door. They saw that Dallas was here, that's all  
they really needed.

As Dallas turned around to leave he was met by a very angry looking  
Katie. "That was a very rude attitude you were giving them." she  
scolded.

Dallas was tooken aback. He wasn't use to anyone scolding him. Not  
even Mrs. Curtis did, she only looked at him saddened, and against his  
will Dallas would feel guilty and try his best not to get into trouble  
or be bad again. But once she died he stopped even his little attempts  
to be good and started trying to be worse. He quickly gained his  
composure back though.  
"Who gives a rats ass. They'd be worse than I was if you weren't there."

"Dallas!" she exclaimed. "Thats horrible thing to say! They are trying  
to protect you! That's their job! They protect us!"

Dallas snorted."Bullshit. They protect socs. Us greases are just dirt  
to 'em. If they had a choice they'd make all of us dead without a  
second thought!"

"Don't even say that! And watch your language! They work hard to help  
people!"

"Fuck you I can say what I want and they work hard to get rid of us!  
They ain't give a shit 'bout what happens to us!"

Before Katie to argue back a voice from the door interrupted "Dals  
right they don't care 'bout us."

Dallas and Katie turned to see Two-Bit hopping into the kitchen and  
making his way to the fridge.

Dallas looked victoriously back at Katie who's face expression  
softened. "What'd'ya mean? How could you say that?" she asked quietly.

"Nobody cares 'bout us. We're just dirt to all 'em socs. Well 'cept  
you guys I guess. The fuzz hate us 'fore we do anything and everyone  
else does just cause we ain't got a mustang in our driveway."

Katie looked sad. "Is that the way you really feel?"

Dallas snorted again. "It ain't the way we feel doll it's the way it  
is. If they really CARED bout us they'd CARE when our parent hit us  
and they'd CARE when socs jump us and they'd CARE to see if we were  
really guilty before throwing us in the cooler for a few nights."

Just then Jake entered the room. He had been listening quietly outside  
the door for a few minutes. "They care Dallas." he said looking a  
little confused.

"No they don't." Two-Bit argued through a mouthful of leftovers.

"Yes they do." Jake argued back.

"No they don't." This went on for another few times before Dallas had  
enough.

"THEY DONT FUCKIN CARE!"

Jake looked at him shocked for a minute. He hadn't expected that.  
After a second he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"They're right we don't care." Randy grumbled from the doorway rubbing  
his eyes.

"Randy.." Katie was about to scold but Randy spoke before she could  
get another word out.

"Just listen. Stop lying to yourselves. We don't care. Dad I don't  
know how you can even lie, you see everything first hand. How many  
socs have you picked up for fighting or jumping." After pausing a  
minute with no reply he continued. "None. How many greasers have you  
picked up for that? Probably hundreds. Now do you really think that  
socs would just walk around the East side? No, of course not. They were  
jumping the greasers and when you showed up, the story changed. The  
greasers were doing the jumping. You'd have to be an idiot not to know  
the truth, you just ignored it.  
Face it, you guys don't care 'bout them. Or at least you didn't use  
to." he added when he remembered he was currently living with the  
toughest hood in Tulsa.

Jake looked down shamefully but Katie didn't look convinced. "That's  
one scenario. Doesn't mean they don't care bout yah."

Two-Bit answered this time. "Alright how bout this. Happened just a  
little more than a week ago.  
Bob and his friends jumped Pony and Johnny, and you know how that  
ends. So Pony and Johnnycakes are missing, so they try to find some  
dirt. Of course they 'question' Bob's friends, but they also pick up  
Dally cause when bad shit happen it's usually with him." Dally smirked  
a little at this. "But do they question him like they did to the socs?  
NO! They beat the shit outta him until he is forced to lie. If that  
doesn't convince yah I got a lot more examples."

Katie and Jake both looked extremely bothered by this. "They beat  
yah?" Jake almost whispered.

Dallas suddenly felt uncomfortable with all the stares on him. _I don't  
need your pity! _After a few seconds he forced himself to stop  
shuffling his feet and look up. "Well yeah, but it ain't a big deal.  
They did it to Tim too." he replied cooly. He didn't know why he added  
the Tim part but he figured it might make it seem less awkward and more  
normal.

Katie eyes had widened. "No big deal? They can't beat yah it's not  
right!"

"You think that's bad you should see what they do in the reformatory. I  
mean I've only heard stories but.." Two-Bit stopped intsantly when he  
saw Dallas' glare at him.

"Its no big deal." Dallas repeated not removing his gaze from Two-Bit.  
"It wasn't even that bad. I healed up in a couple of days. Same with  
Tim. They didn't really hurt us." At the end he broke his gaze away  
from Two-Bit and back to the two adults, who looked at him silently.

After a few moments of silence Dallas stalked up the stairs and  
slammed the door behind him in the room. Two-Bit tore his wide eyes  
away from where Dallas had disappeared to and walked into the living  
room as if nothing had happened. Randy stumbled into the bathroom, a  
little disoriented from waking up only a few minutes ago and from the  
arguement. Jake and Katie were the only ones left. A small tear slipped  
down Katies cheek. "How could they grow up thinking no one cared.  
How do you grow up like that?" she sobbed quietly.

"I don't know." Jake murmured wrapping his arms around her and holding  
her against his chest. "I don't know..."

**Alright thats it for that chap :D Sorry if it is confusing at times Im dead  
tired but had an urge to finish. Once again pleaassee REVIEW :DD**

**I dont care what you have to say, a comment, question, advice, idea,  
ANYTHING! So if I dont update soon Happy Halloween :D What are you  
being? Im being a crayon :) (yes I can still trick or treat Im only 13, and  
thats not too old :/...haha im also very kiddish...kinda like Two-Bit) **

**So review and have a good Halloween :D**


	11. Past Nightmares

**Review! And I own nothing but the non-original characters :)**

Katie walked around the kitchen busily making breakfast for everyone.  
It was true they could hire a chef but Katie loved to cook and she  
liked to spend the extra money on better things, like vacations and  
furniture. She also liked to donate some money at the end of the month  
to Animals Ark, the small business she worked for. They took in abused  
and mistreated animals, ranging from dogs to horses, and took care of  
them until they could find a good home for them. The dogs roamed  
around the farm free along with the cats and any other creatures that  
could behave themselves. If they couldn't they were kept in cages or  
rooms or stalls, dependent on the severity and creature. But if they  
couldn't help them, they try to give them as good as life possible  
before they get put down.

As the final pieces of toast popped she called out for everyone to  
come eat. She then grabbed the plates and brought them to the dining  
room.

Two-Bit hurried in first plopping down in the nearest chair. His eyes  
grew wide as he looked at the plates of bacon, toast, eggs, and even a  
fruit tray. "Jesus you'd think you're feeding an army" he exclaimed  
forgetting the small amount of manners he possessed and reaching for  
some bacon ravinously. He dropped it shamefully when Katie shot him a  
sharp look. Two-Bit groaned. "Please!" he begged. "Everyone else is  
taking _forever_!"

"It'll be one minute. I'm sure you'll survive" she told him motherly  
just as Randy strode in now fully dressed and sat across from Two-Bit.  
He began reaching for some food but Two-Bit slapped his hand. "Where's  
your manners boy?" he said in his best british father-like voice.  
Randy grinned but reluctantly pulled his hand away.

Katie watched this with an amused expression. Slowly Dally stalked  
into the room with a slightly pained expression on his face. After  
sliding in beside Two-Bit he slouched and looked out the window. Katie  
noticed some bruises and scrapes along the side of his face and on his  
jaw line. She questioned them after a few seconds of debating whether  
or not he had had them before.

He just shrugged. "Some socs tried ta jump me. They took back off  
pretty fast though, if yah know what I'm saying."

Randy did know what he was saying. He had been with some guys before  
when they tried to jump some grease, but then Dallas came out of  
nowhere and fought so hard and beat them so bad you'd think there were  
five guys, not just one. He shook his head as he remembered how he  
used to jump them all the time. He felt slightly guilty when he  
thought about how Dallas and all the other greases shrugged jumpings  
off as normal because they happen so much. But he remembered that that  
was the past, and most of the guys don't talk to him anymore because  
he skipped the rumble. Like it was _his_ fault they lost.

Jake walked in the room still buckling his belt. He was late for work  
because of all the previous delays and was trying to go as fast as  
possible. As he fiddled with the buckle he heard Katie say, "You got  
jumped? Did you get hurt?"

He glanced up quickly to see who she was talking to. Who had gotten  
jumped? But then he noticed Dallas looking absent mindedly at his  
hands which were still fiddling with his belt. He wondered... "Did  
you get belted?"

Dallas stared motionlessly. He wasn't really present. His mind was far  
off. He didn't react to Jakes question at all. Even Two-Bit glanced up  
from trying to sneak bacon to look at the silent Dallas, who was  
having a small internal war in his brain.

**. . .**

_A young darked haired boy was stalking down the street. His body  
looked like one of a 8 year old but his eyes and attitude made him  
appear much older. All the kids his age feared him, and some a couple  
years older. He wasn't as big as anyone in the gangs, but he was one  
hell of a fighter and could even take down guys slightly bigger than him._

Though as he reached apartment building his faced lost a little anger  
and was replaced with a more cautious anxious look that only increased  
as he walked up the stairs and down the hall until he reached a door  
on the third floor and stopped in front of it. Taking a deep breath he  
unlocked the door and pushed it open.

He tried to stay as silent as he could but wasn't able to stay  
unnoticed that night. He heard heavy footsteps as Mitch, his step dad  
entered the room and stumbled toward him. He glanced around and  
noticed his mother was missing. Probably screwing some other guy or at  
the bar Dallas thought acidly.

"Who de fuck do you think ye're comin to dis house whenever you  
pleasee?" Mitch slurred angerily and placing a meaty hand on Dallas'  
cheek and stroking it suggestivly before hitting it.

Dallas didn't even make a squeak. He just pulled his body up and stood  
again, not moving from where his body had fallen and glared at him  
with icy eyes.

"I'll teacha some manners boy." Mitch than went on as if Dallas had  
never been on the ground.

Dallas slowly tried to inch towards the door but Mitch noticed and  
grabbed him roughly by the arm. He threw him to the ground and pulled  
his shirt of him.

Dallas shut his eyes as he heard the whoosh of the air right before a  
stab of pain sliced down his back. He grunted and tried to block the  
pain off. The next time he was hit he didn't make a noise. His entire  
body was numb. It was like he wasn't there. All he could think of was  
his parents, how he blames his dad for not fighting harder for him  
durning the divorce and his mom for not even trying to help him. He  
knew he was nothing to them.

Suddenly Dallas felt his body being flipped over so he was in his  
back. Slowly all his feeling came back and he tried to fight the tears  
when the pain hit him but couldn't help but let one fall, though he  
wiped it off his face so fast it was like it was never there.  
Thankfully Mitch didn't notice. Apperantly after not getting reaction  
from Dallas he felt that his 'lesson' wasn't getting across so he  
changed tactics.

Mitch brought his foot back and smiled in pleasure when he felt it  
connect with Dallas stomach and heard Dallas gasp and moan in pain.  
That's more like it he thought disturbingly.

By the time he was done beating Dallas, Dallas could barely move.  
Blood was running down his face from a gash above his eye and his  
chest was swelled and bloody and bruising. His back still stinged with  
pain and it hurt to breath.

"Learned yer lesson?" Mitched questioned boldly. After a moment of  
silence he repeated his question, louder though.

Dallas knew he should just answer yes, but couldn't let himself. He  
wasn't going to give himself to the monster. He wasn't going to let  
him win. So silent he remained.

"Think yer a tough little guy dont cha?I'll show yah how tough yer!"  
Mitch roared and pounced on him again, different intentions this time  
though.

Tears streamed down Dallas cheeks as he felt Mitch rip his pants down.  
He hadn't done 'it' in a few months and Dallas figured he had just  
lost interest in him, in that way at least. But apperently he did not.  
Dallas knew he had brought it on himself. All the names and insults  
his mother and Mitch and anyone else had told him ran through his  
brain, but anger didn't fill him, resentment did. They were right. I  
am those things.

A few hours later Dallas nearly dove into the car parked outside his  
aparment building. Driving it was Kyle Eastman, one of the Cobras best  
fighters and toughest guy. The gang Dallas hoped to join when he was  
older. He was barely over 14 but everyone respected him and feared  
him, even guys over three times his age.

"Just drive." Dallas ordered while pulling his knees up to his chest  
and rubbing his temples. He pushed all his emotions into a box in the  
corner of his mind to deal with another day.

Kyle wouldn't usually let some one talk to him like this but he knew  
Dallas didn't mean to disrespect him, he was just sick and tired of  
life.

"All right kid."

**. . .  
**  
Dallas looked up and glanced around to see everyone looking at him  
curiously. _What?_

He tried to ignore their stares but couldn't finally he couldn't stand  
it. "What!" he growled at all of them.

Everyone glanced around awkardly like a child getting caught in the  
cookie jar. "Did you?"

Dallas felt his eyebrows come closer together in confusion. "Did I  
what?"

Everyone looked at Jake expectantly. _How did he not hear that? _But the  
second time seemed harder to say "Did you...did you get belted when  
you were younger?" he said cautiously.

Dallas tried to keep his eyes from widening._ Where did that come from? _  
He figured Jake caught him zoning out.

Before he answered he thought carefully. He decided that even if he  
lied, they wouldn't believe him. If something he had done made him ask  
that that means they suspected something. And thinking he just got beat  
was better than than thinking of something more. The truth.

"Yeah, course." _If I was lucky,_ he added in his head silently.

Everyone seemed disturbed by this except for Two-Bit who although kept  
his stare on Dally didn't react. "What do you mean, 'course'" Katie  
said gently.

Dallas looked at her in such a way that made it look like she was the  
one that was crazy or stupid for not knowing this. " I mean as in _of  
course_. As in I'm a greaser, I got belted."

Nobody responded to this, they just looked at him incredously. Finally  
Two-Bit piped up, "Why you lookin' like that. Don't you socs ever beat  
your kids?"

Jake and Katie looked at him like he had a second head. Beat Randy? He  
was their kid! He was their own flesh and blood for Christs sake!

"No!" They shouted in unison.

Dallas kept his mouth shut. He figured that the socs parents would be  
good. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were the only adults he knew that didn't hit  
their kid once or twice before. _Until now, _he added in as a after  
thought. Though Two-Bit didn't have as much self control or smarts as  
Dally, even with his years more of schooling.

"Not once?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Never." Jake said sternly at looked over at Katie and Randy who both  
nodded in agreement. "Do your parents beat you?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "Well a little, obviously, but it ain't no big deal.  
They ain't bad."

"Ain't bad?" Katie whispered.

"Well yeah. I mean my mom even tries to get me to clean, and my dad  
wasn't half bad either. I mean he had his moments, but when he was  
sober, he was almost as good as Mr. Curtis was.

I mean I'm lucky. Steve's dad hits him all the time and kicks him out  
weekly. Then gives him 5 bucks to bribe 'im back! And it's Steve's own  
money! He's the one that pays the bills and has a job!

And I mean I've heard the Shepards house is pretty bad too. Fighting  
24/7! And apperantly the Shepard kids get into it to with them all the  
time.

And Evies mom gets so boozed up she doesn't even remember who her own  
daughter is! Her own daughter!

So yeah, I think I'm lucky. Yeah, my 'rents ain't bad."

All they could do was stare. Randys mind was going a million miles an  
hour. Are all greasers lifes like this?

He grew even more disgusted with his old self and friends. They had  
excellent parents and lifes and they find joy in beating them up. And  
why? For fun? To remind them they are lower then them? To make their  
lifes worse than it already was? They had excellant lifes and turned  
out like that. And greasers had horrible lifes, as still managed to  
get by and have morals. As weird as it sounded, Randy thought greasers  
were probably better people than the socs could ever be. Sure when  
they grew up, if they did, they may be in jail or like their parents,  
but they probably are still better than if he or anyone of the socs  
lived the life they did. Are.

A few minutes into the awkard silence Two-Bit exclaimed, "Shoot! I'm  
gonna be later for school than usual if you don't hurrry up! Come on guys sit  
down I'm starving!" While ushering everyone to sit down.

Jake looked at the clock. He was even later now. After glancing sadly  
at the feast he walked over to kiss Katie goodbye. "Can't, I got to go  
to work. Bye sweetie I love you. Bye Randy, Two-Bit." He waved goodbye  
than paused. "Stay outta trouble Dallas" he warned with a serious face  
and Dally rolled his eyes while Two-But laughed, "Wouldn't count on it."

With those promising words he set out to work.

Without Jake having to sit Katie Randy scooched his chair over to make  
more room. The only sounds were ones of them enjoying their meal.

Even Dallas had some, although Katie had to literally force it on his  
plate.

Randy watched him dumb struck. _Why the hell did Dallas hate eating so  
much? _Though after a few minutes of pondering it he realized that it  
wasn't the food he hated, it was the help. But that just set off  
another hundred questions in his head. Why did he hate help? What made  
him like that?

Pushing all thoughts from his mind he glanced at the clock. Crap.

Standing up quickly he grabbed his coat. "Mom, can you drive me. I'm  
late."

Katie glanced at the clock. "Yeah of course. Just give me one minute  
to grab my coat. Do you guys need a lift too?" Katie offered to Dallas  
and Two-Bit, although she already knew what their answers would be.

"Nawh, if I were on time I think Mrs. Jennings would have a heart  
attack." he said with a smirk. Mrs. Jennings was the high school  
principal.

"I haven't set foot near that place in years, sure as hell ain't gonna  
now." Dallas said with a smirk equal to the size of Two-Bits.

"You don't go to school?" Katie asked, cocking her head slightly to  
the left.

Before anyone could respond Randy called from the doorway for Katie. A  
look of desperation crossed her face. She still had so much she wanted  
to say and ask.

Though Two-Bit flashed her a grin and told her to go ahead, so with a  
small goodbye she left the room, saying she'd be back around 4 PM.

Two-Bit headed out almost an hour later bringing a beer 'for the road'  
stating he had to write a test or he'd fail, again.

Once Two-Bit was out the door Dallas looked around bored. He didn't  
get how people could live in houses this big, what did they do with  
all the room. And everything was so fragile, and big. It made you feel  
so small.

After not bring able to stand the silence of the house any longer he  
left the door. He figured he could see what was going around back home  
on the east side. Maybe stop by The Dingo or Jays.

He had figured out the shortest way to get to the tracks safely. You  
only had to cut through a little bit if forest and backyards and you  
were basically there. And in less time than it took to go by the roads  
with that.

He spent the rest of the day smoking, fighting, stealing and partying.  
By the end of the day he wondered if this is what his life had came  
down to? Partying and pissing people off. The thought scared him, as  
much a he'd never admit it. Because this wasn't a living. It was  
surviving. And sometimes survival isn't worth it.

**Alright, I think that was my worst chapter ever. Complete filler, but I have a wee bit of writer block,and am pretty rejected with NO reviews:(**

**So can anyone who read this pleeasse review...any one of the chaps, even if to tell me this story sucks D: Just tell me if you have any ideas, Ill try and fit it in :)**

**Review!**


	12. Just An Average Day

**I own nothing excaept the non-original characters :)**

The next few days went by not eventful. Before he knew it it was  
Friday again. 2 weeks since Johnny died.

Dallas spent the day in his room. He only left to go to the bathroom.  
Thankfully Katie and Jake were at work and Randy was at school so he  
had the house to himself. He glanced at the clock to see it was nearly  
2. Ponyboy would be let off school in less than in hour.

Dallas decided he'd go pick him up from school. Johnny was Ponyboys  
best friend, and Dallas figured he wouldn't want to be alone.  
Subconsciously Dally didn't either.

**. . .**

Ponyboy looked up from the ground when he heard the familiar rumble of  
an old T-Bird go through the parking lot. Sure enough there was Bucks  
car in the parking lot beside, driven by Dallas.

Pony smiled. He was worried Dallas wouldn't talk to anyone today. Pony  
himself was being unsocial because of what the day marked, and if he  
was doing that because Johnny was his best friend, he could only  
imagine why Dallas was going through. Johnny was the only thing Dallas  
cared about. Pony had his brothers, but Dally had no one. Sure he had  
the gang and maybe even Tim, but he didn't think Dallas would consider them  
as shoulders to cry on, not that he cried.

After a quick yell from the coach he picked up his pace. Gym was his  
last period, and unfortunately the teacher was also the coach of the  
track team. The one Pony quit from a few months back. Ever since than  
he has been hard on Pony, especially since Pony had been his star  
runner.

Although Pony saw it that way it wasn't necessarily the truth. The  
coach, John Richardson, didn't hate Pony at all. In fact, he rather  
liked the kid. He hated watching these kids throw their lives away.  
Pony was an amazing runner, he could have gotten scholarships and  
everything. He was one of the best. But than he quit. Like so many  
other "greasers" he's seen. Than after they leave the school the next time he  
sees them is on the cover of a newspaper for either death or crime. He  
hated it.

He glanced up as he heard the rumble of the engine of a car cut and  
watched as someone stepped out. The person had dark brown hair that  
seemed relatively non greasy. But he had on a pair or dark jeans and a  
tight black tee shirt covered over with a brown leather jacket. John  
felt his body immediately tense up. He hoped that this guy wouldn't do  
anything.

Dallas looked around a spotted Steve and Two-Bit smoking by the  
bleachers. Only god knew why Two-Bit even bothered going to school  
anymore. Ponyboy running around the track in one of those stupid gym  
uniforms. He made his way to the edge of the fence and watched Pony  
boot around a few times. Damn that kid was good. He could only imagine  
what he was like before he started smoking. After a few minutes he grew  
bored and noticed a middle aged man watching him cautiously from  
across the field. He smirked a little. After a few minutes it started to get  
annoying though. He thought about giving him the bird but dismissed it  
when he thought of a better idea.

He waited until the coach turned his head to deal with some kid, then  
he took off. He jumped the fence and quickly made his way across the  
field until he was a little behind Pony. Thankfully his leg was pretty  
much healed and his ribs didn't hurt as much so he was able to keep up  
with Pony who was getting tired.

John looked away from Jesse, a student in his class, and looked back  
to where the hood was, but when he looked there, he was nowhere to be  
found. _Maybe he left_ he thought but than notice the T-Bird was still  
there.

Suddenly he looked at the track and saw him, running quickly after an  
oblivious Pony. Fear shot through. "Pony!" he screamed while running  
towards him. "Look out!"

Dallas smiled as he heard the teacher cry out for Pony. Pony turned  
his head to look at Mr. Richardson and noticed movement behind him,  
though by the time he figured out it was a person Dallas was already  
on him.

Dallas tackled Pony to the ground and was careful to make sure he  
didn't land hard, he didn't want to hurt him.

Dallas landed on top of Pony who immediately started trying to hit  
Dallas, a reaction he developed because of getting jumped. Dallas  
flinched as Pony hit him hard in the ribs with his elbow. "Ah! Fuck  
Pony calm down! It's me!"

Pony looked at Dallas who had rolled off of him in shock. "Dallas? I'm  
sorry, oh god Dal I'm sorry..."

Dallas tried to contain his laughter but couldn't. Pony just looked so  
damn funny. He had dirt in his face and his eyes were real wide and he  
looked like he had just shot his dog. Dally wrapped his arms around his  
chest and pressed onto his ribs while laughing harder than he has  
since Johnny died. Pretty soon Pony started smiling and eventually  
laughing equally hard.

John pushed his legs as hard as he could an pumped his arms, running  
towards to 2 fallen teens. _Please be alright,_ he prayed for Pony.

Once he reached there it was not at all like he expected. Pony was  
sitting up with a wild grin on his face next to the other teen who was  
still lying in the ground clutching his ribs.

"Pony! Are you alright!" he said as soon as he was about 10 feet away  
and dove to Ponys side while keeping a watchful eye on his attacker.  
Pony looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah. Course. Why wouldn't I be."

John looked at him confused but then heard the other boy grunt and  
push himself up so he was propped on his elbows. He was about to  
tackle him when he stopped dead in his tracks after he heard Ponyboy  
say something.  
"Hey Dal. You 'ight?" _Wait! He knew this guy?_

"Yeah. Yeah don't worry 'bout it Pony. 'Mind me not to laugh again.  
It's bad for my health."

Pony smiled again a little. John shifted his gaze from Pony to the  
other boy. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Dallas Winston?"

Dallas flicked his eyes over to him and studied him a minute before he  
recognized him. "What do you know. If it isn't John Richardson." he  
cooed coldly.

John didn't respond. He couldn't believe Dallas was here. The last  
time he saw him years ago when the police arrested him in the middle  
of his class. Since then his only heard stories about him. His eyes  
seemed even more cold and hateful than he remembered. Why was Pony  
hanging around with a hood like him?

"You guys know each other?" Pony asked. "You could say that." John  
replied calmly.

"Yeah. Mr. Richardson's the only guy Dals been able to steal all four  
of his hubcaps, while he was in the car!" Two-Bit laughed from behind  
John. Apparently he had watched the whole thing and decided to see  
what everyone was up to.

John looked behind him to see Keith and Steve jogging up to them. Two-  
Bit, as everyone called him, was the class clown, to say the least. He  
was a couple years older than most the kids but still hadn't dropped  
out. John liked him for that. He couldn't believe a funny guy like Two-  
Bit would be involved with Dallas Winston either.

Pony knew it wasn't the smart thing to do but he laughed never the  
less. "While he was in the car?" he smirked.

Steve smiled a little too. "Yup. Didn't notice once the while time."

John grimaced. "Alright, alright. Steve, Two-Bit, go back to wherever  
the hell your supposed to be." They left accordingly after  
dramatically saluting at the same time. "And you," he said pointing a  
finger at Dallas,"Get off of school property now. Your lucky I don't  
report you for trespassing."

Dallas opened his mouth to say something smart back but Pony shot him  
a pleading look. "Dal I'll be outside in a bit."

Dallas stiffened and growled a little, but reluctantly made his way to  
the parking lot.

Pony watched Dallas as he hopped skillfully back over the fence and  
began to run his laps again but Mr. Richardson pulled him back. Pony  
looked down. He didn't want to get in trouble, especially if they  
might phone Darry.

"What are you doing hanging around hoods like Dallas Pony?"

Pony looked up with a shocked expression on his face, but it was  
quickly replaced by rage. Who was he to judge who Pony hung around  
with. Who was he to judge Dallas? He didn't know his life, he didn't  
know what he was like, he didn't know anything. "You ain't born a  
hood." Pony stated with narrowed eyes. With that he took off, leaving  
John there with his words. _What did he mean?_

**. . .  
**  
Dallas opened the door of the house and walked inside silently. It was  
a little past 5 and the sunshine was cut off when the door swung shut  
in the way of it's path.

Dallas had taken Pony to McDonalds for some burgers, and conversation  
had been scarce, but it was fine that way. It was just nice to have  
someone with you that understood.

As Dally walked up the stairs to his room he noticed that he didn't  
feel the same rage and confused feeling that controlled his body  
earlier. It was like someone took and eraser and cleared his mind. He  
felt better than he had in ages. He hoped Pony did too.

**. . .**

Randy unlocked his front door and stepped inside happy that the warm  
air was thawing his frozen body. He held the door open as soon as his  
guest came in than shut it quickly trying to save all the heat.

Sherry Victors, or Cherry, looked around at the walls of the house. It  
was a light blue, nearly white, with lots of decorations and shelves  
covering it.

It was her first time being in Randys house. Marcia, her best friend,  
had been going out with Randy for a few months now, though she had  
never really got to know him. Usually she'd be with Bob while Randy  
and Marcia would do their own thing. But since Bob wasn't around  
anymore, Marcia decided that Cherry needed to become friends with him  
so it wouldn't be weird if all three of them were hanging out. Marcia  
had 'accidently' left homework at her house so she was going to come  
later.

In all truth Cherry didn't mind. She had heard that Randy had skipped  
the rumble, and she wanted to tell him about the greasers and their  
relationship. She couldn't really tell Marcia or any of her other  
friends because they wouldn't get it, and they  
might even stop hanging out with her because of it. And from what  
she's been told he had already been rejected by his friends for  
'wussing out' so he seemed like the most reasonable person. Though as  
she turned around and looked at all the pictures on the walls she  
heard a cold voice say something behind her, a voice she desperately  
wanted to forget.

"So Cherry, you make your mind up yet?"

Randy looked to the stairwell to Dally casually leaning against a wall  
with a smirk on his face. Randy was filled with worry. He figured  
Dally wouldn't be around, because he never was. He couldn't let people  
know Dally was staying with him, they'd both be killed. He looked over  
a Cherry cautiously to see her reaction. Her mouth was opened a little  
and her eyes were wide. It was then he realized what Dallas had said.  
_Did they know each other? Make her mind up about what?_

Suddenly Cherrys eyes narrowed and she drew in a deep breath. "**YOU  
ASSHOLE! YOU STUPID STUPID PERSON! WHAT THE HECK  
DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU, ROBBING A  
STORE! THE COPS SHOT YOU! YOU COULD HAVE  
DIED! **_**DIED!**_** DO YOU REALIZE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE  
DIED!**"

She than drew in a sharp breath and tried to calm herself. She was  
staring up angrily at Dallas who was looking down at her with icy  
daggers. Somewhere in her outburst her feet had placed her infront of  
Dally so that their bodys were nearly touching, so she had to crane  
her neck all the way back to see his face.

Dallas opened his mouth to rage back when he relized a much more fun  
way to deal with it. He put a cocky grin on his face. "Wow babe, I  
didn't think you cared so much about me. Does that mean your answers  
yes?"

Cherrys eyes opened wide in shock. "I di-...I didn't...I Didn't mean  
it like that!" she cried desperately.

His grin only got bigger. "Alright Cherry, whatever you say." He then  
bent down a little and whispered in her ear, "I will find out if your  
a true red head one day dollface...Don't you worry."

Her face grew red. "Argh!" she yelled in frustration and hit him on his  
now turned back. He laughed hoarsly and disappeared quickly at the top  
of the stairs.

Two-Bit and Steve laughed from the front door. "Well at least she  
didn't throw coke at him this time." Two-Bit laughed. He has been  
spending even more time at their house than anybody else, including  
Randy, Katie and Jake.

Randy looked at her confused. "You threw coke at him?" he asked  
confused.

Her face turned almost as red as her hair as she groaned again,  
causing a while new chorus of laughter from Two-Bit. "Argh!" she  
yelled at Two-Bit. His laughter only grew louder and he fell to his  
knees on the floor, holding his stomach.

Cherrys body trembled and she held her hands into tight little fists  
by her side. He lips were pressed in a fine line to try to prevent  
herself from saying anything else.

Randy grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her into the living room  
shutting the door behind him. He was worried she was going to burst  
out in tears, or try to kill Two-Bit if she had stayed there any longer.

Jake stood dumb stuck at the door. He had came when he heard a girl  
who he later learnt was Cherry screaming bloody murder. Since then he  
had stood silently by the door. What the _hell _happened?

Two-Bit had manged to gather himself a little and pushed himself up so  
he was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled out in front of  
him. Every once in a while another laugh would escape him while he  
attempted to wipe his face free of the tears that had rolled down his  
face. He shook his head.

"That was," he made a dramatic pause,"amazing."

**. . .**

Dallas groaned and rolled onto his side. He had gone to bed over 2  
hours ago but couldn't find sleep. Every time he shut his eyes he saw  
Johnny, Johnny at the drive-in, Johnny and Pony with the two broads,  
with Cherry and Marcia, Johnny standing up to him, making Dally leave  
them...

Damn you he swore to Cherry. All the signs of improvement he felt  
earlier were gone. Since he entered his room hours earlier he hadn't  
left it except to shower and to go to the bathroom. He didn't want to  
have to see anyone again. His stomach growled at him but he ignored it.

Coming to a sudden decision he ripped the covers off him and hopped  
out of bed. He yanked on the clothes he wore that day and opened the  
window. He was halfway out the window before he realized that he wasn't  
on the first floor. He looked out and saw a large maple tree, but  
could barely make out the first branch. He debated whether or not to  
go for it when he heard a loud thump from the room beside his.

He walked down the hall to Randys room silently and opened the door to  
reveal a tired looking, half dressed Randy looking around confused,  
sitting on the floor.

He glanced up to see Dallas in the doorway. "Do all socs do that or is  
falling out of bed a special ability only you posses?"

"Haha, very funny." he snorted back while attempting to stand, only to  
be pushed back down by Dally. He bit his tongue from saying anything  
else, he didn't want to die tonight.

"So what are you doing?" Randy asked not bothering to trying to stand  
again when he noticed that Dally was fully dressed.

"Out." Dallas muttered while pulling Randys window open.

"And the front door is unusable because...?"

Dallas faced him now, his eyes gleaming evilly in the moonlight. His  
skin appeared nearly white while his hair took on a black look, making  
him looking even more intimidating.

Jake had determined that as long as Dallas was under his roof, he'd  
have to come home every night, and at least see someone in the morning.  
Sure it wasn't a _real_ curfew but Dallas had lived by himself for years  
now and wasn't used to rules, let alone the fact that he was getting  
forced to do something. The only reason he did was because Pony needed  
him to stay out of jail, until his trial at least. Dallas guessed he  
knew that Pony would want someone who cared about Johnny just as much  
to go through it with him. He also knew that Johnny would want Pony to  
be happy.

"Because your dad decided that I deserve a curfew and that I am so  
untrustworthy he has decided to pass out on the couch." he said coldly

Randy nodded understandingly. His dad woke up at the drop of a pin. There  
was no way to open the front door without waking him. He watched as  
Dally looked around then swung one leg over the ledge. Randy knew what  
he was going to do, go to the garage roof which was slightly lower  
than the house's then jump onto the car.

He looked around his room for a second than did something he never  
thought he do. "Wait,"

Dallas looked back annoyed. "What?" he snapped.

"Can I come?"

Dallas looked at him shocked. "No." He then began to pull the rest of  
his body through the window.

"Dallas. Let me come. I need a night out." Randy hated the way he  
sounded like he was begging but if it'd work, it was worth it.

"No."

"Dallas..." Okay, now he sounded like he was whining.

Dallas pulled himself back into the room and stormed over to him. He  
grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him roughly into the wall and  
held him there. "I said fucking no!"

Randy took a breath. He didn't know if he was wishing a death sentence  
but for some reason he was set on going. "You leave without me and  
Jake knows before your off the property."

Dally narrowed his eyes at him and tried to read his eyes. It was  
nearly impossible. He knew he was scared, but other than that he was  
blank. _I guess Johnny was right_, he thought. _Greasers feel too much,  
and socs don't feel enough_.

"Fine." Dally snapped, angered at his thought of Johnny.

"Dally, I'm serious. I will-! Wait? What?" Randy couldn't believe he  
agreed that fast.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "Hurry up." he was already almost all the way  
through the window.

Randy was about to go right behind him when something hit him.  
"Um...will I get jumped?"

Dallas swore. God, Tim was so much easier to deal with, he wished he  
was with him. But he wasn't, he was stuck with a fucking soc, so he had  
to deal.

"Fine. Go in my room, grab some stuff, then meet me out here." Dally  
ordered gruffly.

Almost a hour later Randy found himself in a packed room with drunk  
greasers everywhere. Girls clung to him and guys roughed him. He was  
glad everyone didn't realize he was a soc.

Some horrible country music blasted through the place and the drinks  
flowed everywhere. He had never seen so much beer and liquor at one  
party.

He heard people say that greasers partied wild, and they did. Couples  
were nearly fucking against every wall and he'd already seen at least  
10 guys fight. The last time he saw Dallas was when he caught a  
glimpse of him receiving a lap dance by some wasted blonde. Passed out  
bodies were everywhere along with a collection of cans, garbage and cups.

He saw Two-Bit passed out in a chair beside an obviously drunk  
Steve. He was about to make his way over to him when a beautiful girl  
stepped in front of him. She had dark black curls that ran to her  
waist and her green eyes glinted mischievously. She playfully rubbed  
his shoulder. "Hey," she smiled quietly to him.

He thought about Marcia for a second, but only a second before the  
girl in front of him began kissing him. It may have been all the  
alcohol, or maybe his mind was just clouded, but he didn't have a  
second thought about it and kissed her back passionately.

**. . .**

Randy groaned as he felt someone kick his ribs. He looked up against  
the blinding light to see Dallas smirking down at him. It was then  
memories of the previous night flooded back. He shot up. "Oh god. I  
cheated on Marcia. Oh man what will she do when she finds out. She's  
gonna kill me..." he groaned again.

Dallas rolled his eyes. "She ain't gonna find out. Jesus, keep your  
shirt on."

Randy stopped pacing and looked at him. "Your not gonna tell her?"

"I will if you don't shut the fuck up right now. Now put your fuckin  
shirt on so we can get the fuck outta here!"

Randy guessed Dallas was hungover by the amount of swear words he  
managed to fit in one sentence. As he looked around for his shirt he  
realized he was in a bathroom. What the fuck? "How'd I get here?"

Dallas was getting really annoyed now. His body hurt and he was tired  
and sleepy and just wanted to get back to bed. The only reason he woke  
up so early was because he figured he should get Randy back long  
before anyone in the house awoke.

Randy tried to walk to the door but tripped halfway there. He started  
laughing for an unknown reason. What the hell? Am I still drunk?  
"Dallas, what time is it?"

Dallas growled. "Time to go. God socs cannot hold there liquor." he  
added in once Randy stumbled towards the door, obliviously still  
drunk. God it was gonna be a long walk home.

**Hey guys :) So a random chap but not as random as the one  
coming up next :)**

**PS I love my reviewer, Kari Suttle! Yeah BFFL :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU LIKED: )**


	13. Ranch

**I do not own any of S.E. Hintons amazing characters, wish I did though :) I do however own Jake, Katie and all the other non originals :)**

Dallas groaned as he heard someone call his name. He opened his eyes a little to see Randy looking at him.

"Fuck off" he moaned and turned around.

"Common. Wake up. We gotta go to the ranch and I ain't mucking alone."  
He normally wouldn't had said that to Dallas but he was tired and grumpy and hungover and couldn't care less. To his shock Dallas opened his eyes and sat up instantly.

"You guys gotta ranch?"

Randy looked at him oddly. "Yeah..."

Dally swung his legs off the bed and stared shuffling through his small pile of clothes for some jeans.

Randy exited and walked down the stairs still thinking about his reaction. _What the hell?_

Jake looked up to see Randy stumble in the kitchen with an odd expression on his face. _Dally...  
_  
"I'll go wake him up." he grumbled while getting up angrily. He hadn't thought Dally would wake up but it would have been nice.

Randy looked up at him breaking out of his trance. "No he's up."

Now it was Jakes turn to look at him oddly. "What? How?"

It took him almost an hour to wake him up to go to the station to sign some papers saying he was still here and staying out of trouble. And that was at 9 AM. It was only a quater to 6 now.

Randy shrugged. "I dunno. He wouldn't get up but then I mentioned the ranch and he got up so fast you'd think he was getting burned."

Jake shook his head. Right when he thought he was starting to understand the kid he pulls something like this.

Sure enough a few minutes later Dally came trotting down the stairs looking suprisingly happy. When Dally was happy you couldn't help but be, because it was such a rare occurance.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked but Dally shook his head. He remembered that he hadn't ate anything yesterday so following Darry's advice he pulled out some cereal, milk and a bowl and set it on the table for him. Darry had said he'd never eat if he was asked, because he won't ask for he wanted Dallas to eat he shouldn't ask him, he should just give it to him.

"So you have a ranch?" Dallas asked between mouthfuls. He hated how he  
sounded excited so he attempted to calm down, but couldn't.

When he was younger, really young, his mom used to bring him to her  
fathers ranch every summer. That was before she met Mitch. The monster. It was the only good memories he had of her. When he came to Tulsa to find his father he had paid for his room at motels by doing rodeos and races. He still did them now, though he hadn't since he begain staying with Jake. He missed the animals, especially the horses.

"Yeah. It's just a half hour from here. We keep a horse there, Star. Only go up once a week though, every Saturday. Every other day some people we hired take care of them. A lot of folks keep there horses there, it gotta training area and tracks and such."

Dallas just nodded. He remembered when Sodapop rode Mickey Mouse its  
kept him in a place like that. He thought about Sodapop and decided to ask Jake something. "Uh...can we bring Sodapop. He loves horses."

Jake thought about it. Soda was his favourite out of the greasers, and  
he seemed _fairly _trustworthy.  
"Sure."

_. . ._

As soon as Jake pulled the car to a stop by the Curtis' Dally left the car and headed in the house.

Not a minute later Sodapop burst through the door, trying to hold his  
undone jeans with one hand and carrying a shirt in the other. Dally  
slowy stalked out behind him glaring at Sodapop who was now pulling his shirt on while still running to the car.

Once he got there he was fully dressed and slid in the back seat. He had a wide grin on his face. Soon Jake was smiling too at Sodapop's excited face. His smile was contagious. He bounced in the seat happily until finally Dallas came on the car and sat shotgun.

"Thank you for bringing me" Soda grinned while the car pulled out of  
the drive way.

"No problem kid."

**…**

As Randy led the two greasers around the ranch he pointed thing out.  
"That there is the training ring, and that is Colby." he said pointing  
to a golden mare.

He continued this until he noticed that his followers had stopped in their tracks.

"Who's that?" Sodapop asked wide eyed, pointing to a beautiful black  
mustang, rearing up in a ring.

"Oh, it's new. Hadn't been here long. Don't gotta name. They are gonna put it down though, it's crazy. Sent it's last trainer to the hospital."

Dallas grinned as he watched a group of people attempting to take it's  
harness off. As soon as they came close to it the horse reared up, swinging its front legs threatening. Once it came back on all for it charged  
at them, sending them jumping and flying out of the ring to escape it.  
_This will be fun_, he thought grinning.

Randy followed as Sodapop and Dallas walked memerized closer.

Suddenly a large man who had watched the specticle threw his arms up in rage. "Just kill the fuckin' thing! It's useless!" he yelled while throwing he hat on the ground, and storming away, yelling about what a waste of money it was.

Sodapop stopped when he reached the edge of the ring but Dallas skilledly climbed over it into the ring. A group of people gathered around. "Kid, get outta there. Your gonna kill yerself!" someome called but Dallas appeared not to hear.

"Dallas!" Randy called but no response. He tried once again but Dally  
ignored him. Shit.

He took off full flight towards the building where Jake was.

**. . .**

Dallas approached the horse slowly, keeping his eyes locked on it. He stopped when he was a good ten feet away and stood there stiffly, never moving his gaze until the horse shifted uncomfortably and grunted. Dallas didn't react he just kept staring.

The horse grunted again and turned so it and Dallas were staring head on. Dallas noticed a white line that drew down it's forhead.

After a few seconds Dallas started walking around it in a large circle  
always facing inwards, never looking away from it.

The horse watched as he circled it and moved it front legs uncomfortably. Once Dallas completed his circle and returned to his original position the horse whined and did small warning buck. Dallas once again remained emotionless.

It brought it's head down and blew out air through it's nose. Its right hoof was  
dragged across the dirt a few times slowly then placed back outfront. This meant one thing. It was going to charge.

The crowd watched anxiously while the broc stood stiffly for minute than in a flash was charging.

Dallas' heart bet heavy in his chest. His mind screamed at him to get out of the way, but he forced himself to stay still. He watched as the enraged horse charged towards him.  
**  
. . .**

Jake looked impatiently at the papers in front of him. Why were bills so damn confusing?

Suddenly the door burst opened and Randy ran in. "Help! Come fast!" he  
continued to ramble on so fast Jake could only make out the odd word.

Randy notice the blank look on his face. He didn't have time for this. He grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him behind him while he ran out the door.

Jake followed alarmed. _What happened?_

When he reached the top of the hill he learnt. He saw a crowd surronding a ring where the wild mustang was being kept.

But than he saw who was in there with it. heart stopped as he saw the horse bow it's head and charge towards the teen.

**. . .**

At the last possible moment Dallas stepped to the side, narrowly advoiding the horse.

When Jake reached the ring, he was glad to see Dally still standing. But than the horse bucked up and was about to bring its legs down on top of Dally!

He reached up to grab the top bar and began climbing into the ring to help Dallas but someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down. He looked to see Sodapop looking at him with a serious expression.

"Dont try to help him. You'll just get hurt. Watch."

Jake opened his mouth and began to tell Soda how much of an idiot he  
was acting like but Sodapop cut him off.

"Dallas knows what his doing. He wouldn't do it if he didn't. Trust me."  
Sodapop said looking at him with a sincere face.

Jake opened his mouth to protest but shut it. For some reason he did  
trust him. He just hoped his trust didn't betray him.

Instead he just nodded his head and watched the scene infront of him  
unravel with tightly gritted teeth.

**. . .**

Dallas ducked and darted beside the bucking horse. He knew it couldn't  
hurt him until it got its legs back on the ground.

He watched it skeptically, analyzing every movement, just like he did  
with the socs days earlier.

Its back muscles relaxed just a little, but it was enough for Dallas. He darted another ten feet in front of it while it was retuning to the ground.

They repeated their motions, it charged, he dodged, it bucked, he hid,  
it went to the ground, he went back out front, twice.

Though on the third time something happened. As it charged Dallas didn't  
step to the side.

When the horse was inches away Dallas wrapped his arms around it's neck, tilting his body on one side raising his right leg. As the horse passed him he tightened his grip and waited.

He closed his eyes as he felt his arms almost being ripped out of their sockets.  
But just when he thought he couldn't do it and was going to let go his feet left the ground. He held in his breath and swung his right leg and high as he could, than gripped his legs tightly. Underneath him he felt muscles shift and bones rise and fall.

He got on the horse.

**. . .  
**  
Jake watched in shock as the wild mustang charged at him once more.  
But something different happened.

As the horse charged forward Dallas didn't move. 'Come on, move!' Jake  
whispered quietly.

Suddenly the horse was upon Dallas. Dallas disappeared from sight for a moment and his heart stopped. _No..._

But as soon as he disappeared he reappeared, a top the horse. Jake felt his eyes widen and heard a few gasps from the crowd.

But suddenly the hose started bucking and throwing its body in all directions in a desperate attempt to get the human off of it.

He watched helplessly as Dally got thrown around on the horse, who  
luckily hadn't fallen yet.

It was than Jake realized Dallas' problems were just beginning.

Dallas felt himself break out into a grin when he sat firmly on the horse. He quickly grabbed a peice of the harness in front of him just as the horse started to buck.

Nows the fun part. Dallas grinned as he felt the horses body rise and fall, jolt and shake. He kept one hand in the air out of habit but tightened his thighs around the horses midsection. No one was judging so it didn't matter about toe touches or his form.

As the horse rose and fell Dally felt himself being jerked around violently but forced himself to stay on. He moved his body with the horse and tried to become one with it.

Because this is what it is was all about.

Jake watched, his stomach in knots and his hands sweating, as Dallas being jerked around the horse. He waited for Dallas to let go, pummel to the ground, be trampled on, but this didn't happen. Right now at least.

Jake saw as Dallas slowly got used to the horse, and began to rise and fall  
with it. He's body went with it and didn't fight it. If Jake hadn't been scared shitless he might of said it was amazing, but he was too worried to even begin to think like that.

Eventually the horse suddenly changed its tempo, and Jake watched as Dallas let go and flipped off to the ground.

He stopped breathing as he saw him land in a heap on the ground.

But suddenly Dallas hopped back up with a smile on his face. The only real  
smile Jake had ever seen him have. It wasn't a smirk or a forced one, this one covered his entire face making him appear like a normal sixteen year old kid having a good time.

After inspecting a tear in the shirt Dallas pulled it over his head and grabbed onto the mustangs neck just in time to pull himself up again.

Dallas' muscles rippled under his skin as he flew with the horse. His arms flexed and his abs tightened and relaxed, moving just like the horses body did.

Jake didn't blink as he watched Dallas ride around, flying through the air like a crazy person on a crazy horse.

He looked over to see Sodapop still grinning. He felt himself relax a little when he saw him. He hasn't been wrong yet.

Dallas' smile never left his face as he rose and fell through the air. He felt the horse slightly shift postitions and sat a little to the right so when the horse jerked unexpectently to the left he didn't fall off. The horse blew air out his nose in fustration. The quick change in tempo is what threw Dallas off last time, but he had been expecting it this time and managed to stay on.

After a few more minutes Dallas willingly threw his body off of the fustrated horse landing off to the side. As the horse turned to face him, Dallas remained motionless, as did the horse. Everything was quiet.

After a few more minutes Dally slowly walked towards the horse. It grunted a little and Dallas stopped, but continued after a few seconds.

After minutes that felt like hours Dallas found himself directly in front of the horse. He held his hand out and slowly brought it towards it face.

The crowd watched in hushed silence.

His hand slowly neared its head. A few centimetres away. Two centimetres away. One centimeter away. Suddenly he felt his hand make contact with a hard but smooth surface. He broke into a grin again. "Good horse."

**. . .**

Jake saw another smile break out on Dally's face as his hand made contact with the horse. Soda let out a loud woop of happiness beside.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He was waiting for the horse to buck up, charge, grunt, do anything, anything that'd show it's original character. The way it used to be. But it didn't. Dallas had tamed the untamable.

The large brurly man from before hopped in the ring and made his way over to Dallas and the horse cautiously. Once he was about ten feet away the horse grunted and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Dallas turned so he was facing the same direction as the horse and saw what had alarmed him. It was the man that was screaming at the beginning. Probably the owner he figured as he remembered his words. "Yah can come closer, it ain't gonna hurt yah."

The man walked forwards slowly and stopped a few feet away, still not trusting the horse. "What you do there boy?"

"What'd'yah mean?" Dallas asked confused.

"What did you do? How'd you train it?"

Dallas looked away from petting the horse to look at him. "I didn't train him. I just got his trust."

"Well I don't care what you did that there was amazing. Some of the best riding I've seen. What's your name boy?" said a new man, approaching behind the other one. This one was skinnier but still strong looking. A cowboy hat was placed ontop of his head hiding but a few tufts of blond hair.

"Dallas Winston." Dallas said allowing only a small smile when both the mens faces showed reconition of the name.

"_The_ Dallas Winston." the large man stuttered.

"Well I don't know how many there are but with my life, most likely." he said with a smirk. "What's your name?" Dallas ordered more than asked.

"Well I'm Scott and this here is Sam." the skinnier one introduced who didn't seemed as moved by who Dally was than Sam. "And this here's our horse. Now we were gonna put 'er down until you showed up, and we ain't gonna let that slide. How much?" he asked while pulling a fat wallet out his back pocket.

"I don't need your money." Dally growled.

"Well I ain't gonna let you go unpayed." Ryan exclaimed but reluctantly pocketing his wallet.

"Fine." Dally snapped.

"How 'bout you...uh...name the horse." Sam said quickly just wanting to be out of the presence of the said to be devils kid.

"How 'bout you let my friend name the horse than you leave me the hell alone" Dallas bargained. Without waiting for an answer he yelled put to Sodapop who jumped the ring barrier and strod over there confidently. Once there everyone greeted him and Dallas told him his task before taking off, leaving two flustered cowboys listen to the wild list of names Sodapop listed off.

**. . .**

Jake looked up at the lowering sun ad decided to call it a day. After Dallys stunt nothing exciting happened. Sodapop had decided to call the horse Scribbles for only god knows why which Sam and Scott agreed to reluctantly only after listening to some of Sodas other ideas.

Although Dally had proved to know a lot about horses he refused to do anything that seemed even remotly like work leaving Randy to muck alone.

Although Dally had kept his cold attitude he seemed more at ease with the animals and disappeared within 2 hours of arriving.

Jake found Randy with their horse, Star and sent him to the car first. Another five minutes later he found Soda riding a golden purebreed after sweet talking it's owner, who just happened to be nice looking blonde.

He couldn't, however find a sign of Dallas. _Where the hell are you?_ he thought angrily. But suddenly he knew. He didn't know how but he knew.

As he walked into a dark barn he heard soft talking.

"...guess ya don't know your parents either, huh. Well don't you worry, they ain't nothing special. Yeah, let me tell you something, your not missing nothing. Parents won't do nothing good for you. Ain't no such thing as good ones. Mr and Mr. Curtis were good, but you know what, they died. Left Darry to watch over his two little brothers, and the rest of the gang too.." Jake didn't move. He strained to listen harder even though he knew nothing good would come from it.

"...and Darry could've really been something too. He had scholarships and everything, he could have got outta here. But gods a bitch, he won't let us greasers get outta here. Maybe this is hell, and were stuck here forever...no.. it can't be hell, cause than Johnnycakes wouldn't have been here. Although I guess it was hell to him. Another thing with parents, his beat him. My dad did, well does I guess, but I don't really go home much. My mom didn't really, but her boyfriend did. God I never hated someone so much in my life. Not even the fuzz or teachers or anyone. He did things you ain't never ever supossed to do...fuck I hate him so much...so you ain't really missing anything you see...parents won't do any good for you...but if you get yourself a real nice owner, he can really be good for you...yeah..." Jake slowly stepped out of the barn._ Why the hell did you listen? _He didn't want to have heard those things, to ever hear those things. He could only guess what Dally was talking about half the time, but he hoped he was wrong.

He entered the barn again, though this time making as much noise as possible, hoping to warn Dally. Thankfully it worked.

When he stepped into the single stall he saw Dally sitting on a bucket beside a young foal. "Hey, were gonna head now. Who's this?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"Jasper, I think." Dallas said standing up and giving it one final stroke before walking out the door with Jake. "Both it's 'rents and owner died in some nasty crash."

Oh. Well that explained all the parent talk. "Yeah I heard about that." Jake said, only lying a little. He had heard about the accident, he hasn't known that anything survived though.

As they got into the car and pulled out of the diveway onto a gravel road Jake glanced over to see Dallas looking out the window contently. The orange and pink from the setting sun coloured his face, making him look calm, and almost angelic.

Suddenly Dally felt as if someone was watching him and looked over to see Jake looking at him. "What?" he snapped.

Jake sighed. So much for angelic.

**:) Hope you liked. I might update a lot today cause im sickand am missing school :)**

**Now about my very amazing reviewer Kari Suttle, of course you get a shout out, you have amazing reviews, and you review!**

**PS anyone who reviews shall get one, so REVIEW :)**


	14. Christmas Eve

**I do not own any of S.E. Hintons amazing characters.**

Tim Shepard walked down the road, his breath creating a cloud of fog  
with every step. He rubbed his arms in feeble attempt to warm himself.  
He wished he had thought to grab even a sweater before deserting his  
house in nothing but a tee shirt and jeans. He wasn't even wearing  
socks under his All Stars.

Needless to say he had been kicked out again. He growled as he thought  
about it. He hadn't really done anything, unless you consider refusing  
to get your step dad a beer wrong. He rubbed his bruising eye for a  
reminder not to get kicked out in the coldest night of the year.

He sat down on a curb and curled up in a ball trying to preserve all  
his heat. He rubbed his hands together but couldn't feel anything.  
_Your gonna die before morning at this rate,_ he thought angrily.

Doing quick math in his head he figured he had been kicked out nearly  
three hours ago. _Everyone should be passed out or asleep by now_ he  
thought to himself convincingly. After another gust of cold wind left  
him shaking violently he decided to risk it and go home. _What's the  
worst thing that will happen?_ was his last thought as he entered the  
house.

As the warm air hit him he realized just how cold it was outside. He  
was suprised he didn't catch hypothermia. As a afterthought he  
wondered if he could have. He decided that he would take a quick  
shower as a precaution.

He breathed out as the luke warm water hit his skin and sent shivers  
up his body. He made sure to only stay in for less than five minutes  
to save money and knowing that the water would turn cold.

As he walked out of the shower he looked at his discarded clothes on  
the floor and felt resentment at the thought of putting them back on.  
He wrapped a towel around his waist and scooped up his clothes,  
shivering slightly when he felt how cold they still were.

He quickly made his way back to the bedroom taking care not to leave  
any drops of water on the floor. He had barely pulled his underwear up  
when the door to his room burst open. "I thought I told you to get the  
fuck outta here!" the man slurred loudly.

Tim found himself shaking a little. Old habits die hard. He just stood  
there like a guilty kid. Nothing he could say could change anything.

"Answer my question! Did I or did I not tell you to get the fuck outta  
my house?"

Tim looked down. "Yes, you did."

"What? Talk louder you worthless son-of-a-bitch!"

Tim looked up and glared at him "Yes, sir! You told me to get the fuck  
outta your house, Sir!" he made sure to empathise sir.

Lance, his step dad, answered him with a vicious backhand that left  
him sprawled out on the floor. "I guess my previous lesson didn't  
teach you anything!" he said referring to the shiner Tim had.

Before Tim could stand he was kicked in his stomach sending him onto  
his side gasping for breath. "Well don't you worry you'll learn this  
time not to disrespect me!"

Under normal circumstances Tim would have already been on his feet,  
killing his attacker. But this wasn't normal circumstances. He  
couldn't fight back, because than they actually could have a reason to  
kick him out permanently. And he couldn't leave Curly and Angel here  
with him. God only knew what he would do to Angel, and Curly wouldn't  
even survive a month. Kid didn't know when to shut his mouth.

A sharp slash down his back brought him back to him reality. He  
gritted his teeth and glared at the wall in front of him.

Soon he heard a another whoosh of air and snap before pain tore down  
his back again. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Nearly fifteen minutes that felt like hours Tim was left alone lying  
on the floor, gasping for breath. A small pool of blood was forming  
around him. _What the hell did he hit me with?_

A sudden urge over came him and he barely made it to the toliet before  
he emptied all his stomach contents, along with some blood.

Once he was sure he was done he stumbled down the hall back to his  
room. Nearly a second after he shut his door he heard footsteps going  
down the hall. Fear shot through him. Thinking as fast as he could he  
grabbed a shirt and pants and flipped out the window. He landed hard  
on the ground.

After a few minutes he manged to regain his breath and began to  
stumble down the road. He was shivering within a minute and numb  
within three, although it was relief from the pain. His mind was  
clouded.

After nearly ten minutes of stumbling around pointlessly he managed to  
realize through his mangled thoughts that he needed help. Home? Hell  
no. Any of his gang? No, he needed to be tough in front of them.  
Darry? No, Darry didn't like him anyways. Bucks? Fuck no! That  
left...making a sudden decision he stumbled down the road in  
hopefully the direction of Dally.

He stopped nearly a half hour later in front of a slightly recognizable  
house. _Screw it _he thought as he tripped and fell toward the side of  
the house.

"Now which window.." he said out loud. "Great now your taking to  
yourself..." Shit, he said that out loud too. He wondered momentarily  
if he was dying. _Naw, if I were dying I'd feel like I was, right now I  
feel like I'm drunk _he decided.

Remembering his task he looked up at the windows and saw one had pink  
curtains. Nope. The one beside it had a beer bottle and the farthest  
one had a high school banner. Gotcha.

He climbed up the tree by it nearly falling off multiple times.

Finally he managed to reach the window and pushed it open while  
falling into it. He landed with a thud.

Dallas shot awake in bed. He glanced to the side and noticed the  
window was opened. _What the..._

Then he heard a groan. "Tim! What the he..." he stopped talking as he  
saw him.

The moon shone just enough through the window to illuminate the room.  
Tims white shirt was soaked in blood and his body was shaking  
violently. His hair was ungreased letting thick curls of black hair  
fall on to his face. He was gasping for air and bruises covered his face.

Dallas jumped out of bed and rushed to his side. He helped Tim stand  
then shoved him onto to the bed and then flew across the room for the  
light switch and flicked it on. He returned to Tims side and examined  
him more closely. Tims blue eyes were clouded and his gaze moved all  
along the walls, never settling on one thing. It didn't take a genius  
to know what happened.

Dally slowly helped Tim pull his shirt from over his head. His chest  
appeared to be, other than a few bruises an scrapes, uninjured so he  
pushed him down forcfully so he was on his stomach. Long lines  
crisscrossed across his back in vibrant red lines and were surrounded  
by crusted blood. Dally winced. They looked painful.

Tims body suddenly began to shake again and Dallas took notice that  
Tims hair was wet. He knew that it was freezing outside, and if you  
were wet...

Tim briefly felt something cover his body. He weakly tried to fight it  
off but gave up after a few seconds. God he was tired...

Dally walked back in the room with an armload of towels. He tried to  
choose darker coloured ones because he knew that the red wouldn't wash  
out too well but after a bit decided to grab any colours, they  
wouldn't miss a few towels.

"Alright Tim..." his gaze rested on the currently sleeping Tim  
huddled under the pile of blankets he had dumped on him to try to warm  
him up.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to awake him he peeled the blankets  
away from Tim and worked on cleaning his back.

Nearly a half hour later Dally sat back and examined his work. He  
couldn't find any bandages so he just cleaned it, leaving thin red  
lines that striped his back surrounded by inflamed skin and bruises.  
Surprisingly Tim hadn't as much as stirred during the while ordeal.  
Damn he must have been tired...Dally thought while stifling a yawn.

He figured he should go to bed when he realized Tim was in his bed. He  
looked at Tims body and knew he wouldn't be able to awake him if  
nothing he had done so far hadn't, and he wasn't in the mood to be  
snuggling up to another guy, Tim none the less. But as he looked at  
the floor he winced. It was so hard, and even though he was almost  
completely healed, 'Scribbles' hadn't done any good. He looked back at  
the bed. Soda slept with Pony, and no one thought less of him. And no  
one would know anyways.

With that he pushed Tims sleeping body until he was touching the wall  
and then laid on the opposite side facing away. He struggled so much  
to be away from Tim that half his body was hanging off the bed. He  
soon fell asleep beside the other unaware teen.

**. . .**

Tim shot awake in bed to a blood curling scream. He looked around in  
desperate confusion. _Where the hell am I? What the hell happened? Why  
the __**FUCK **__am I sleeping beside Dally?_

He was so caught up in trying to figure out what had happened he  
forgot about the screaming until it began again. He looked beside him  
to see Dally thrashing wildly and falling off the bed with a **THUD**,  
never ceasing to scream.

To say the least Tim was confused. Actually that's an understatement.  
Guys like Dally don't have nightmares, they don't thrash around  
wildly, and they sure as hell don't scream bloody murder in their  
sleep. But Tim being Tim, was good with pressure and his natural  
leader instincts kicked in. At the rate Dally was going he was going  
to wake up the house. They couldn't see Dally like this.

Grabbing a pillow he rolled off the bed and stood so Dally was between  
his legs. He pushed the pillow against his face smothering his scream.  
This was the way Jake saw them when he rushed in.

Jake assessed the scene before him quickly before tackling Tim to the  
ground. He pinned him to the floor holding his arms behind his back  
and glanced over to see Katie and Randy squatting beside a dazed  
looking Dally.

Jake pushed Tim roughly against the ground again. "What the hell are  
you doing in my house."

Tim looked at Dally with his face pressed against the ground. He could  
easily get out of this, tell the truth, Dally had a nightmare, he'd  
been there all night. But Dally had saved him lat night...he  
couldn't.  
"I wasn't really gonna hurt him, just scare him."

Dally felt his eyes open wide. What was he doing? But when his eyes  
met Tims blue ones he saw a new softness in them and knew. Tim was  
giving him an easy way out. The least he could do was help. "Like you  
could scare me." Dally snorted winking slightly to Tim.

"By the way you were screaming I'd say I did." came Tims muffled  
response when Jake decided to press his face harder into the ground.

"We both know you were screaming as much as me."

"Bullshit. Can't lie your way outta this one Dallas."

"I ain't gotta lie to get outta this one Timmy."

Jake interrupted before Tim could respond. "I don't care who the hell  
screamed I care about the fact you broke into my freakin' house!"

"Yeah well... Dally slept with Angel!"

"You slept with Sylvia!"

"You slept with Abby!" Abby was his latest girl.

"You cheated me at poker!"

"You slashed my tires!"

Jake listened with shocked interest. The first few accusations all had  
to do with sex, which made him wonder that if Dally, at only sixteen,  
has sexual relationships that if Randy, at seventeen, did aswell. All  
the ones after that all had to do basically with law and fights,  
reminding him all too well the hood Dally was. Is.

"Aren't you Tim Shepard?" Randy asked a little too fast.

Jake looked down at the figure he had pinned and reconized him as Tim  
as well. Although Dally's police record may be longer Jake picked up  
Tim many more times than he had ever picked up Dally. He grounded his  
teeth. The kid always got under his skin. He momentarily thought about  
why _his_ kid would know that, but decided he'd rather have a blind eye  
in that matter.

"Yea," Tim mumbled rolling Jake off him and pushing himself back so  
his back was against the desk. He hoped no one noticed his wounds, or  
didn't care at least.

Dally looked and saw Tim attempting to cover his marks and threw him  
one of his shirts. Tim pulled it on great fully.

Everyone watched the exchange with interest. "Dont you guys, um, hate  
each other?" Randy asked still half asleep. He didn't care if his  
question sounded weird, he knew everyone else was just as confused.

Tim and Dally shared a knowing glance and let a small smile appear on  
their faces. "Sometimes..."

Randys face distorted in confusion making him look extremely dopey.  
"Wha...sometimes?"

Dally rolled his eyes. "'Cause of you socs we can't hate each other,  
we all gotta be tight else we'll all get killed. You see two greasers  
fightin' one day, the next they'll be best buds cause they need each  
other to live. We're each other families. We protect each other."

Randy shrugged. He knew if you jump one greaser, you are jumping  
every one around it as well.

Once silence fell again Jake spoke. "Now, I could call the cops-"

Tim and Dally groaned at the same time.

"BUT, it's Christmas eve so I won't, but if I see you even near the  
house again your screwed, understood?" Dallys eyebrows furrowed  
together. It Christmas eve?

Tim nodded. He hopped up and looked between the door and window. "Now,  
can I use the door or do I have to climb a tree again?"

Smirking at Jakes growl he jogged down the stairs and out the door.

Once he was outside he resumed a walk until he heard the door open and  
shut behind him. If it was Jake he was going to make a run for it.  
There was no way he was going to get arrested for 'breaking into' a  
cops house. Not even Curly was stupid enough to do that. But as he  
turned around he saw not Jake but Dally.

"Hey," Dally greeted.

Tim didn't bother to answer so Dally continued on. "Tim...I just  
wanted to...I wanted to say..." Ah screw it. You already lost your  
pride. "Thanks. Thanks for not uh...you know...giving me up?" He  
didn't mean it to sound like a question but couldn't help it.

Tim couldn't believe it. Dallas Winston was thanking him. Thanking  
HIM! Well he deserved it. He had saved Dallys rep, and even more, his  
respect. "So what was your dream 'bout?" he asked casually. Enough  
awkard moments had already happened to last a lifetime.

Dally shrugged. "Stuff. What happened to yah last night?"

Tim grinned mockingly. "Stuff."

They then traded a few more words and said their goodbyes.

**. . .**

Dally walked out of the house with an amused expression on his face.  
Katie had invited him to spend Christmas eve and Christmas with them.  
He of course refused, but she, of course, persisted.

She explained that they go to a late church that night and have a  
feast. Then they'd wake up the next day and eat a big breakfast and  
open presents.

Dallas had down right refused the first time, but after seeing the  
hurt in her eyes he felt a pang of sympathy. She was only trying to be  
nice. So he rephrased it, explaining how he actually couldn't go to  
church, because chances were when he walked in it'd burn down or  
lightning would strike or something which earned a grin from her. To  
insure she was happy he promised he'd come home the next day and that  
he was going to be with friends.

He didn't 'really' lie. He would come home the next day, not  
necessarily in the morning but he would go back. And chances were he  
would meet up with friends. But not purposely. He's advoid the Curtis'  
house for sure, nothing would change this year. Two-Bit would likely  
be at his house. Steve would likely either be at his house, unless he  
got kicked out, then he'd be with Evie. And the church thing was as  
close to the truth, the last church he went in was on fire, whether it was from him he'd never know. So he actually hadn't lied. That much.

Dally walked everywhere he could think of, from Bucks to The Dingo but  
eventually his feet led him to the lot. He stared at the abandoned car  
for a second before walking over to it and plopping down on the hood.

He leaned back so he was laying down and gazed up at all the twinkling  
stars above him. Raising one of the beers he brought to the air he  
felt warm despite the cold. "Merry Christmas Johnnycakes."

**. . .**

Tim walked down the road leaving his neighbourhood. Curly and Angel  
were no where to be found, and even though he wasn't a holiday person  
he'd rather spend it having a good time then hiding up in his room,  
especially his two kid siblings weren't even around.

Not that he could have much fun anyways, he couldn't go to far with  
broad because he didn't want them to see his cuts and ask questions,  
and wasn't in the mood to fight. He figured he could grab a few beers  
and play some poker. He wasn't the best at it but he still could make  
some dough, and he was gonna get Angel something. He always gave them  
something this time of year, because it covered their birthdays and  
Christmas' they never have.

Tim shook his head sadly. He didn't even know if they knew about  
Christmas trees and presents and Santa. He knew he wouldn't if Dally  
hadn't explained to him about what the Curtis' did. Dally himself  
wouldn't have know if he hadn't known the Curtis'.

This year he got Curly he 'bought' Curly this nice ring. He was gonna  
get him a new switch, but he figured he'd over used that as a gift for  
him, considering that had been his gift for the past seven years, ever  
since he had gotten his first blade when he was nine. He knew Curly  
didn't care, anything Tim gave to him was sacred, but Tim wanted  
Curly to have something from him that wasn't going to land him in jail.  
Also he wanted Curly to stay out of the cooler for at least a month,  
considering he got back from the reformatory just yesterday.

Angel was more difficult. She, unlike Curly, was not pleased with just  
anything from Tim. He had ruled out clothes, makeup, money and shoes  
when it hit him. Her real dads watch. He left soon after she was born but  
he gave his watch to Tim to try to get the young boy to behave when he'd  
have to watch him. He never wore it but he knew she'd like it considering  
she didn't remember him even a bit. And he didn't even have to steal it.

As he turned to head back to his house he saw a lump in the lot. The  
only person he knew to do that was that Cade kid, but... Then it hit  
him. It was Christmas eve. Dally always spent it with him in the lot,  
and he had even joined them a few years. It hurt him to see his best  
buddy so beat up over some kid. It's what you got for caring.

He silently made his way to Dally and looked at him. Dally was laying  
back on the hood with his eyes closed. It wasn't a normal position to  
fall asleep in unless you were watching something...like the stars.

Grinning a little he made his way back to the road. Dally frickin Winston  
was watching the frickin stars.

**Like I said, Im sick so will try to update a lot today. If your wondering  
how Im putting them out so fast its cause i prewrote like 9 more chaps, I  
just proof read slowly :) If your wondering about the amount of Tim, I love  
him :) REVIEW !**


	15. Christmas

**I do not own Se Hintons awesome characters :)**

Dally awoke to sun hitting his eyes. Stupid sun.

His body ached from the awkward sleeping surface he had last night,  
and from when he fell off it. God, he hated those nightmares. He knew  
how Pony felt now. Speaking of Pony, he wondered if he was having  
nightmares?

Stretching one last time he walked to the Curtis' hoping they'd  
already be done all their family tradition stuff.

As the door slammed behind him Dallas breathed in the beautiful smell  
of bacon. His stomach growled ravenously.

Darry looked up from the frying pan he was cooking on to see Dally  
walk in. "Hey," he greeted. "Hungry?" That was one thing with having a  
bunch of friends that practically lived at your house, you always had  
to make lots of extras.

Although Dally declined his gaze never left the sizzling bacon. Darry  
smirked and grabbed an extra plate anyways. Dally and his damn pride.  
Looking up to see Two-Bit and Steve also walk in he set out the rest  
of the plates.

Calling out to everyone that it was ready he set the last dish on the  
table. Even he had to admit it looked good. Bacon didn't happen to  
often, but boy it was good.

Finally when Pony came down and grabbed his plate Darry allowed  
everyone to begin, ignoring the fact Two-Bit was already half done.

"Nice shoes," Soda grinned to Pony, eyes twinkling at his new All  
Stars. He had gotten them for him for Christmas, knowing that his old  
ones were too small even though Pony never complained.

Pony smiled sheepishly. Christmas had been good. He got some new  
clothes from Darry and Soda along with the shoes and an interesting  
book that Pony had been reading before breakfast. Out of all of them  
he had received the most, everyone had got him something, even Dally  
and Steve, although by the expressions on their faces when he thanked  
them they weren't aware of their gifts to him either.

Soda had got some new clothes too, along with some other little nick-  
nacks courtesy of his brothers and the gang.

Darry smiled. For Christmas Soda and Pony, along with some donations  
from the rest of the gang, had saved up and pooled their together to  
get him a real nice watch. He really did love it. He couldn't help but  
smile at the memory when he opened it and Pony and Soda looked like  
they had discover eternal life or something.

Now down to business. "All right. One of my old friends from  
high school is coming down to stay with us for a while and visit. But I  
want you ALL," when he said this he looked at Steve and Two-Bit  
manically," to behave yourselves."

Soda looked hurt. "'Couse I will Dar, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust them." he explained motioning to  
everyone minus his brothers.

Two-Bit tried to look shocked. "US? But Dar-bear, we are always so  
well behaved..." he said fluttering his eyelashes at Darry only  
stopping once a pillow made contact with his face. "Owwwww..."

"Don't ever, ever call me that again, or I WILL kill you." Darry said  
sternly.

"Yes mothe-." Two-Bit began to say but was I interrupted by Soda."When  
is he coming?" he rushed in, not wanting a fight.

Darry glared at Two-Bit a second longer than relaxed and looked at  
Soda. "_She_ is coming tomorrow. And _her_ name is Jessica, Jess for short."

After the chorus of 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' stopped leaving a flustered  
Darry, Soda asked if it was _the_Jess, referring to Darrys best friend  
from high school.

He said it was, then went to explain that there is no romance  
whatsoever between them. After a chorus of 'bullshit' and sarcastic  
'yeah...suurree' he rolled his eyes and said, "I'm honest guys. She  
wants me to meet her _fiance_, to see if I agree with her decision to  
marry him. I ain't lying to yah. Her fiancé is even gonna stay here  
with us too. His name is Lyle or Mile or something. The line cut out  
when she was telling me."

They finished the rest of the breakfast in silence then went to clean,  
well really just the Curtis'. Dally noticed Soda slip out of the house  
to the porch after a bit. He frowned as he watched the door swing shut  
behind him silently. Soda hasn't been acting right, ever since, well,  
since Sandy left. Sure he acted alright, but his smile never reached  
his eyes, and he was more quiet.

He had been briefed about Sandy, but surely Soda still couldn't be  
sad. It had been weeks, and no one could get that hungover over a  
broad. Doesn't matter anyways, he told himself. You don't care. But he  
did care, which was why he followed Soda out of the house a minutes  
later.

He went outside and saw Soda looking out, leaning against the porch  
guardrail. He stood beside him silently for a second before deciding  
what to say.

"You all right?"

Soda glanced beside him to see Dally beside him, looking out at the  
street. "Yea."

"No you ain't. Don't lie to me Soda."

He opened his mouth to lie again but Dally cut him off. "Is it about  
Sandy?"

Seeing no need to lie anymore Soda remained silent. Dally would leave  
soon anyways. He didn't care. "Soda, she cheated on you, you need to  
get over it."

Soda suddenly found the railing very interesting and studied it,  
picking away some chipped paint with his fingernail.

Receiving no reply Dally continued. "Soda, listen to me. No broads  
worth it."

Soda suddenly felt enraged. He glared at Dally. "She's worth it. I love  
her."

Dally had to regain composure after seeing Soda so mad. Soda never got  
mad, he even was smiling during the rumble. But he saw how this could  
work to his advantage. "And look what she did to you. You still love  
her after she cheated on you. After she got pregnant with ANOTHER mans  
baby. After she left you during probably the hardest time of your  
life. After she left you when you needed her! You still love after ALL  
of that! Huh?"

Soda blew up. "YES! I still fuckin love her! I sent her a letter, but  
she sent it back unopened! I sent her another, and the same thing! I  
don't care! I don't care she cheated! I just fuckin want her!" He  
sobbed loudly and Dally winced inwardly. Soda was always happy. He was  
always calm. His smile was contagious and he never frowned. He could  
make any one feel better, no matter the problem. He held Johnny when  
they found him after he got jumped, when everyone was to shocked and  
scared to move, and helped him. He helped him when everyone was too  
busy trying to help themselves. Dally put down all his pride and  
stepped on it. For you Johnny.

"I know what you mean."

Soda looked up with red eyes. "What?" he whispered.

"I know what you mean. I miss Johnny man, but he ain't never coming  
back. I loved him, but he still ain't coming back. You gotta accept it  
Soda, she ain't coming back. Doesn't matter how much you pray, doesn't  
matter how much you love her, doesn't matter how much you need her,  
she isn't coming back.  
Your hurting the people who are here though. It hurts them to see you  
so torn up. It hurts me to see you so torn up.  
You were always there, when my parents were splitting and I was  
leaving, when I came back, when Johnny died, when I get outta the  
cooler, when I get so drunk I can't even stand. Your always there for  
me. Your always there for everyone. And we got so use to it, it's like  
we expect it. But because we always relied on you, you never had no  
one to rely on. And that wasn't fair, so I'm sorry.  
But you need someone now, so we are all here for you. We'll help you  
get through this Soda, every step of the way."

Soda looked at him silently. Wow. He had not seen that coming. The  
most heartless guy he knew just said the most sentimental, the most  
meaningful speech Soda had ever heard.

But through all that shock Soda knew he was right. He had to get over  
her. He came to a decision. He was going to send one more letter, one  
last letter, then he would let her go. It would be a letter of good-bye.

Soda noticed Dally was looking at him expectantly. He knew how hard  
that was for Dally to say, but he couldn't think of anything to say,  
except... "Wow."

"Ass," Dally growled while trying to get by Soda. Trying being that  
Soda blocked him.

Soda grinned up to him. "Theres the good 'ole Dally I grew to know and  
fear."

Dally rolled his eyes. Of course, I dive headfirst in a shark tank for  
someone and they joke around. "Whatever."

"Seriously though, thanks. I needed that. So you coming back in?" Soda  
grinned.

Dally looked at the house, laughter could be heard through the screen  
door. "Naw, I gotta go back to Jakes, told 'em I would check in today.  
See yah Soda."

"Following orders now are we?" Soda teased while easily ducking the  
punch Dally threw at him. "Bye!" he yelled out behind him as he darted  
inside the house.

Dally shook his head. "Yeah, bye."

**Okay so a little short, but I'm trying to give Dally a meaningful moment  
with each of the characters, and I realized after reading a couple other  
Fanfics that Soda would still be hurting, and I ended up with this :)**

**Hope you like :) **

**To my reviewers, Thank you so much Kari Suttle, your consistent reviews  
and great great analyzes make my day :)**

**xlivilightx- YOUR BACK :D I missed you :) Thank you so much for  
reviewing, and it really made my day :) Im glad you like it so much :)**

**So hope you enjoyed and review please :)  
**


	16. Old Friends

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF S.E. HINTONS CHARACTERS.**

Darry looked up to see Sodapop stumble in the kitchen wearing nothing  
but his underwear. "Soda, put some pants on."

Soda looked around groggily and found Darry sitting at the table with  
some coffee. He would have asked why he had to wear pants but he  
noticed the two people he was sitting at the table with. One was a  
women with curly long light brown hair, almost blonde, and happy hazel  
eyes. He reconized he as Jess, Darrys old friend. Although she and  
Darry spent most their time together in highschool she never really came  
in the house so Soda never really got to know her.

The other person was a male that was well built. He had dark brown  
hair that was a little too long and sharp silver eyes. Soda  
automatically respected him once he saw him. The air around him was  
tense, like he was going to snap. Like he was dangerous. He kind of  
reminded him of Dally.

Soda came into the kitchen the second time later that morning much  
more alert and suiting an almost skip like walk a few minutes later.

He faced everyone at the table and tap his pants to show he was  
dressed. "Alright, now I got my pants on, what's your names?"

Jess smiled. "Hey Sodapop, I'm Jess of you can't remember, and this is  
Kyle, my fiancé."

Kyle and Soda exchanged a curt nod and then after an elbow from Jess  
Kyle muttered a 'hi' with a hopeful look.

Soda smiled. Thankfully he wasn't _as_ scary as Dally was. Jess seemed  
to have tamed him. He didn't think Tulsa could survive two Dallys.

Almost an hour later Darrys guests had been introduced to the gang,  
minus Steve and Dally, because Steve was already at work and Dally  
hadn't came yet, but that wasn't unusual. Soda had gone to work so all  
that was left in the kitchen was Pony, Kyle, Darry, Two-Bit and Jess,  
and although that's not that many people it still crowded their small kitchen.

After a while Two-Bit got bored and left to go to the bar, even though it  
was only 11 in the morning. On the way out he almost got ran over by a  
pissed off Dally.

Dally stormed in the kitchen saying a fast stream of curses. He ripped  
open the fridge door and chugged one beer before finally calming down  
enough to breath again. Looking around the kitchen he noticed eight  
eyes staring at him. _Shit._

As his eyes scanned the room he saw Pony and Darry of course, along  
with a chick he figured was Darrys friend or whatever, and the guy was  
her fiancé, but as he studied his face for a second his heart stopped.  
_It can't be..._

Kyle watched as the guy who had walked in the room chug a bottle of  
beer in less than a minute then looked around. As his eyes scanned  
across the room they flicked back to him and stayed there. After a  
second they widened, not much due to his well trained ablility to hide  
emotions, but after years in New York Kyle had learned to notice the  
little things like that after having to deal with pro liars.

The guy had dark brown hair that was ungreased, unlike everyone else.  
His icy blue eyes stared dangerously against his silver ones. He  
commanded respect, and would probably be a gang leader if he lived in  
New York. He could almost hear Jess' response if he ever told he that.  
"Your not in New York anymore. You left that life behind. So get your  
head outta your ass and at least try to act like your a civil person  
and not a gang banger."

But as he stared at this guy he couldn't help buy size him up a  
little. He seemed to be well built, good amount of muscles, but  
nothing compared to Darry. He seemed confident of himself, which could  
be good or bad. He seemed like he knew his way around a fight, and  
probably weopons for that matter. All in all, probably a real tough  
opponent.

But in that second were his eyes widened, Kyle could see through his  
mask and walls, and saw someone that he never thought he'd see again.  
"Dallas?" His voice was smothered with disbelief, but he didn't care.  
This could not be Dallas. He remembered the last time he  
saw him.

**. . .**

_One night Kyle had just been kicked out again, so he was alone on the  
streets. He was use to his, but this time his mother was the one who  
did it. Usually his dad would yell, kick out and occasionally hurt him  
and his mother would watch. But this time she had told him that he was  
worthless, that she didn't want him, for him to never come back. No  
one cared about him. No one._  
**. . .**

He was sitting on a bench doing nothing when Dallas came flying out of  
a building across the street. His eyes were wide and he looked ready  
to pass out and cry. Mitch knew something was wrong. Even though Dally  
was still a little kid, only 10 at the time, he was tough and would  
never cry. Never.

Dallas was running for all he was worth. Mitch had been doing 'it' for  
a few years now. But Dallas had broken the television by accident,  
Mitch's prize possession. If he would nearly kill him over a broken  
cup he couldn't imagine what he'd do now. So as soon as Dallas managed  
to break out if his trance of staring at the TV and looked up to see  
Mitch charging at him, he hightailed out of there as fast as he could,  
Mitch following him all the way out of the house. But he still didn't  
feel safe. Suddenly he felt someone grab hold of his arm and pulled  
him back. Fear pounded through him until he knew nothing else.  
"Don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't!" he screeched with  
tears running down his face.

Kyle nearly let the kid go after hearing him yell like that. To tell  
the truth it scared him. What was he so afraid of?

But going against all his natural instincts he pulled Dallas closer to  
his chest and held him tight until Dallas stopped thrashing and  
sobbing and screaming.

"You all right kid?" he asked. He kept his voice quiet so Dallas could  
see he actually cared without giving up his tough act.

Dallas looked up at the sound of Kyles voice. His eyes were red and  
puffy and his vision was a little cloudy, but he could see it was  
Kyle. He wouldn't hurt him.

Kyle looked down to see the animalistic fear in Dallas' eyes slowly  
fading and leaving a signs weariness, one you see in old men and  
women, not in children.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dallas murmured trying to pull away from the older  
boys grip.

"No your not." Kyle said sternly, tightning his hold on Dally  
preventing him from escaping. Kyle wasn't going to let this happen to  
him. He wasn't going to let him box his feelings up, turn hard and  
sour like him and so many people he knew.

Dallas gave up on trying to escape Kyles iron grip and just sunk into  
his chest. "I don't wanna talk bout it."

Kyle sighed and plopped down on the bench he had deserted earlier. He  
looke around at the dark shadows caused by streetlamps and the  
deserted streets. He knew Dallas wouldn't talk easy, he was already  
hard. "My parents hate me." he began, and after seeing Dallas' eyes  
flick up at him he looked away into the darkness. "They don't want me.  
My dad kicks me out and beats me, and wished I was never born. I  
didn't think my mom did either, but I still hoped. But tonight she  
told me she hates me just as much as my dad does, and know I ain't got  
nobody. My parents don't care for me." He said this softly, never  
looking down at Dally who was still clinging to him.

Dallas watched Kyle as he looked into the darkness at nothing. Kyle  
was a tough guy. He didn't show emotions. He couldn't believe that he  
had opened up to him. He knew that Kyle wasn't use to it, and it took  
a lot more courage than people may think to do it. He's kinda like  
me...

Dallas took a deep breath and told him. He told him about his parents  
splitting. His mom. His dad. Even Mitch. He told him everything.  
Absolutly everything.

Kyle felt his body tense up as Dallas told him everything. He wanted  
to kill Mitch. You can't do that to a kid. It's not right. And how  
could you let someone do that to your son! He thought angerily about  
Dally's mom. But he pushed his feelings of rage away and pulled Dallas  
small figure closer and whispered comforting words in his ear.

He didn't care that this wasn't 'tough'. He didn't care that this was  
unatural to him. He didn't care that his mind was screaming at him  
scenarios of someone seeing them. All he cared about was that Dallas  
was going to be safe.

"Its alright kid.." he whispered. "I ain't gonna let nothing hurt you.."

The next day he woke up and Dally was gone. There was a note by him,  
written crudely with a pen on the back of a flyer.

. . . . . . . .

I'm sorry Kyle, but I can't do this anymore. I gotta get outta here.  
If Mitch doesn't kill me, I will. I can't deal with this. I gotta go.  
That time I spent in the cooler is like heaven compared what I'll get  
when I go home. So I'm not. I'm leaving.  
Stay tough, Dallas

Dally pushed back the surge of emotions he felt and remained  
impassive. "Kyle." he stated.

Pony was confused. _They knew each other?_ Darry put his question into  
words a few seconds later.

Neither removing their stare from one another Dally shrugged. "You  
could say that."

Kyle didn't know why that affected him so much but it did. "What the  
hell man! You fuckin' disappeared of the face of the earth  
and..and...and you don't even have anything to fuckin' say to me!"

Dally didn't even flinch unlike everyone else in the room. "Fuck off!  
What the hell am I suppossed to say. Hi, how has your life been? Well  
screw that! I don't have anything to fuckin say to you, and apperently  
you don't either, so go fuck yourself!" With that he stormed out of  
the house hitting the door frame violently with an open hand.

Kyle swore. He too stalked out of the room but went in a different  
direction, walking into the first door he saw and locking the door  
behind him.

Everyone in the kitchen was left in shocked silence, mouths hanging  
slightly open.

After a few seconds Darry spoke. "Where did you say Kyle came from?"

Jess tore her gaze away from the door to look at him. "New York. Why?"

Ponys eyes widened but Darry remained emotionless. He had noticed  
Kyles accent, but he didn't think he would know Dally. "No reason,  
Dally just had some bad times in that place. I'm going to try to find  
him. Uh..make yourself at home, and Pony do your homework."

Pony slumped down on the couch with Jess and turned on the TV but  
didn't pay attention to what was on. He figured Jess wasn't either. He was  
gald she didn't make sure he did his homework. He wouldn't be able to  
concentrate on it anyways.

"Darry's sure acting like a parent." he heard Jess say. She was wearing  
a small grin. Glancing quickly at the clock he saw almost two hour had  
gone by since Darry left.

He shrugged.

Her grin grew a little. "Hell it's so weird seeing him like this. Man  
last time I saw him he was partying with all the socs and breaking  
mailboxes. Gosh he's changed so much."

Pony's eyes widened. Darry smashed mailboxes and partied? "Yea, having  
your parents die will do that to yah. Heck he is more a parent than a  
brother to me now...did he really smash mailboxes?" he added shyly  
at the end.

Jess grin now covered her face. She was glad Pony was getting more  
relaxed. "Well I probably shouldn't tell you this but..."

Ponys ears perked up curiously. He was sure glad Jess came over.

**Okay so weird ending, but I couldn't think of anything better.  
I changed Dallys discription so he is like he was in the movie,  
but his book eyes (I like his eyes :D)**

**Hope you liked and review, PS sorry for updating really slowly,  
I might update again tonight if I get a review ;)**


	17. Forgotten Friends

**I do not own Dally, Soda, Darry or any of the original characters  
written by SE Hinton. As promised, an update. Sorry its a little  
late but I had hockey :)**

Dally growled at the sun as he awoke with it in his eyes. _Why the hell  
does it come up so early?_

He was not looking forwards to the day ahead. Yesterday he pretty much  
fought and stole things until he had calmed down. Darry caught up to  
him later in the night and managed to make Dally pissed off all over  
again by bugging about what had happened.

Dally didn't say anything about New York or Kyle, dispite Darrys  
persistence. In the end he had to promise he'd talk to Kyle today, or  
else Darry would have killed him.

As he pulled his shirt on he looked at the side table by his bed and  
grabbed the shiney switchblade on it.

With minimal difficulty he managed to fit it in his back pocket with  
Two-Bits blade. Now he could it back to him. He couldn't believe  
Two-Bit hadn't killed him for it yet, he loved his blade.

The new one was for Christmas from Jake. He couldn't believe they got  
him something, a blade at that. He tried not to show his suprise but  
didn't do too good of job of it by the looks on everyones face. Even  
though he didn't say thank-you they seemed pleased with the look of  
happiness that crossed his face.

Much to soon he found himself in the Curtis' house. To his suprise  
Pony was sleeping on the couch with Soda in the chair.

Pony opened his eyes when he heard the door shut. He hadn't been able  
to fall asleep on the couch, it was small and extremely uncomfortable.  
He didn't know how the gang could do it. He looked up to see Dally  
looking at him with an amused expression. "Darry is in his room, Kyle  
never came out of my room so we gave Jess Sodas old room so, well, we  
got stuck here."

Dally shook his head. The kid got kicked out of his own room. "So  
Kyles in your room?" he said then without waiting for a response  
walked out of the room.

The door was unsurprisingly locked but Dally managed to break in after  
a few minutes. A skill he learnt in New York but hadn't really used  
until now.

He strode in the room and yanked opened the curtains letting light  
flood in. Kyle groaned and lifted his head from the pillow.

It took him a minute to recognize Dally. "Dally..." He didn't know  
what to say, he didnt think an apology would work to well because,  
well, he doesn't apologize and he didn't have anything to really  
apologize for.

"Just get up. Darrys makin' me talk to yah so let's get it over with."  
Dally ordered.

Kyle was shocked but didn't show it. Since when did Dally become so  
bossy? And brave. And hard. And scary. And moody. And cold. And  
angry...And since when did I follow orders from a kid? He realized  
he was doing just as Dally had told him half way through pulling his  
shirt on.

As soon it was on he tried to claim his spot back as alpha dog. "We're  
going outside." Without looking he knew that Dally was following  
behind, which have him a small amount of pleasure. Maybe he didn't  
change that much...

They walk down the street in silence and somehow found their way to th  
park. Both slouched down on a swing.

"So what's up kid?" Kyle started.

Dally growled. "I ain't no kid."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Fine. What's up Dallas?"

Dally was still unhappy with the use of his full name but answered  
anyways. "Fine."

Kyle looked at him. "Hey, you wanted to talk to me. Don't go all  
silent on me, 'cause if you don't talk I don't talk."

After a brief moment of silence Dally sighed. "So your getting  
married..."

Kyle flicked his eyes over. He honestly didn't believe Dally was going  
to talk. "Yeah."

Dally looked to the ground. "Do you...love her?"

Kyle looked over in shock. He half expected to see Dally sitting there  
with that stupid smirk on his face. But he wasn't. He had the most  
sincere expression on his face since he had seen him again. He  
actually wanted to know. "Jeez kid...didn't see that one coming."  
Sensing Dally was going to close up again he spoke quickly. "Yeah, I  
do. I really love her Dal. She's the reason I left New York."

Dally nodded. "How were things up in New York?"

Kyle's eyes darkened. "Billy is in for life, same goes to Richie and  
Mac. Zach is dead, same goes for Max. New gang, Scorpions, ran by Jed,  
not much of anything though. Mostly just do the dirty work for  
us...um I mean the Cobras."

Dally frowned. He knew that it would be like that, you don't live long  
if you lived like those guys, but hearing it put a totally new spin on  
life. "What 'bout Der?"

Kyles eyes softened. "Sorry kid, he's dead too. A nasty rumble, some  
Panther brought a heater. Didn't suffer though..." Derek had been  
Dallys best friend there.

Dally swore. God not Derek too. Derek wasn't a fighter or a hood. He  
reminded him a lot like Ponyboy actually. His face hardened. "When'd  
he die."

"Dal that doesn't mat-"

"Kyle! Just tell me when he fuckin died!"

Kyles gaze shifted back to the ground. "Less then a month after you  
left."

Dally growled. "Why the fuck was he in a rumble then! He was 10! And  
small for his age at that! He couldn't even fight worth a shit! God  
dammit!"

Kyle stood up to match Dally. "Calm down! It was a long town ago!  
Nothing you can do now!"

Dally hadn't even heard him. "Wait! The rumble! Why'd it happen!"

"Doesn't matter..."

"Just tell me!" Dally yelled right up to his face. His eyes were  
blazing and his face was red.

"We owned them some stuff...didn't give them their drugs, didn't  
have enough money to pay 'em back..." he watched as Dallys  
expression changed from anger, to realization, to shock, then finally  
anger again.

"FFUUCCKK!" Dally roared and spun to face a tree. He continued a long  
sting of swear words while continuing to hit the tree splitting his  
knuckles.

Kyle watched shock. He'd never seen Dally lose it so bad. So mean. He  
had to force himself to move after being stuck to the spot in fear.  
"Dally..."

Dally spun around. "Fuck! It was my fault, wasn't it? Wasn't it? I  
was supposed to deliver them drugs, but I didn't cause I left! So  
they never got 'em! So they called a rumble! So Derek died! Fuck he's  
dead! Fu-uck!" he moaned then stalked off.

"Dallas-" Kyle grabbed his shoulder and spun him around only to be met  
by Dallys fist. "Leave me the fuck alone! I'm outta your life, your  
outta mine!"

Kyle covered his nose with both hands and blood still seeped through.  
He could sure pack a punch.

What the hell was his problem? He understood he was a little sore  
about Derek, he was, after all his ex-best friend, but he hadn't seen  
him in over 5 years. Besides, it wasn't really his fault. He didn't  
know that that would happen. Even the younger, less confident, less  
mean, less cold, less scary, less violent and less empty Dally he knew  
wouldn't be effected like this.

He wondered what had happened since Dally had left. Whatever did, it  
must of been pretty bad to do this to him...

**Sorry, kinda short but I realized that shortish chapters are easier  
and better to write, to me at least.**

**Hoped you like and review :)**

**To my very amazing, new BFF Alyssa Yorke:  
Agreed, lets be best friends, lol. Sorry but there shall be no Pony  
deaths in this story, but because you reviewed and I love all of them  
I will make a Pony Death Fanfic just for you. Any preferences? Humourous,  
dramatic, sad, suicide, accident, murder? Lol tell me if you have any ideas :)**

**Thanks so much for reviewing, I am SOOO happy you like my story :)**

**YEAH :D another Tim fan :) Sorry no Jake in this chap, but his making a  
comeback soon :) **

**Really you have no idea how much these reviews mean to me :) Thank you  
for all your compliments and your advice, I hope that the POVs have been  
less confusing, its my first real story and Im learning what not to do and what  
to do still :)**

**Again thank you soooooooo much :)**


	18. Burying the Hachet

**I don't own The Outsiders or any of SE Hintons characters.**

Darry sat stiffly down on the couch next to Kyle. _You have to talk to  
him...you have to talk to him...you have to talk to him..you have to  
talk to him..._

Darry handed some frozen peas to Kyle without bothering to say  
anything. Only ten minutes ago had Kyle walked through that door  
bleeding something awful. At first he assumed it was socs but learnt  
fast enough who it really was from Kyle along with some pretty  
colourful words.

"Really did a number on yah, huh?"

Kyle glared. "It was one freakin punch. Jesus he's strong."

Darry shrugged. "Only when he's pissed."

Kyle narrowed his eyes at him. "What're you tryin' to say Darry?"

"Dally wouldn't hit you just outta the blue unless your a soc or Tim  
Shepard, and your neither."

Kyle shrugged. "I dunno man. I told a bit about what had gone down  
back in New York 'fore I left and he freaked."

Darry groaned. He was just like Dally. To get any details you'd have  
to ask a specific question. He wouldn't ever give you the full story,  
just the outlines. "What happened in New York?"

"One of his old buds died less then a month after he left. Were'nt even  
that close. Gang that did it did it cause we owned them some stuff  
that never got delivered. Dally was supossed to deliver it, but he had  
fled town by then, can't blame 'im with his house. Anyways long story  
short I guess Dally blamed himself and the only things near him were  
me and that tree, and let's just say I got it easier than the tree."

Darry groaned. Great, now Dally thinks he killed some kid over five years  
ago. Well at least Kyle said they weren't too close, but  
still..."SODA!" Almost instantly Soda appeared by one of the doors.  
"Yeah Dar?"

"Go try and find Dal and drag his ass to this house if you hafta.  
Try and find the rest of the gang too, they can help."

Soda nodded then headed for the door. Darry was about to follow but  
Kyle stopped him. "Why you getting all worked up over nothing. He'll  
come back once he's cooled off, he's a big boy he can handle himself."

Darry shot a look of desperation to Soda who just nodded. "You stay  
here with Kyle and tell 'im while I go. We'll find him don't worry,  
he's probably at Bucks or The Dingo."

Once Soda had left Darry sat back down on the couch. Kyle couldn't  
help but feel anxious. "What's up Darry, why are y'all so worried over  
Dally?"

Darry took a deep breath and began. He told him everything. About  
Dally leaving for New York and coming back colder, his dad kicking him  
out, Tim Shepard, Bucks, rodeos, Sylvia, Mrs. Curtis, the car  
accident, rumbles, socs, Johnny, the church, the fire, the convinience  
store, the cops, everything. Once he was done he took a deep breath  
and looked at Kyle.

Kyle just looked at him in silence. A million thoughts raced through  
his head. _He left one hell for another hell,_ he thought miserably.  
"When he left...you know, I always got by cause I'd think... he's  
in a better place, yah know, but he wasn't...and I wasn't there.  
Told him I always would be too..."

Darry suddenly understood. Dally was like Kyle's Johnny. Sure Dally was  
a lot tougher, maybe more independent, but he was just as lost,  
just as scared, he was just as vulnerable, in Kyle's eyes at least.

When Dally thought he failed Johnny when he died, he tried to  
kill himself. Kyle saw Dally for the first time in years, and he was  
cold, bitter, lifeless. In some ways that was worse then death.

"Dally's alright. He has the gang. He has help. You being here wouldn't  
help any, Johnny ran in that church to save some kids, and no one  
could stop him. Dally doesn't blame you, not one bit. He left New  
York, and didn't ask you to come. He wanted to start new. And he did.  
He chose his life all by himself. It's his life."

Kyle wasn't convinced but accepted that as an answer anyways. "What  
was Johnny like?"

Darry grinned. "Well I'll tell you a bit, but Pony and Dally were the  
only people Johnny really talked to."

Kyle nodded reluctantly. Listening carefully to the small amount of  
info Darry gave out he grew silent. Johnny sounded really scared and  
lost, like how he used to see Dally. He wanted to know more, but Darry  
refused to tell him. Nearly a hour later he knew what he had to do the  
minute Dally stumbled through the door with Steve in front and Soda  
behind him.

"Hey Dal..." he started sitting down next to Dally a few minutes  
later. "I'm sorry..."

"Its fine" Dally grunted.

"No, no it's not. When I saw you I figured you'd be the same when you  
left. That we'd be the same. But that was wrong of me, shit happened  
and I was here pissing about how you changed. I shouldn't have judged  
you without knowing what had happened, I shoulda been here to listen.  
Just...I'm so sorry..."

Dally looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "Darry..." he growled.  
It wasn't his story to tell. After seeing a desperate look pass  
through Kyle's features he sighed. "Its alright. Really. I was pretty  
bad too, I shoulda talked to you at least..."

Kyle grinned sheepishly. He was glad Dally forgave him. "So what was  
Johnny like?"

Dally smiled a little as he thought of him. "He was a good kid..."

Jake smiled as he listened to Dally talk about Johnny. _So are you  
kiddo,_ he thought silently. 

**. . .**

**Sorry, short but next chap will be longer, I swear :)**

**Hope you liked. Review :)  
PS LOTS of Tim coming up!**

**Allysa York- ...no Jake in this chap, I'm sorry...your gonna kill me  
...lol hopefully not or you'll NEVER see Jake again...I swear Jake  
|will be in the next chap though lol. **


	19. Different Look on Tim

**HERE IT IS :) I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF S.E.  
HINTONS CHARACTERS :) NOR DO I OWN IN THE GHETTO  
BY ELVIS PRESLEY :)**

Tim slowed to a walk as he turned the corner leaving his road. He  
wanted to kill Lance so bad, but every time he saw him he'd tense up. His  
step dad had gone too far this time, but he wasn't there to do  
anything...

**. . .**

_He had returned home after having a burger at The Dingo only to hear  
soft whimpering coming from the bathroom._

_Not bothering to knock he burst through the door and dove to Angel's_  
_side. Tears covered her face. She shrank away from his touch_  
_desperately but he just held her tighter. "Baby, what's wrong..." he_  
_soothed while stroking her hair affectingly behind her ear._

_She opened her mouth and managed to say a few words before another_  
_attack of sobs over took her words. "He...he t-tried to...he tried_  
_to...ra-a...rape me..."_

_Tim's body tensed. Lance had tried stuff on Angel before, but he hadn't_  
_ever actually done it. Rage surged him. "That dirty bastard..." he_  
_growled._

_She looked up him suddenly with animalistic fear in her eyes. "He_  
_didn't actually! You won't...you won't do anything right...? Please_  
_don't Tim...please I don't want him to hurt you..."_

_He tightened his arms grip on her and pushed her head into his chest._  
_"Don't worry baby...I'm here...I'm not gonna leave you..."_

**. . .  
**  
Tim's body shook with anger as he remembered. Lance didn't succeed this  
time, but what if he did next time? What if Angel couldn't fight back,  
if Curly wasn't there, if he wasn't there. He was scared to leave his  
two kid siblings alone, and for good reason. He didn't want them to  
grow up in fear, that wasn't a way to grow up. But it was all he could  
do, try to protect them.

He was so in his thoughts he barely noticed when he started passing  
the bars and diners. He had already made it to main street.

He growled and flipped his collar up against the cold. As he passed  
the lot of Jays he noted a police car but didn't think anything of it  
until he heard his name.

He turned and crossed his arms over his chest to see a man in a  
police uniform jogging over to him. The rage inside him grew even  
more. It was _him_. "Tim.." The man greeted awkwardly.

Tim only managed a grunt. He was scared if he opened his mouth he  
would scream all his fears and pain to this man. Ryan. Him.

"How have you been?"

"Like you give a shit. Go stick your dick somewhere else it's not  
wanted here." he growled and turned to leave.

"Tim..." Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him  
back, like Ryan actually cared. But Ryan wasn't aloud to care. Ryan  
hated him, and left him seventeen years ago. To get beat. To get  
forgotten. To get scared. He didn't care then, so he sure as hell  
isn't aloud to care now. Tim snapped.

He was vaguely aware of someone trying to pull him of of Ryan but was  
to busy trying to kill him to care. He hit him as fast and as hard as  
he could. Blood sprayed onto his shirt, but never his own. _Common,  
fight back..._ He pleaded in his mind, but he never did.

After a little struggle Tim found himself pinned to the ground with  
his hands behind his back by another police officer. He mentally  
slapped himself. Of course he'd have a partner.

"That was assaulting a police officer buddy," the cop said while  
cuffing his arms behind his back. "It's gonna be a lot more than a few  
months."

"Big deal," Tim forced himself to scoff although he was mentally  
shooting himself. _You idiot! Angel and Curly can't last that long  
without you! _When he caught Ryan looking at him with sad eyes he  
glared back with all the rage he could muster. He wouldn't have to  
care if it weren't for him.

Tim glared back. _Fuck you..._

**. . .**

Dallas shut the door behind him with a little too much force. He was  
bored out of hell.

Pony, Two-Bit and Steve were all back at school today. Darry and Soda  
were working and Tim was no where to be found. Actually, he hadn't  
seen him since last Tuesday, nearly a week ago.

To his surprise he heard Jake talking in the kitchen. He thought he was  
working. He slumped down on a chair in the kitchen and watched Jake  
pace back and forth with the phone pressed to his ear.

"...hood. Gonna get at least a year, assaulted an officer. Wasn't even  
trying to arrest him, just attacked him." He heard mumbles coming from  
the other end of the line but couldn't make it out. "Haha, yeah. Good  
to get him of the street for a bit, dirty little greaser..."

Dally grounded his teeth angrily but kept silent. It wasn't like Jake  
to be so harsh, but he did mention something about a cop that was  
attacked, and he knew all the fuzz was like family. He knew he would  
sure be pissed if one of the gang was jumped. His ears perked up when  
he heard what was said next.

"Yeah, I know, unbelievable. Broke into my house almost a week back.."  
Dally sprung up and stood so close to Jake their noses were only a  
inch or two away. "Tim!" he demanded.

Jake said goodbye to whoever was on the phone then turned back to  
face a very impatient Dally. "You shouldn't interrupt people on the  
phone." he scolded.

Dally ignored it and shot daggers at him with his eyes. "What were you  
talking about!" he demanded.

Jake shrugged. "The Shepard kid attacked a cop, dirty-"

"What do you mean attacked a cop! Why!" Tim wouldn't just attack the  
fuzz. Even though Tim was nearly as tough as Dally they didn't share  
their police record, Tim stayed out of jail as much as possible,  
unlike Dally who took pride in his record.

"Who knows, the dirty hood. Probably mad that-"

"God just shut up! Do you ever even listen to yourself! I'm a hood too  
but I don't just go around fighting the frickin fuzz!"

Jake took a breath to try to calm himself. He forgot that Dally was  
friends with this guy. "Yeah, but this guy is cold through and  
through. You shouldn't hang around with this guy Dally."

Dally didn't know why this affected him so much, but it did. "Yeah you  
think his cold through and through? Well sorry to burst your bubble  
but you ain't born like that, shit happens and you tough it out. And  
who the fuck are you to tell me who to hang around with? I can do what  
the hell I want when I wanna!"

"Dally! He broke into our house! He attacked a cop! There's nothing  
good that could come out of hanging around someone like that."

"Do you honestly think he broke into your house? Are you blind or are  
you just somehow so idiotic that you think people break into houses  
barely dressed without as much as a hint of grease. You know, I really  
thought you weren't just some stuck up madras-wearing asshole, but  
guess I was wrong. Go screw yourself," he growled before turning and  
heading for the door leaving a flustered Jake.

Dally was happy at how he handled that. Usually he would have killed  
anyone who tried to tell him what to do, but he managed to remain in  
control of himself.

As he walked down the road he couldn't stop thinking about Tim. Why  
would he attack the fuzz? He hated jail. And Dally suspected that Tim  
couldn't bare the thought of leaving his kid siblings alone in his  
house.

Oddly enough, Tim and Darry reminded him of one another. They both  
were overly protective of their brothers and sisters, and put everyone  
in front of themselves. The only difference between them was that the  
Curtis' had a chance.

A sly smile crossed Dallys face as he began to form a plan. Dally  
wanted to know why Tim would do that, and what Dally wanted Dally got.

A few minute later Dally found himself right outside the police  
station. Taking a deep breath he dumped the remains of his beer onto  
him and stumbled into the station. "Wh-where de fucks my car!" he  
yelled slurring his words.

He stumbled to the nearest person and leaned against them for good  
measures. He waved a finger wildly at him." You have it, don't'cha?"

The person pushed him off disgustedly and Dally fell to the ground and  
didn't bother to stand. He let his eyes travel along the wall and took  
a deep breath.

"As his hunger burns,  
So he starts to roam the streets at night,  
And he learns how to steal,  
And he learns how to fight,  
An the ghetto!" He half sang and half yelled being as  
off tune as possible.

Within a minute Dally found himself being pushed into a dark cell. As  
soon as the cop was out of sight he stood up and looked around the  
cell. He grinned a little when he saw Tim slumped on a bench on the  
far side. His plan had worked.

**. . .**

Not what you expecting eh? lol hope you liked and review :) PLEASE  
REVIEW D: please...:(


	20. Talk

**I do not own any of S.E. Hinton's characters :) Enjoy! **

Dally slowly made his way over to the bench where Tim was. He sat down  
next to him gingerly. "Why'd you do it?" he asked quietly.

Tim looked over to Dally and shook his head. "Dally, go to bed. Your  
drunk and I don't want to have to deal with yah."

Dallys face slid into a sly smile. "I ain't drunk Timmyboy."

Tim studied him silently. "Dal, if you ain't drunk than why the fuck  
are you in the cooler. This could wreck your whole trial, you know.  
All your hard work for nothing. You get put into jail after everything  
you've done. You'll get even more time."

Dally sighed. "Yeah I know. But I also you wouldn't just attack a cop."

Tim groaned. "You heard 'bout that?"

Dally chuckled a little. "Yeah, Jake was bitchin' 'bout it, and we got  
into it." After seeing Tim's expression he said, "Glory Tim, I didn't  
hit him. We just traded a few words."

Tim sighed openly. He didn't want Dally to get more time in jail on  
his account. "So what's that gotta do with your being here?"

Dally shrugged. "Figured you wouldn't wanna, you know, be alone." he  
mumbled the last bit, but Tim heard him.

"You risking your whole trial cause you didn't think I wanted to be  
alone." he said sarcastically.

Dally sighed. Before he could open his mouth to save himself Tim  
muttered a small thanks. Dally grinned. "What'd you say?"

Tim looked over angrily. "I said, thanks" he held his breath waiting  
for a snarky comment that never came. "No problem buddy." Dally laughed.

Tim shook his head. "Buddy? What the hell are they feeding you in that  
house."

Dally allowed himself to smile for a bit but then put on a serious  
expression. "So why'd you do it Tim? Why'd you attack a cop?"

Tim slid off the bench so he sat on the floor and leaned his head back  
so it was laid back on the seat. "I didn't attack a cop."

"Tim, trust me. He was a cop."

Tim growled. "Yeah, I know. But he ain't just a cop, he's also..."  
_Just say it, just say it, just say it_. He took a deep breath. "He's  
also...my dad." he shut his eyes and waited for a Dallys response.

Dally felt his eyes open wide. He bit his tongue to prevent himself  
from swearing. "But...what...how?" he finally managed to get out.

Tim opened his eyes and glared up at Dally. "Well you see, my mom is  
thing called a whore. So you see she fucked this one guy, and let's  
just say something broke. And nine months later I was born. But you  
see, this guy she fucked, he already had a real nice wife, kids,  
everything, so he decided to pretend that nothing happened, that I  
didn't exist.  
And so my mom moved on. She met a few guys, had another couple more  
kids, and moved in with Lance," he spat.

Dally slowly digested what Tim had said. He took a deep breath and  
made himself think before he spoke. "What happened today? You could  
have beaten him any day you wanted, why today? What happened?"

Tim's body shook at the memory. "Lance...does things." He ran his  
finger down his scar and Dally understood what he meant. Tim rushed on  
quickly. "I mean he hits us, well usually not Curly or Angel, 'cause  
I'm there. But..but he tries to do other stuff to Angel. I mean he  
hasn't yet, but he tries. And I wasn't there today, so he almost, he  
didn't but he almost, raped her an-and when I saw him today I just  
snapped. I didn't know what I was doing, but it's all his fault, if he  
hadn't have left us, then..."

"Then Lance wouldn't even be around." Dally finished. "And you  
wouldn't have to worry about Curly and Angel every second of the day  
that your not there."

Tim nodded. He was glad Dally understood. He laughed in disbelief.

"When I was younger sometimes I'd see him around town when I was with  
my mom, and he'd say 'hi', see how I was, and I was real happy 'bout it.  
I'd think, "He cares 'bout you." You know?

"But then I got older, and when I'd see him, I'd just ignore him. He'd  
say hi, and I'd tell him to fuck off. And then he stopped saying hi. I  
would see him around town, sometimes even with his family, and he'd  
just ignore me, like I wasn't even there."

"I'd tell myself I didn't care, that he left me and obviously didn't  
care about me or else he wouldn't let Lance do those things, but I  
did, I do..." he stopped and shut his eyes waiting for Dally to laugh  
at him. _Why did you say all of that stuff? _He thought angrily to  
himself but inside he was glad he told someone, it made him feel a  
little better."

Dally looked at the wall ahead of him with interest and began. "Yeah,  
when I lived with my mom, back in New York, she lived with this guy,  
Mitch. And everyday he'd hit me...and do other..._stuff_ to me, and  
she'd just walk outta the room and ignore it."

"I hated her for that, I mean who would let someone do that to their  
own kid, but I always cared for her, had a little bit of hope, that  
someday she'd see it happen and not walk out of the room, that she'd  
walk over to me, scoop me up and leave. Go someplace nice, like the  
ocean, with some real nice guy who acted like a dad, and we could be a  
family..."

Tim swallowed hard. He felt bile rising in his throat. He couldn't  
believe that happened to Dally, _no wonder he's so tough..._  
He put a hand sympathetically on his shoulder when he slumped down next  
to him on the floor. Dally stiffened for a second then relaxed and  
leaned into the older boy.

After a few minutes Dally spoke again. "Do you think, maybe, that  
nobody truly hates their parents to the bone? That everyone has a  
little bit of hope? 'Cause Johnny did too, you saw how bad his parents  
beat 'im some nights, but he always went back home."

Tim sighed and thought about it. He wasn't used to people asking him  
for his opinion. He pinched the bridge and slowly thought about what  
he'd say. "I don't Dal, I mean, I guess they do, but I don't know  
everyone, someone out there's parents might be so bad it'd be  
impossible not to hate 'em. I think it depends more on the person then  
the parents. Someone could had alright parents and hate them just  
'cause they're a hateful person. And maybe someone could have horrible  
parents but still love them cause they're a caring person."

Dally nodded thinking about what Tim said. It made sense to him. He  
grinned and playfully hit Tim and the shoulder. "Yeah, maybe, but that  
means your a caring person."

He laughed out loud at Tims face of astonishment. Tim tried to look  
mad but grinned in spite of himself. A loud clang caught both of their  
attentions by the door.

"You don't think you could hit a cop and not get ANY punishment now do  
you?" the man smirked while unlocking the door and shutting it behind  
him loudly. "You'll get your turn soon but just watch the door for  
now," the man told his partner who was waiting by the door and hitting  
his baton suggestively in his hand.

Both boys tensed openly and glared at the man. "I'm gonna get a  
punishment dibshit, note the fact I'm sitting in a jail cell waiting  
for a trial." Tim said with venom in his words.

The man growled and hit him hard in the gut with the baton leaving him  
curled up in the ground in pain. Dally made a move forwards but the man  
pointed to him with the baton. "You stay put. You'll have your turn soon  
enough."

Tim pushed himself onto his knees and elbows and looked up to him and  
gasped, "He didn't do shit, why?"

The man turned and looked at Dally and smiled a sick smile. "He's  
Dallas Winston, do I need a reason?"

Dally gritted his teeth but remained silent. You can't fight back to a  
cop because than they can say you started it, and attacking a cop would  
get you a lot more time than a few months. And who'd believe your word  
against a cops?

They took their beatings silently minus a few cuss'. A long fifteen  
minutes later the second officer was happy and they took off leaving  
the two in the cell.

Dally pushed himself up and stumble over to Tim who had taken a much  
worse beating than himself. "You alright?" he questioned carlessly  
before slumping down beside him. Tim didn't bother answering, they  
both knew his answer wouldn't change anything, whether he was or wasn't  
okay.

After a few minutes Dallys breathing had returned to normal and he  
shivered slightly dispite his attempts to stay warm. "I'm guessing we  
won't get any blankets.." he said to himself. It was going to be a  
long night.

**So lots of dialogue, but they had to talk so that was unavoidable.  
Hope you like and reviews I get the faster I update :)**

**Please review and tellme what you think about it so far :) And thanks  
to all those who did review :D**


	21. Healing Scars

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters!**

Two nights after getting put into jail and multiple beatings later  
Dally found himself looking up groggily to see an officer standing by  
the opened cell door holding the keys in one hand. "Hurry up, I ain't  
gonna hold this door open forever. You made bail."

Dally pushed himself up and looked back at Tim. He gave him a small  
grin of good bye before turning and heading for the door. "Both of yah."  
the officer barked like it was a known fact.

Tim looked up shocked. "What?" he said in pure disbelief.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either," the cop said shaking his head.  
"Apparently the guy you assaulted isn't laying charges, stupid  
sonuvabitch." he spat.

Tim stood and sauntered to the door after Dally. "Least he could do,"  
Tim muttered quietly.

As the two headed out into the sunlight Tim suddenly tensed up and  
stood still. Dally stopped as well confused but as he looked forwards he  
saw a man that although looked nothing like Tim he figured to be his  
dad. All the Shepards took after their mother. He politely stepped off  
to the side and waited for Tim.

Tim stood stunned only a few feet away from the door. Although his  
body frozen his thoughts moved a million miles an hour in his head.  
_What did he want?_

Tim took notice of a women standing a little behind his father, Ryan,  
and knew it was his wife. She slowly walked out and stood in front of  
him after a few grueling seconds, looking him from head to toe.

Tim stiffened and waited for her to attack him or slap him or do  
something to her husbands mistake but to his shock she threw her arms  
around him and squeezed him tight. Tim stood there with his hands  
beside his body like an idiot with wide eyes. No adult had ever done  
something to him that didn't involve pain.

After a few seconds she let go a faced him. "Ohh you poor thing, I'm  
so sorry that we weren't here before, and we aren't done discussing  
it," she said shooting a sharp look to Ryan. "I'm Molly I'm so glad to  
meet you."

Tim almost choked on his spit. _Why would she want to meet him? Her  
husband cheated on her and I came out of it, and she's GLAD to meet  
me? What the hell? _He just stood there silently. Even of he knew what  
to say he didn't believe he could make words.

His dad cleared his throat a little that sounded more like a grunt and  
shuffled his feet. "Hi, uh Tim," he greeted. Tim didn't reply. "Look  
I'm sorry for the last few years but I really do care about you, and  
wanted to know if you'd like to stay in my house?" he said in in one big  
rush not taking a break between words.

Tim forgot to breath.

After a small silence his father rushed on, "With me and Molly I mean.  
It's pretty nice and you'll have your own room and we can get you some  
clothes and maybe even a car and-"

Tim could imagine it. Leaving this life, living his new one. Not  
worrying about getting jumped all the time, or about going home.  
Someone else would pick up after him, he could sit around all day with  
no worries...but still he couldn't do it. He had more important  
things to worry about, he already had a life, and he wasn't going to  
just give it up. "No."

Mollys mouth fell into a 'o' and Ryans eyes opened wide. "What do you  
mean no?"

"I mean no."

"I don't want you living in that house anymore. The last time I was  
there it was bad, it could have only gotten worse. It's not good for  
you Tim."

Tim looked at him eye to eye now, for the first time in his life he  
was in complete control of his words and actions. He wasn't filled  
with rage, or resentment, or even sadness. He was completely content  
and knew what he wanted to do. "Well I got more impotant things to  
worry about then myself." he said.

"What?" Ryan asked but just then a mess of thick black curls attacked  
Tim.

As if on cue Angel attacked him like a ninja. She ran up and hugged  
him wrapping her legs around his waist. He gripped onto her tightly  
and breathed in her cheap perfume. "You idiot!" she shrieked not  
letting go of him. "Your lucky that cop isn't pressing charges! What  
of he had and you went to jail forever! I couldn't have lived in that  
house! I mean Curly would be there, but Curlys...Curly."

He just laughed and squeezed tighter for a second then dropped her. He  
looked at Curly standing off to one side looking tough although his  
eyes proved something else entirely. "Screw you kid," Tim laughed as  
he attacked Curly with bear hug. Curly struggled to break free, but  
not meaningfully. He was enjoying the hug as much as Tim was.

Ryan watched confused. At first he thought that girl was his  
girlfriend by the way she greeted him, but he then took her as his  
sister by their looks. They both had thick black curly hair, and a  
tall slim build. But then he noticed the other boy who was standing  
off to the side. He, like the other two, shared their hair, but he was  
more short and bulky, not fat, but more thick and muscular. He shook  
his head as he tried to figure it out.

Just a few short seconds later Tim broke the hug and stood there with  
his hands in his pockets. Angela for the first time became aware of  
the two other people present.

As soon as she saw Ryans face she clued in who he was, unlike Curly.  
"Oh My God!" she shrieked yet again. "Your that cop...oh shit.  
Wait! No! I mean um thanks for not pressing charges and...stuff?" She  
snapped her gum furiously to advoid saying anything else.

Ryan cleared his throat. "And you are...?"

Angelas eyes snapped open. "Oh I'm Angela, and that's Curly. We're Tims  
sisters. Well I'm his sister, he's his brother. So were his brother  
and sister." She clamped her mouth shut and swore she wasn't going to  
open it again. Cops made her nervous.

Tim looked at her funny. "Are you high?" He had never heard his sister act  
so...out of control.

She shook her head 'no' but he put his hand under her chin and tilted  
her head up anyways. "I said I wasn't high." She stated angrily backing  
away.

Tim shrugged and let her go happy with that answer. "Alright so your  
just talking like retard for no reason." he clarified. She screeched  
and swatted him on his shoulder but he just laughed.

"You have...siblings?" Molly gasped.

Tim nodded and wondered why she seemed so distressed but the it hit  
him. "Oh shit no. I mean were siblings but we have different dads."

Molly's body relaxed noticeably.

Angela looked at Tim confused. He leaned down and whispered something  
in her ear. Her eyes went wide and she was screaming before the words  
came out. "What do you mean? What the fu-" Tim clamped a hand over her  
mouth before she could say anything and dragged her away with Curly right  
on his heels. He gave a small grin and nod to Ryan and Molly before  
turning around.

Tim smiled to himself and was glad at how he handled it. He didn't  
feel the same rage he felt towards his father he had before, because  
_he_ was walking away this time, not him.

Dally smiled a little as he watched Tim walk away with a confused looking  
Curly on his left side and a screaming Angela on the other. Glancing to the  
curb he saw a familer car and then walked slowly towards Jake. As he got  
closer it was easy to see that he was pissed off.

Dally sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**. . .  
**  
Dally looked at his hands and blocked out the voice that droned on.

He was back in the police station, different reasons this time. They  
were attempting to figure out what to do with Dally because of his  
'incident'. Surprisingly enough Jake was fighting for him to stay out  
of jail, where as the guy who wouldn't shut up, Miles or something,  
wanted him too.

Finally he stopped talking and Katie spoke for the first time. "I agree  
that he should be punished," Dally lowered his eyes, he knew they  
didn't want him. "But, I don't think jail is a good idea. With his  
past record, I'm sure we all agree that this was a huge improvement. I  
say that he should be able to stay with us, but, he should have to do  
community service hours. After all his trial is in only eight days,  
jail wouldn't really be worth it."

Dallys eyes flashed up and were met by a reassuring grin from Katie.

The Miles guy spoke. "I'll agree to that, but if he so much as steps a  
foot out of line he will go straight to jail. Agreed?"

Katie and Jake nodded. "Agreed."

"Alright. Dallas Winston will now have to service 12 hours of  
community service by the date of his trial."

Dally groaned but was rather happy with how it turned out. He looked  
over to Katie. "And where ought I do these hours?"

She smiled far too sweetly. "At Animal Ark, with me."

Dally shrugged. He was fine with animals. They didn't complain or judge you  
by what you wear or how you look.

Jake turned to him. "And don't forget we will have special punishments  
for you around the house."

Dally groaned once again, but everyone could see the corners of his mouth turn  
up.

**Okay so I'm aware this sucks but I am bad at emotional dialogue, so the whole  
Tim/dad thing was crappy, and I think that this might have been a tad confusing,  
but it was the best I could do. I might try to redo it in the future, but right now I am  
alright with it.**

**So may you please review? Pretty pleeaseee D:**

**REVIEW! And if you read this ILY!**


	22. Texas

**I do not own The Outsiders. Enjoy :)**

The train whistle sliced threw the air beckoning for it's guests to  
come aboard.

Darry looked down at Jess and wrapped his arms around her in a big  
bearhug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick  
peck on the cheek. "So I guess this is it huh?" she smiled.

He grinned back. "Yeah, but let's get together a little quicker than a  
year. I missed my best friend too much."

She smiled happily at him and agreed. She was sorry she wasn't here  
for him during probably the roughest time of his life, but she made a  
promise to herself that she'd be there for him the next time. Her eyes  
danced happily and she said, "You never gave me an answer. Do you  
think marrying Kyle is a good idea."

Darry grinned down to her. "Well from what I've seen, yes, but," her  
grin faltered for a second, "if you want a real opinion ask Dally, I  
trust him to tell yah the truth." She nodded a thanks and hugged him  
once last time before saying goodbye and walking over to where Dally  
and Kyle were.

Hey kid," Kyle began but quickly fixed his mistake after Dallys sharp  
look."I mean hey Dally, I'm real sorry I wasn't here for you."

Dally rolled his eyes. "Kyle, it's cool. I don't blame you the least  
bit. And I wished you'd stop too."

Kyle lowered his eyes and gave up on the subject. After a moment he  
looked back up. "I can't believe how long your record is," he said  
shaking his head.

Dally smirked happy to be on less foreign ground. "Well, I started  
pretty young," he laughed.

Kyle grinned as he remembered the ten year old Dally getting led into  
the police car. It wasn't funny then but it sure was now.

Kyle nodded his head bye when Jess appeared by his side. Even once  
Kyle had left Jess remained. Dally shuffled his feet. What did she want?  
Finally she spoke.

"Dally, I wouldn't usually be asking this, but I'm real nervous and  
Darry said you could help."

He remained quiet but wondered what he could ever help Jess with.

"Do you think that marrying Kyle is a good idea? And don't just say  
yes cause he's your friend." she finally blurted out.

He cocked one eyebrow, a habit he picked up from Two-Bit, and thought  
about it.

Kyle was a tough guy, she would have to learn not to push too far or  
nag. He would probably be sloppy. A high paying job was out of the  
question, so was a nice house. If they had kids, he might not seem to  
love them, but he sure as hell would.

But, he said he loved her. And she loved him. Growing up a hood, you  
learned to hide your feelings. To just go out and say that, then it's  
real. He looked at her and in the most sincere voice he could manage  
he said, "Yes. If you love him, then it's the best idea you'll ever  
have."

Relief flooded into Jess' body. "Oh thank you Dally, thank you so  
much." With that she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him on  
the forehead before hurrying off to the train.

Darry saw Dallys expression and burst out laughing. Dally growled  
trying to get him to stop but with no abdue.

It was gonna be a long car drive  
**  
. . .**

It was the next day at 7AM but Dally was already awake and taking a  
shower. Katie had awoken him a few minutes earlier so that they could  
go to Animal Ark and he could do his hours. He wanted to finish them  
in one day so he'd have the rest of the week to himself before his  
trial.

Later that day Dally found himself introduced to cats and dogs and  
horses and every animal he could think of. In spite of all his groans  
and complaints he actually was enjoying himself. All he had to do was  
play with a few animals here and feed a couple there and he was done.

He had just finished feeding Pete, a blind mutt when Alex, one of the  
workers, like Katie, asked him to play with some of the dogs in the  
'Barn', which was literally a barn with some cages in it, where the  
dogs would stay of they were hurt or too mean. Dally found the name  
stupid, and didn't think twice about telling them that when he first heard  
it.

As he walked towards it he grabbed a ball and some dog treats from the  
main office for the dogs. Once inside the 'Barn', he flicked on the  
light and looked around. There were about ten cages in there, but only  
three were filled.

In the first one there was an old golden retriever who didn't so much  
as flinch when he threw the ball so he just patted his head and have  
him a treat.

In the second one there was three puppy bulldogs, who were too young  
to play with the other dogs. He didn't bother throwing the ball,  
seeing how the ball was about the size of them. He rubbed their  
bellies and laughed at their fail attempts to hit his hand with their  
little paws.

The dog in the last cage Dally wouldn't have noticed because it was so  
deep in the shadows if it hadn't had let out a deep throated growl. He  
looked at the dog with new interest. He unlocked the cage and stepped  
inside slowly which cause the dog only to deepen it's growl and shrink  
further into the shadows.

He got down on one knee and held a treat out in one hand. The dog slowly  
crept forwards and nibbled tenderly on the treat. After a few seconds  
it became more courageous and stole the treat from Dallys hand and  
began biting on it.

Dally slowly brought his hand forwards and place it on the dogs scruff  
only to retract it quickly when the dog took a snap at it. "Feisty  
little feller ain't cha?" he said quietly.

He held his hand out again with new treat to the dog who had retreated  
in the corner. After a few seconds it crawled back out and stole the  
treat. Dally reached his hand out and hovered it just above the dogs  
head.

The dog froze for a second and then began biting the treat agian and  
Dally set his hand on it's neck again. This time it didn't attack him.

Feeling more confident Dally slid his hand along the dogs silky but  
rough black fur. He studied the dog for a minute. Both it's ears were  
perked up listening for the slightest sound. It was small, still a  
pup, but it moved like it was old. It's entire body was covered with  
black fur except it's white stomach and spot on it's forehead.

Done with the treat the dog rubbed it's head in Dallys hand begging  
for more but Dally didn't have any. He tickled it's sides and it  
rolled over showing it's stomach so Dally rubbed it's stomach  
enthusiastically.

After a while Dally laid down and the dog flopped down on his chest  
with it's nose touching Dallys chin. He glared at at him. "You like  
this don't you, you little devil."

The dog let out a little yap as if agreeing and Dally laughed quietly.  
A wave of tiredness washed over him and all his sleepless nights caught  
up to him. The dogs dark brown eyes were the last think he saw as he  
fell asleep.  
**  
. . .**

Katie glanced up from the desk to see the gang walk in. She smiled and  
greeted them. She had invited them to come if they wanted, but she  
wasn't sure of they'd take up the offer.

"So how's Dal taking all the hard labour?" Steve asked sarcastically.

Katie laughed. She noticed Alex shuffling some papers in a cabinet.  
"Where's Dally?"

He looked up over the cupboard. "Last I saw him he was heading to the  
Bran but that was a while ago. You might as well give it a shot though."

Katie nodded and led them to the Barn. The light was still on in it  
so she went in.

She quickly scanned the room and almost missed Dally because he was  
lying on the ground but noticed him at the last second.

Two-Bit laughed from outside the cage. "Sleepin on the job are we?"  
Dally jolted awake, waking up the dog on his chest in the process.  
"Well I think you should get fired. Don't you agree Kate?" he asked  
jokingly. After getting no response he looked over to see Katie  
staring intently at Dally. "Katie?" Darry inquired further.

She looked at Dally even harder. "How'd you get it to do that?"

Dally sat up pushing the dog of his chest. "Do what?"

Just then Two-Bit took a step closer and was attacked by a mess of  
black fur. He leapt a foot in the air then retreated back out of the  
cage.

Dally laughed at the dogs fierceness and congratulated it by patting it on  
his head.

"Not do that! How'd you make him not attack you." she exclaimed. Dally  
shrugged and patted the dogs head carelessly. "I dunno."

Alex walked in with some forms for Katie. He looked at Dally with  
interest. "Wow, I've never seem him do that with anyone since he came  
in."

Dally just grinned. "Must be a good judge of character."

"Or a really bad one," Two-Bit muttered under his breath still a  
little sour from before.

"What's his name?" Dally asked watching the dog as it crossed the room  
and sniffed the air cautiously before sniffing the gangs legs.

"Shadow," Alex said watching with high interest.

Dally made a face. "What kinda name is that?" Who'd want to be named  
after dark patches that followed everyone.

Katie shrugged. "Its old owners named him that, we never bothered to  
change it. Why don't you?"

Dally looked up with his eyes gleaming. The dog was obviously abused,  
why would it want it's old name. All that name had was bad memories.  
"Alright... how about Dally Jr."

Soda snorted. "You can't name a dog after yourself."

Dally rolled his eyes. "Fine. How about.." he shut his eyes as he  
thought about it. His eyes snapped open as it hit him. "Texas. Tex for  
short."

Everyone tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

Dallas glared. "What? Don't like that one either?"

Pony smiled. "Nawh, that's good."

Two-Bit looked around confused. "What? I don't get it."

Darry rolled his eyes. For someone who has been in school that long he  
sure was stupid. "Dallas, Texas you dumbass. Dallas is a sity in Texas."  
Two-Bit glared for a second then looked to the ground unhappily. Wasn't  
his fault he didn't rememberize every frickin city in the US.

Pony watched as the dog sniffed his leg, then happily sat beside him.  
Dally grinned. "He likes yah Pony."

Pony smiled and squatted down and let it sniff his hand. He moved to  
pet it but the dog shrunk away back to Dally. Dally couldn't help but  
smile. He picked up the little pup and craddled it in his arms.

He was scratching its neck when he heard some small snickers  
to his left. He glanced over to see Steve covering his mouth and  
everyone else gaping at him. "What?" he snapped. The dog whined at  
Dallys sudden mood change so he rubbed it's side reassuringly.

"Dal," Darry started slowly, "Your rocking it like a baby."

Dally looked up shocked. "No."

"Yeah." Steve and Soda fought.

"No."

"Yes." Two-Bit laughed in clearly enjoying the argument.

"No!" Dally growled. No one argued against it.

Katie smiled as he watched the dog snuggle up to Dally. "Dally, would  
you like to adopt him?"

Dally looked up dumbstruck. "I can't. I'm in jail half the time, and I  
ain't got a real house." he determined.

Katie smiled. "I know, but until your trial he can stay with us, and  
for your jail time, he can stay here, but he'll be your dog. No one  
could adopt him. And once you get out, you could visit him whenever  
you'd like until you get a real house."

Dally looked at the now sleepy bundle of fur in his arms. "Yeah, I'd  
like that. It'd be pretty tuff."

Dally spent the rest of the day with Texas and Pony, who Tex was  
warming up to quickly.

Soda and Darry were sent to get them so that they could go home. On  
the way there Soda looked over to his older brother. "Don't you find  
it funny, that the dog that just happened to be abused warmed up to  
the same two people a certain kid did too."

Darry looked over at Soda shocked, but the more he thought about it  
the more he agreed. "If the certain kid your talking about is Johnny,  
then I agree."

Soda smiled to Darry and playfully hip checked him. "Pepsi," Darry said in  
a warning yet joking tone, "Don't start with me, we both know who'll win."

Soda grinned and began walking normally. Suddenly without warning he  
ran his body into Darrys with all his might then took off running.  
"Pepsi-Cola!" he heard Darry roar as he gathered himself and took off  
after Soda.

Soda let out a loud whoop as he ducked behind a barn. Darry couldn't  
help it, he let out a laugh as he chased him.

Katie grinned from the top of the hill. It was good that Darry let  
loose a little, cause sometimes if you don't laugh you just might cry.

**So thats that, yup so Dally got a dog, and Pony got a new BFF. Jk  
he's not that lonerish...**

**So thank you to my reviewers, and guess what I just realized! I  
have 41 reviews! Thats over 40! WOOT WOO! Props to  
all of you :) Way to go :) ILY!**


	23. Midnight Talk

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of SE Hintons characters :)**

The weekend came and went, along with Monday in a meaningless blur. On  
Saturday Dally went to the ranch, but all he did was sit on Scribbles all  
day, gazing out at the fields.

On Sunday he spent his half his day walking around town, chain smoking  
all the cigarettes he swiped and avoiding everyone. The other half of  
the day he spent locked in his room with Texas rotating between  
staring at the roof and at the wall.

Monday came and he felt the need to escape the house, yet once he was  
out all he wanted to do was go back in. Not even weed could bring him  
out of his trance. It was like he died inside.

He barely slept anymore, and when he did he tossed and turned all night,  
commonly waking up on the floor drenched in sweat. When he was awake  
he couldn't find sleep in fear of the nightmares that came with it.

To say the least he was a wreck, so in the middle of the night when  
Darry awoke to a crash only to find Dally standing guiltily in his  
living room above what used to be a lamp he wasn't surprised.

"Dally, what are you doing man? It's the middle of the night. You  
should be in bed." Lately he had been treating him more and more like  
one of his brothers than his friend.

Dally looked up with wide eyes. His hair was a mess and Darry doubted  
he had showered within the last week. Black bags hung under his eyes  
and his body seemed more skinny and vulnerable than before making him  
look sick. "I can't go to bed..."

Darry grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Why  
can't you sleep?"

Dally spun around wildly. "Because of the nightmares! I can't even  
shut my eyes without seeing Johnny or him! I can't sleep! I'm acting  
like Pony!" Darry shook his head as he spun Dally around pushed him  
into the kitchen. It wasn't a good sight, seeing the most seemingly collected  
one of the gang so out of his own control.

Darry pushed him in one of the chairs started boiling some water.  
After he was done he made some tea and pushed one cup in front of Dally.

Dally cautiously took a sip of the liquid but spat it out and pushed  
it away angrily. "What is this shit?" he exclaimed while grabbing a  
beer from th fridge and returning to his seat.

Darry rolled his eyes. "Tea, it'll help yah sleep." Dally still didn't  
drink any but Darry could see him stealing glances at it. "So what's  
this about not being able to sleep?"

Dally shrugged. "None of your business."

Darry gave him 'the look'. "You broke a lamp in my house in the middle  
of the night cause you couldn't sleep. It sorta is my business." _And you look  
like you just escaped a deranged serial killer_ he added in his head.

Dally slumped down in his seat and leaned his head back. "Its nothing  
man. I can deal with it."

Darry sipped at his own tea slowly. "I think the fact that your in my  
house awake in the middle of the night means you can't deal with it,  
alone at least."

Dally blinked, keeping his eyes closed for a little too long. "Fine,  
it's just every time I go to sleep, I wake up sweating and screaming.  
There I said it." he waited for Darry to laugh, but it never happened.  
He looked at him suspicously. Darry resisted the urge to grin when  
Dally glared at him and managed to kept a serious face. "What? Have  
you forgotten I live with Ponyboy."

Dally just kept looking at him. "Look, Dal, I don't care if you have  
nightmares, you can tell me bout em, I won't judge you. Savvy?"

Dally sighed and looked at the roof. "Yeah, alright man. It's just, I  
don't wanna fall asleep anymore, cause when I fall asleep, I see  
things I don't wanna hafta see..."

Darry nodded. "Now, these things, are they things that have already  
happened, or things that might happen?" Darry internally laughed at  
himself, he sounded like a therapist.

Dally swirled his beer emotionlessly. "Both. At first that were all  
stuff that had happened, like Johnny and New York, but now  
their...different."

Darrys eyebrows edged together. "Different?"

Dally sighed. _Just frickin tell him about it, he won't be able to  
understand if you don'_t.

"At the beginning I was back in the church, and Johnny and Pony  
were there, but I couldn't save them. But then Johnny would come  
back, like some sorta zombie, and try to kill me. But he wasn't Johnny..  
...he was a guy back in New York."

"But now, it's like I'm in the church, and flames are coming straight  
for me, right? And I gotta choose which side to go on. One side  
there's you guys and y'all just standing there, and on the other  
there's Johnny, but I don't know if it's really him or the possessed  
version."

"And then there these voices in my head, and their telling me to go  
with Johnny, but I was too scared. So I just stand there while the  
flames get closer and closer..."

It could've been his imagination but Darry swore he he saw Dally  
shiver a bit. He rubbed his temples while he thought about it.

He was pretty sure that the first dream Dally described was just his  
regret for not getting to Johnny fast enough. But the second  
one...the second one seemed like if he was choosing life or death,  
the gang being life and Johnny being death. It gave him the gruelling  
reminder about what happened the night Johnny died.

"Dally, just remember one thing about these dreams." Once Dally looked  
up at him warily he continued. "They ain't real, cause trust me, if  
flames were headed straight for you we sure as hell wouldn't be  
standing still. We'd be saving your ass"

Dally smiled a little and sipped cautiously at the cup of tea. Darry  
laughed at the expression his face. "Here," he said grabbing the cup  
and dumping down the drain then returning to his seat.

They sat in silence for a few more moments then Dally looked up to see  
Darry staring penetratingly at his glass. Dally frowned. "What's up  
superman?"

Darry glanced up startled. He began to say nothing but changed his  
mind for an unknown reason. "It's Pony, his grades are slipping. I try  
to push him, but I don't want to fight him. I try Dal, I really try,  
but it's not working. I'm not mom or dad."

When he said that Dally heard something in his voice he hadn't heard  
before. Longing. It was then he realized that through everything,  
Darry had been strong. When his parents died, he didn't break down and  
curse the world, he stood up and fought it, carrying his brothers and  
the gang with him every step of the way. When Johnny and Pony ran off,  
he kept the gang together, he held Soda when Sandy left, he helped him  
when he couldn't find sleep. Through every challenge and block the  
world had sent him, he plowed through it without shedding more than a  
few tears. And although Darry may had not seemed to be as affected by  
all the events, he had. But he stayed strong. He never complained. He  
never cried. But he hurt all the same.

"Dar," he said softly, revising from calling him superman, "I think I  
can do something to help Pony."

Darry looked up with a new gleam in his eye. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'll need your car. And some money," he added in  
thoughtfully.

Darrys eyebrows burrowed together in confusion but nodded none the  
less. If Dally thought he could help Pony, Darry would let him. But  
then he remembered who he was talking about. "Its nothing illegal  
right?"

"Of course," Dally scoffed looking offended.

Darry laughed sarcastically. "Whatever. I'm going back go bed. See yah  
round."

Dally nodded and decided to try to find sleep once more. This time  
though, it came eventually.

**Hope you liked :)**

**Thanks to my reviewer xXmisingmeXx :)**

**Review!**


	24. Just a Little Place I Know

**I do not own The Outsiders.**

Pony scribbled pointlessly on the sheet of paper on his desk. He  
looked up dully to the teacher droning on in front of him every few  
minutes to give the impression he was paying attention.

He was English class, and unfortunately the only greaser in the room  
at the time. Usually there were a couple other guys and girls though  
none of them showed today leaving him stranded in a room of socs  
alone. Of course there were a couple of okay middle classers who  
although weren't greasers they didn't glare at him or ignore him every  
time he walked in the room.

He liked English, he really did. Before Johnny's death it was probably his  
it and couldn't wait for it to be over. His teacher wasn't bad, he was the  
one he wrote his theme for. No, it wasn't the class or the teacher that  
was making him zone out, it was what he was saying. The teachers mouth  
was moving, yet none of the words were legible to Pony. He might as  
well been speaking Korean.

Pony jerked awake from his trance along with half the class when a  
loud bang shattered his thoughts. He looked to the door to see Dally  
stalking in.

Dallys eyes scanned the room quickly. He was briefly aware of the  
stuttered sounds that may had been protests if they had been fully  
formed coming from the teacher.

_There._ His eyes finally found Pony in the back right corner.

Ignoring all the socs that leap up from their seats prepared to fight  
he made his say to the back and grabbed the collar of Ponys shirt  
yanking it up and dragging him behind him. "Common were going," he  
ordered gruffly.

Pony leapt up from his seat and followed Dally happily out like a  
puppy. Anywhere was better than that class. "Where we going Dal? How'd  
you find me? Is Darry gonna get ma-"

Dally turned and faced Pony. "You'll find out. Two-Bit told me. No, Darry knows.  
And if you open your mouth on more time I promise you would be able to open  
it for a while." Pony didn't speak again until they were driving away.

"So can I know now?" he asked slowly but after the look he received  
shrunk closer to the door of the truck. "Can I at least know how long  
it'll be?" he asked after a few minutes.

Dally swerved to avoid a car pulling out of a driveway and stole a  
glance at Pony out the corner of his eye. "Its going to take a while.  
Just sleep or something, and stop talking."

Although Ponys curiosity was still striving, he looked out the window  
at the passing trees and houses, and fell into a deep slumber long before  
the the sun set.

**. . .  
**  
Ponyboy stirred restlessly in his sleep. He tried to open his eyelids  
but they felt too heavy. After a few moments he managed to open them  
open into slits. He looked around and saw Dally driving in the drivers  
seat. Sun streamed in through all the windows from the sun which just  
peaked over the forest of trees.

"Dal, I gotta go. Can we stop."

Dally glanced over to see Ponyboy looking at him with half shut eyes.  
"No bother, we're here."

Ponys eyes snapped open immediately and he looked around as Dally drove  
the car to the side of the road. On the far side of the road there was  
a forest, on the side they were on it was just some long stranded  
grass that lead up and over the hill. He looked at him incredulously.  
"You dragged me all the way out here to see this?"

Dally didn't reply and started up the hill. Pony had to jog to catch  
up with him. He was still complaining when they reached the peak of  
the hill. The only word he could manage was 'wow'.

Beyond the hill there sat the ocean. Deep blue water stretched across  
the planet for what seemed to be never ending. At the bottom of the  
hill sat dunes of golden sand. Pony forgot to breath.

"So where are we?"

Dally breathed in the fresh air as a warm breeze swept by them. He  
glanced over to see Pony staring entranced by the beautiful sight.

"Just a little place I know," Dally grinned.

After a couple of minutes he nudged the kid. "So, what do yah think."

Pony looked at him with wide eyes. "It's astonishing." he whispered.

Dally shook his head. "Astonishing?" he snorted. "No wonder Steve  
calls yah a fruit."

Ponys eyes narrowed into slits. "Steve called me a fruit?" he  
demanded.

Dally laughed evilly before gently pushing Pony and running down the  
steep hill towards the water. Once he reached the water had didn't  
slow down, he sped up. He only managed to take about five steps before he  
face planted the water with a splash.

Seconds later his head popped above the water and he shook his head  
shaking water from his hair. Pony heard a rough laugh and smiled. He  
had never seen Dally so playful. With on last look at the view he let  
out a war cry and raced down the hill after Dally.

**. . .**

Pony traced a figure eight into the sand beside him. Beside him say a  
silent Dally. They had spent the entire day fooling around in the sand  
and water and had found their way on top of a sand dune hours later.

"Why'd you take me here?" Pony asked after a bit. Receiving no answer  
he looked up and over to Dally.

Dally was staring longingly into the distance. Pony followed his gaze  
and took a sharp intake of breath when he did.

The sun was setting on the water colouring the water and the sky in a  
beautiful collage of pink and orange. Long thin clouds hung low in the  
sky coloured a fiery red. The water waves crashed into the shore, in  
pink, red, then orange waves. "Glory, that's beautiful," Dally  
breathed still entranced by the sight.

Pony could only nod in agreement.

Slowly the shades of red and orange deepened to a violet then a dark  
purple and finally black.

Pony returned his gaze to Dally once again. "Sure was a nice one huh?"

Dally glanced over. "I guess..."

Pony smiled. "Betcha you've never watched one before. Johnny'd be  
proud."

This caught Dallys attention. "What? Why?"

Pony smiled. "Johnny wrote a note 'fore he died. I'll give it to you  
when we get home."

Dally nodded. He wondered what it said.

"So your trials tomorrow..."

Dally looked to the ocean again. "Yeah, it is. So were going to head  
out at sunrise tomorrow so I'll be able to go to Jakes and prep, yah  
know."

Pony nodded. "How long do you think you'll get?"

Dally shrugged. "Well armed robbery, threatening the cops, resisting  
arrest. Normally it would be over 2 years. But, with my good behavior  
I could shorten it down to about a year and a half, maybe even a year.  
Plus I could plead criminally insane, or at least show them I wasn't  
thinking straight. And Jake got me a real good lawyer, so it may be  
even less than a year. Only if I'm lucky, though. Real lucky..."

Pony nodded. "That's not so bad..."

Dally sighed. "I don't know if I could last if it's over a year."

Pony looked at him frightened. "You ain't thinking of killing yourself  
are you Dal?"

Dally didn't answer. Pony rambled on. "You can't Dal. You just can't.  
I don't want you to. And neither does the gang. Johnny wouldn't  
either. You can't Dal..."

Dally interrupted. "Pony, I just can't. You don't know what it's like  
in the cooler. It kills you..."

"Thats what you said when Johnny said he was going to turn himself in."

Dally nodded. "It would have killed him. Guess the kid couldn't have  
won either way. Someone out there really wanted him dead"

Pony looked down sadly. "Johnny really looked up to you. You were his  
hero, you know that right?"

Dally shrugged. "Some hero. Couldn't even save myself. Kid just  
respected me, I was no ones hero."

Pony shook his. "You got it wrong Dally, Johnny loved you. When we  
were in the church, and I was reading Wind and The Willow to him, he  
said you were like the southern gentlemen."

Dally absorbed this. "What were the southern gentlemen like?"

Pony smiled as he remembered. "They were gallant, real gentleman."

Dallys face screwed together in confusion. "Johnny thought I was like  
a gentleman?"

Pony laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't get it either."

After throwing a weak punch that Pony easily dodged he fell back so he  
was facing the stars. "Pony, can you do something for me?"

Pony nodded enthusiastically. "Do your schoolwork, get good grades, and  
get the heck outta Tulsa. Your too smart to get trapped here like the rest of us."

Pony groaned but nodded non the less. "Oh, and go easy on Darry, he's  
doing his best, lifes been tough on him."

"Yeah, yeah..." Pony groaned as he to laid down.

"Now get some shut eye, got a long drive back tomorrow." Dally ordered.

Pony tried to muffle a laugh. "You sound just like Darry when you try  
to give orders."

Dally lifted his arm to hit him, but found it felt heavy and barely  
managed to get it off the ground before he let it drop again. He shut  
his eyes and faked sleep to cover his defeat. He fell asleep to Pony's  
laughter.

**. . .  
**  
Dally shot awake from his previous slumber. But it wasn't from his  
normal nightmares, no this time it was from something else. Pony  
nightmares to be exact.

Grabbing Ponys shoulders he shook him violently until Ponys eyes shot  
open. The only sound heard was the echoes of Ponys ceased screams.

Ponys body tremble slightly and he felt a whimper escape his lips. He  
squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to push the vivid pictures from his  
nightmare away longing for Sodas arms to wrap around him and hold him  
tight. For his voice to tell him it was alright.

He stiffened when he felt an awkward arm get thrown around his  
shoulders. "You 'ight Pony?"

He looked up to Dally. "Yeah," he started, his voice shaking. "I'm  
fine." he said in a stronger voice.

"Well I'd guess you'd be used to them by now," Dally laughed trying to  
lighten the mood. "How long have you had 'em?"

Pony stared to the distance. "Since ma and dad died, but you know that.  
But since...Johnny, it's gotten worse."

Dally nodded. "Yeah," He kept his arm around Pony until he felt his  
breathing return to normal.

"Try talking to Darry," he said lying back down. "He'd help."

Pony shook his head sadly. "He wouldn't get it."

Dally smirked. "You'd be surprised, he helped me,"

Pony looked shocked. "He helped you..." he led off suddenly  
understanding.

"Yeah kid, he helped me, and he'll help yah, he'll always help you, and so will the rest o' us." he closed his eyes finding sleep once more.

**. . .**

**Okay hope you liked review :) I have one chapter left most likely,  
maybe a epilogue, I dunno.**

**POLL: SHOULD I INCLUDE THE TRIAL IN DETAIL?  
PLEASE VOTE YES OR NO, INA REVIEW IS FINE BTW :D**

**Ps I'm not familiar with the law systems so I doubt it'd be right but I'll try :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they mean so much to me :)**

**Review if you liked or have something to say :)**


	25. Trial

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of SE Hintons characters.**

"Common Pony get up!"

Pony groaned audibly but opened his eyes unto slits none the less. He  
knew Dally wouldn't stand someone not listening to him.

"Pony!"

"Yeah yeah I'm up..." Pony muttered while pushing himself into a  
sitting position with his arms.

"Well you sure as hell don't look up," Dally said while flipping Pony  
over with a flick of his toe, causing Pony to land face first in the sand.

Pony growled and angrily stood and stomped to the truck, spitting sand  
out of his mouth all the way. Dally followed slowly, starting the  
truck and turning from the side of the road wordlessly.

Dally kept his mouth shut for the first half hour of the drive. Every  
time he would glance ever Ponys gaze would shoot straight out the  
window away from it's previous position on Dally's face. Dally almost  
laughed the first time it happened but after a while it got annoying.  
"Oh common Pony lighten up it was a joke."

After a few minutes of silence he tried again. "Pony, stop acting like  
your a little kid." Still he got no reply.

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Frig Pony I'm sorry! Can't you see  
that? I'm just kinda in a pissy mood cause of the trial! Just frickin  
forgive me already!" Silence.

"Pony..." he groaned. "I really am sorry kid. I'm just nervous cause  
of the trial. I don't know if I can do this if your ignoring me..."  
he finally admitted.

Pony looked at him solemnly for a second. A bright red slowly covered  
his face as the corners of his mouth turned up. Eventually he couldn't  
hold it anymore. A loud burst of laughter erupted from him. "Jesus  
Dally I forgave you before I got in the truck. But you know if want to  
grovel..."

Dally glared in return. "I am gonna kill you kid." he declared,  
smiling all the same.

**. . .**

Dally opened the door slowly and stepped inside the house slowly. As  
he slowly shut the door without as much as a click he grinned  
triumphantly for getting in undetected. "And where the were you?" a  
voice demanded behind Dallys back, crushing all his previous hopes. He  
groaned as he turned around to a cross looking Katie.

"Does it matter? My trial ain't for another three hours." he pointed  
out.

"Yes but how was I to know you'd come back in time? And you left  
without any notice, last night! You could have skipped town, or worse!  
Been dead in a ditch!"

Dally looked down and her words sunk in. He looked back up at her with  
a longing expression. "You'd care if I was dead in a ditch?" he said  
softly.

Her face changed almost instantly from her previous rage to a sad  
look, so much so she almost looked pained. "Of course I would Dallas,  
don't you know that?"

He shook his head. "No I don't, my own dad wouldn't care, why would  
you."

She shut her eyes momentarily and remained silent. Taking a deep  
breath she stepped so close to Dally she was almost touching him.  
"Dallas, I may not be your mother, but your like a son to me. I'll  
always care about you."

Dallas' face remained expressionless, but his head was reeling. He  
felt different inside, like he belonged. Something that had only been  
filled before with Johnny.

Katie watched Dallas' cold face for a second before she couldn't help  
herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. She  
didn't let go when she felt his body stiffen. She wasn't going to let  
him go.

Dally remained tense for a minute, then as his body seemed to realize  
she wasn't going to hurt him he relaxed, leaning into the hug  
needfully. When it ended he was almost regretful. Almost.

"Alright let's go. You lawyer wanted to speak with before the trial  
and get a few things figured out." Katie said heading for the door.

Dally followed her like she knew he would, watching as she walked  
ahead of him with amazed eyes.

**. . .**

"Hello, my name is Mike Kennedy and I will be representing you in your  
trial. Now to get started why don't you tell me..."

Dally just nodded and looked skeptically at him. He didn't seem to  
old, not much older than Darry in fact by the looks of him. His light  
brown hair fell in wisps on his face and he kept tugging uncomfortably  
on his collar. Small beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face  
near his sideburns. All in all not the kind of guy you want to be representing  
you in a trial.

Dally looked up from his examination and noticed the man looking at  
him expectantly. _Shit._ "What?" he asked stupidly.  
Even if this guy didn't look like much Jake said he was good and he  
trusted that.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I hope you'll pay closer attention in the  
future if you want to know what to do. And I asked what happened  
exactly, and if there is anything that could go against you I suggest  
you leave that out."

Dally growled under his breath for a second. He hated the way he  
talked to him. Like he was a little kid. Like he didn't understand  
anything. The same way teachers talked to him back when he bothered  
going to school, the reason he decided to stop going, that along with  
the fact he didn't see a point in learning all those subjects if it  
was a known fact he would end up in jail for life or dead by the time  
they'd actually come in handy. Besides with the amount of trials Dally  
had had in his life he probably knew more about them than Mike did.

Taking a breath to calm himself he told of everything that happened  
that night, right down to how he felt to how the store clerk looked.

After he was done he looked at Mike to see his reaction. Mike looked  
back at him solemnly for a minute before he spoke. "I think I can help  
you, all you have to do is..."

As Dallas listened his stomach dropped. He couldn't do that. He just  
couldn't.

**. . .  
**  
As Dally was led into the court room his heart thudded loudly in his  
chest yet his face seemed as calm as if he was going to bed.

He looked around the room ignoring the odd dirty look he got from  
people and searching for familiar faces. He was shocked at how many he  
saw. Darry, Pony, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit all sat near each other at  
the front of the room, Tim a row behind them with Jake and Katie  
beside him. Randy was by Katie and even Cherry was there. He saw some  
of his old teachers and realized one of them was Ponys gym teacher.  
The store clerk was there naturally along with a few slightly  
recognizable people Dally remembered to be doctors in the hospital. No one,  
not even his friends bothered to show up to any of his other ones.

Dally glanced away from the crowd as the guy that was leading him in  
shoved him gently into his bench.

After a few minutes a guy dressed in black robes walked in and after a  
few steps faced the crowd. "All rise."

After a light nudge from Mike Dally stood along with everyone else in  
the room. He shot him a glare. "This ain't my first trial ya know," he  
said in a harsh whisper.

As the judge sat down at the bench he hit his gavel on the surface of  
the desk silencing all previous whispering.

"How does Dallas Winton plead to armed robbery?"

"Innocent."

"Three cases of assault with weapon?"

"Innocent."

"Resisting arrest?"

"Guilty."

"Court is adjured" the judge declared, hitting the gaval against the  
desk once again, sending a thundering bang echoeing against the walls  
of the court.

**. . .  
**  
"You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the  
truth."

Jake nodded reassurly. "Yes I do."

He walked to the witness stand and faced the crowd confidently. He was  
surprised at how calm Dally seemed to be but then again this wouldn't  
be his first trial.

As the prosecution representative stood up he strutted around the  
room like he was a hot shot. Jake somehow managed to resist to laugh  
when he suddenly stopped and spun quickly to face Jake. "Dallas  
Winston, the accused, has been staying with you for the past month,  
correct?" He only continued once Jake answered 'yes'. "So how would you  
describe your time with him. Enlighten us on what kind of person he is."

Jake took a second and carefully formed his answer before he spoke.  
"Dally is the most arrogant, _ignorant, _repentive, rude and disgraceful  
person I have ever met." He watched as Dallas' eyes went huge with  
disbelief, then quickly narrowed with anger. After a slight pause Jake  
continued. "But, if anyone has a reason to act like that he does. He  
acts the way we trained him to. It's no ones fault but ourselves. He's a good  
kid"

Mike didn't cross examine him, much to every ones surprise. When Dallas  
questioned this he just nodded reassuringly and answered him. "Any  
questions I could ask him I would receive the same answers he gave  
out. He didn't say anything that would turn the jury against you, so  
right now we still are on fairly equal grounds."

Next Darry was called to the stand and questioned of the phone call he  
received and what he saw happen at the park. He described it I'm  
briefly, giving the time, date and events but leaving out what anyone  
was feeling. He didn't want them in his head.

Slowly one by one people were called to the stand, until finally the  
prostitution stood up and announced their last witness. "We call to  
the stand Dallas Winston."

Mike nodded and told Dally to go ahead and remember what he told him.  
After swearing his oath Dallas made his way to the stand and faced the  
prosecution representative calmly. _You can do this._

"So Dallas, do you agree that you were at the police shooting on  
Decmember sixth?"

Resisting the urge to say 'no shit' he simply answered yes.

"That night you robbed Mr. Henrys convenience store with a hand gun  
correct?"

Dally nodded. "Yeah but it wasn't-"

"Just answer the question." He snapped.

"Yes," Dally growled.

"So you agree that not only did you commit armed robbery, you were also  
carrying a weapon, which you threatened police and a doctor at the  
General Hospital with?"

"Yes."

"Now people of the jury I'm sure you'll agree with me that Dallas  
Winston is truly a harden criminal that deserves to be locked away."

Dally looked worriedly to the jury and studied their expressions  
trying to find out it effected their judgement at all. Thankfully Mike  
began cross examining him before he could get too worried.

"Dallas, explain to us how you were feeling that night. Was your  
judgement clouded, did something happen that effected you to the point  
you robbed a store?"

Dallas looked into the crowd at all the expectant faces. The old Dally  
would have laughed at the fact that something could have brought to  
the verge of suicide, he would have told everyone to fuck off and that  
he was fine, nothing could touch him. He would had rathered died than  
them finding out felt things, for Tim to find out that the tough act  
was him hiding from life, protecting himself from getting hurt  
anymore. For Pony to find out he wasn't as strong as he portrayed  
himself to be, for Cherry or Randy the socs to find out he got scared.  
But that wasn't him anymore, this was the new Dallas who knew people  
cared, that he was worth something, and that's why he answered  
truthfully.

"My friend died that night, fuck my best friend died that night, and I  
didn't want to live without him. I robbed the store cause I wasn't  
thinking straight, but I raised my gun to the fuzz 'cause I didn't  
want to live. I wanted them to shoot me dead."

Silence filled the court room as he said that, his words echoing  
through their head as well as the room. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Finally Mike spoke. "So it was a suicide attempt? The gun was not  
loaded?"

Dallas nodded. He didn't think he could bring himself to say words.  
His eyes couldn't leave the eyes of the crowd, Tim's look of disbelief,  
Randy and Cherry's of sorrow and Katies of pain. Everyone was looking  
at him with pity. He wanted to yell at them to shove their pity down  
their throats 'cause he didn't need it.

Eventually he looked down so he wouldn't have to face them any longer.  
He listened to Mike';s closing sentence with all his concentration  
trying to forget everything else.

"People of the jury, I hope you can now see what I see, a kid that  
screwed up and made a mistake. He never set out to hurt anyone but  
himself, the gun wasn't loaded and no one was ever in any danger. He  
doesn't deserve to go to jail just for messing up. That would do more  
harm than good."

Dally let himself be led away from the stand, never letting his eyes  
leave the floor. He couldn't face the gang or anyone right now.

Less than an hour later they were called back into the courtroom, the  
jury had made a decision.

Mike gave him a reassuring smile. "Thats the fastest decision I've  
seen them make by far. I think we did good kid."

"I ain't no kid..." Dally responded automatically, but trailed offf when he  
realized he didn't care.

As he sat back down at the defensive bench he watched as the judge  
made his way to the bench. Once there he faced the crowd. "The jury  
has decided. Dallas Winston has been found as..."

**. . .**

**Hope you liked, if court was not in the correct order or was incorrect  
my bad, personally I think it's pretty good for a thirteen year old  
that got her info watching Law and Order :P**

**So hope you liked, next chap will be an epilogue/last chap sort thing.**

**Do you guys want it happy or sad but more realistic? Cause before I**  
**wrote this I was a fan of happy cause enough shit happens in the real**  
**world already, but now that I have the choice I'm not too sure.**

**Please tell me your opinion, I do not want to disappoint any of my**  
**faithful reviewers.**

**PS Happy New Years!**

**PPS- Thanks so much Kari Suttle and Steff Malfoy and xXmissingmeXx  
for reviewing and helping me with the trial :)**


	26. Free

**I do not own The Outsiders! SE Hinton does and she's my idol :)**

He took one step out the door, then another. He looked down at his  
feet, both beyond the line seperating the inside of the building from  
the outside. He was out. He was free.

A miniscule smile broke out on Dallas face as he happily walked away  
from the building. He left it with new memories, nightmares and scars.  
But he also left it with the most reasons he's ever had to stay out of  
there.

He knew what he was going to do, stay between state lines for two years  
when his parole ended, do his community service hours, get a job, save  
up money, get a car (the legal way) and leave Tulsa. He was going to get  
out of here if it killed him. Hell it would kill him if he didn't get  
out of here. It had to many memories, too many regrets.

A honking horn brought him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to  
see Tim swerving over to the curb narrowly missing another car. "Hop  
in punk," he shouted gruffly, sounding nothing like the cop he was  
trying to mimick.

Dally slid in shotgun without complaint. "Hey there Timothy, long time  
no see. What you been up too?"

A lopsided grin spread on Tims face as he ignored the fact Dally used  
his full name. "Well left home for starters. Tried to stay at my old  
mans place, but he didn't take too good of a likin' on Curly, and  
let's just say his lifestyle ain't suited for us greasers. So when he  
gave us the curb we got ourselves a little place off a' Elm. Real  
wreck but it'll do, rents next to none, and it got water and a roof,  
so I ain't complaining.."

Dally nodded his head. "Good deal, shitty luck 'bout yer old man though," he  
finally said looking harshly at the ground. It was as close to sympathy he could  
manage right then.

Tim braked a laugh. "Yeah I know," he agreed.

Dally and him sat in silence for a bit. Wasn't much else to talk  
about, the lock up wasn't ever a good conversation.

Tim glanced over a Dally's hard face and frowned. He was always tougher  
when he got out of jail. Meaner, colder, quieter, dangerous. He'd cool  
off in a few days, you had to be like that if you wanted to last in  
jail, and you can't just switch back in the count of three. It took  
time to adapt.

Dally looked around and glanced over at Tim confused. "Where we  
headed?" he asked, suddenly aware of the changing scenery.

"To your place, I mean ain't you stopping at fuzz-boys place? He got  
your dog don't he?" Tim grinned, the double meaning easy to see.

Dally gapped at Tim for a second then broke into a grin when he  
realized what he was doing. "Well if he's got my dog I guess I _have_ to  
go." He couldn't believe Tim was giving him adn _excuse _to go to Jake's.

"Yeah, I mean, you can't just leave your dog," Tim laughed, picking up  
speed as they turned down Jake's road.

Seconds later Dallas was hitting the doorbell to Jakes house. A rang  
ran through the house. Almost instantly the door was flung open. A  
mess of blonde hair attacked him. "Dally!"

Dallas laughed roughly as he peeled Katie off of him and bent down to  
the growling mutt by his feet. "Hiya there Tex." Instantly the dogs  
dark ears perked up and he jumped on Dally, licking his face wet.  
Dallas barked a laugh.

He rubbed Tex' ears happily for a bit, silently admiring how much he  
had grown. The edged of his ribs still poked out, but he wasn't ill  
looking like before. His legs were longer, his body almost a perfect  
match to his paws. _A real good looking dog,_ Dally grinned to himself.

He stood up as he became aware of Katie and Tim moving from the doorway.

He followed them to the kitchen. Since when was Tim walking into Jakes  
house like he lived there?

As he walked in he saw Jake eating something from a bowl, most likely  
soup, eyes flicking back and forth across the paper unaware of the  
newcomers. Dallas leaned against the doorframe cooly and grunted.

Jake looked up uninterested, looking back down after a second. Dallas  
waited until Jakes eyes suddenly widened and flew back to him.  
"Dally!" he greeted, standing up instantly.

Dally kept a neutral face. "Jake," he greeted back.

"Glad to have you back."

Dallas mask faltered, never before had he ever even dreamed of hearing  
that. Unluckily he couldn't fix his facade fast enough, everyone in  
the room saw it. Finally Dallas regained himself. "Glad to be back."  
He meant it in every way.

**. . .**

Everyone was seated in the Wilson's living room, Randy, Katie, Jake,  
and of course the gang.

A smile was on everyones faces after another Two-Bit classic joke.

Katie, still smiling, turned to Dallas. "Will you be staying around  
town?" She knew the answer, she had been the one that complained the  
loudest about Dallas going to a adult prison, only quieting down when  
Dally swore he'd be fine.

Dally nodded. "Got to for two years, part of my parole, also gotta do  
a load of hours." he grumbled. he smiled when he remembered he could  
do them at Animal Ark, which wasn't really working at all.

Katie continued on nonchalantly. "So will you be needing a place to  
stay?"

Dally thought about it before he answered. He had thought about it in  
jail, if he would go back with Jake and Katie, if they'd let him. He  
knew they would, but a small part of him wish they wouldn't so that he  
wouldn't have to decide. Before he was forced to live there, now he  
had a choice it was a whole new ball game. Living with a cop by choice  
would trash all his street points. "Well, if you wouldn't mind I could  
use a crash pad a few nights, course guess I could go to Darrys too.  
Haha maybe even Tims."

Katie smiled. "Okay, but our doors always opened. To you." she quickly  
added looking at Two-Bit.

Two-Bit grabbed his heart and dramatically fell back onto the couch.  
"I'm hurt Katie, truly that hurt."

"Yeah well I want enough food left in the house for my own family,  
that means you too Soda and Steve."

The groans of the three boys were easliy covered by the laughs of  
everyone else.

Dallas looked around the room at all his laughing friends, and felt  
the empty space in his heart get a little fuller. Not completly,  
there'd always be a missing space for Johnny, but more than it's been  
in a while. He felt honestly wanted.

Maybe he wouldn't leave so fast after the two years were up.

**. . .**

I-Im done...wow.

So although I wasn't too impressed with my finished chap it was the  
best I could manage.

I went back and fix all the mistakes in the first few chaps,yes even every  
he's-his! Ahha I think my writing really improved. Do you agree?

Thank you sooooooo much to anyone who reviewed, I really couldn't do  
it without you :)

Thanks to:  
The-Nominator3000  
Steff Malfoy1 AND  
Kari Suttle  
for reviewing the last chap and helping me with  
Dallas' punishment.

Tell me if you liked, if you read, what you think, if my writings  
improved, if you've been following but not reviewing, ANYTHING! Last  
chance to speak your mind :)PLEASE REVIEW :)

PS- I got my goal of 50 reviews! Thank you:  
The Nominator3000  
Steff Malfoy1  
Kari Suttle  
xXmissingmeXx  
South Yorkshire Brit  
Alyssa Yorke  
xlivilightx  
Haleboppers  
Gennie-Has-Landed234

**PS ITS NEVER TOO LATE TO REVIEW :) EVEN IF ITS LIKE A YEAR AFTER  
I POSTED THIS ITS COOL IF YOU WANNA REVIEW :)**

ILY GUYS! 


End file.
